Analepsis
by CaptainVulve
Summary: Claire et Fang ont à présent dix-neuf ans. Inséparables il y a quelques années, elles ne se fréquentent plus. C'est au milieu de leurs amis et de leur famille, le tout accompagné des problèmes du quotidien, qu'elles vont avancer sur des chemins relativement opposés. Mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? [Crédits de l'image de couverture : Sango Bluewolf]
1. Chapitre introductif

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? Allez, avouez-le, votre monde s'écroulait sans mes chapitres, j'ai pas raison ? :okjesors:**

 **Bon, d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour Ravages. Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû poster de nouveaux chapitres depuis bien longtemps mais il se trouve que je suis en panne totale d'inspiration et c'est difficile de la retrouver. Je fais de mon mieux, j'essaye d'écrire quelques lignes de temps en temps mais pour l'instant rien de très productif. D'autant plus que c'est assez difficile avec le... devoir d'exactitude historique je dirais. Mais bref, j'vais pas me confondre en excuses pendant dix minutes, il y a plus juteux.**

 **Donc, oui oui, ceci est bien une nouvelle fiction ! Enfin, fiction, reste à voir si je me dirigerais plus vers un OS ou non, tout dépendra de mon imagination. Je pensais un peu me la jouer "ouais, j'vais écrire tous les chapitres comme ça pas de risque que je les plante en court de chemin" mais pour cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de compter sur vous pour me donner quelques idées. Pour la petite histoire, cette idée de fiction m'est venue en jouant aux sims. J'avoue que je m'éclate à faire du FLight dedans et m'est venue l'idée de les faire gamines et voisines. Du coup je me suis totalement inspirée de cet univers là, comprenant leur famille respective, la structure du quartier et les maisons, leurs décorations. Bref, c'est les sims mais sur papier et en mieux !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique à la fin, avec des idées de suite si vous en avez :)**

* * *

La mine de son crayon grattait sur le papier blanc qui commençait à se remplir d'une belle écriture, révélant que son propriétaire était une personne raffinée et qui s'attachait aux détails. Le rythme était régulier, comme si les idées de la personne coulaient tranquillement vers son poignet qui effectuait des mouvements souples et rapides. Le sujet de ce devoir inspirait Claire et puisqu'elle avait apprit tout le cours sur ce thème, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qui venait perturber sa tranquillité et l'afflux de ses connaissances : un bruit de fond. Plus précisément, un bruit de musique, le genre de « boum boum » insupportable et en aucun cas harmonieux que l'on peut entendre en passant à côté d'une boîte de nuit ou d'une maison en pleine fête. Ce dernier cas se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres de là où Claire se trouvait. Dans la maison d'en face. La maison que Claire détestait le plus au monde, ou plutôt la jeune fille qui y habitait.

N'y tenant plus, elle jeta son crayon qui rebondit sur le mur en face d'elle et se leva tout aussi rapidement pour se diriger hors de la chambre. Dévalant les escaliers d'une démarche qui faisait savoir que la jeune fille était furieuse, elle attrapa le téléphone fixe une fois arrivée dans le salon et composa un numéro qui, à force, elle connaissait par cœur. Elle écouta la tonalité pendant quelques secondes avant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil décroche. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse cette fois-ci.

« - _Commissariat de police de Bodhum, que puis-je pour vous ?_

\- _Bonsoir, c'est encore moi, Claire Farron. J'ai toujours le même problème._

\- _Ah oui, vous…_ déclara l'agent de police d'une voix lasse.

\- _S'il vous plaît ne prenez pas ce ton là. Il y a encore une fête qui dépasse carrément les lois de voisinage, cela devient insupportable._

\- _Écoutez mademoiselle, nous nous sommes déjà déplacés et il n'y avait rien chez vos voisins, je pense que vous manquez de sommeil._

\- _Évidemment que je manque de sommeil ! Il y a une fête presque tous les soirs dans cette maison d'imbéciles ! Attendez, je vais aller devant la maison et vous entendrez la musique tout comme moi._ »

Elle n'entendit pas l'homme répliquer puisqu'elle tendit le bras devant elle tout en quittant la maison afin que son interlocuteur puisse voir qu'il y avait réellement un problème. Passée la porte, le froid entreprit immédiatement de la faire frissonner mais elle s'en fichait. Dépassant son porche, elle arriva sur le trottoir et s'arrêta au bord, faisant face à la grande maison qui se tenait devant elle et d'où s'échappait ces basses incessantes. Les lumières étaient allumées, projetant des flashs comme dans une boîte de nuit, le tout avec le « boum boum » incessant de la musique, où quelques paroles se distinguaient à présent parmi tous ces instruments qui s'entrechoquaient.

Les bras toujours tendus, elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes, de façon à ce que l'agent puissent bien entendre ce qu'il se déroulait dans la maison voisine et rapprocha le combiné de son oreille.

« - _A présent, pourquoi je manque de sommeil à votre avis ?_ lâcha-t-elle avec ironie.

\- _Très bien, très bien_ concéda le policier en soupirant. _Je vais m'y rendre avec mon collègue. Néanmoins, si je trouve encore une maison nickel, vous allez avoir des ennuis mademoiselle._

\- _Bien sûr_ marmonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher. »

Inutile de lui donner son adresse, à force de les appeler ils avaient finis par le retenir. Elle baissa le bras, le laissa le long de son corps et fixa la demeure qui lui faisait face. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien une fête : alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle contactait la police, une fois sur place ces derniers ne trouvaient qu'une maison calme ? A croire qu'elle était sur écoute. Mais… C'était peut-être le cas ! Fronçant les sourcils, elle commença à faire les cent pas sur le trottoir, les bras croisés. Visiblement, dés qu'elle appelait les forces de l'ordre, les fêtards étaient au courant. Et la question du comment se posait. Avait-elle une sorte de micro sur elle et se retrouvait surveillé toute la soirée ? Non non, cela n'était possible que dans les séries débiles que regardait sa sœur. Sa sœur… Elle se trouvait à cette fête, bien que Claire lui avait interdit d'y aller. Elle lui interdisait tout le temps mais malheureusement pour elle, sa meilleure amie y était toujours conviée et elle ne pouvait décemment pas rater une occasion de la voir. A croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer un week end sans elle. Mais c'est là qu'elle commençait à se questionner. Et si c'était sa sœur qui faisait office d'espion à cette fête apparemment géniale ? C'était la seule à avoir contact avec elle parmi les invités qu'il y avait. D'une quelconque façon, elle devait être au courant à chaque fois qu'elle prenait le téléphone. D'une quelconque façon, c'était de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ces soirées incessantes. C'était tout à fait son genre. Bordel de merde.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ni en imaginant les conséquences de ses actes, elle se dirigea vers la maison voisine d'une démarche furibonde, les poings serrés. Aveuglée à plusieurs intervalles par les flashs et la lumière, elle ne ralenti pas sa course pour autant et arriva devant la porte en un temps record. Elle ne frappa pas, elle savait que c'était strictement inutile vu le bruit qu'il y avait et ouvrit l'obstacle violemment, pénétrant dans la bâtisse.

Il faisait affreusement chaud à l'intérieur malgré les températures basses dehors. La musique était assourdissante, à en faire grimacer l'étudiante, et le sol était recouvert de gobelets, de serviettes en papier, de nourriture et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Un certain nombre de personne se trémoussaient un peu partout sur la musique, des verres à la main, des assiettes. Il y avait une odeur de fumée et d'alcool qui semblait imprégner les murs. Une véritable fête d'étudiante.

Après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt pour observer son environnement, la jeune blonde se faufila parmi la foule, n'hésitant pas à pousser les personnes qui lui barraient la route. Ces derniers, mécontents et pour la plupart ivres, l'insultèrent mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, une chance pour eux. Ils auraient pu finir à l'hôpital pour ça. Regardant partout autour d'elle, elle finit par repérer une tignasse blonde aux étranges reflets roses, tout comme elle, et se dirigea vers cette cible. Lui faisant dos, elle discutait avec un grand blondinet que l'étudiante reconnut directement, malheureusement. Sa colère monta en flèche et elle attrapa sa sœur cadette par le bras qui, surprise, se retourna instantanément. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de sa sœur, son propre visage se décomposa, perdant son sourire et ses couleurs. Elle déglutit lentement, se préparant à l'orage qu'elle allait devoir subir. Elle s'y était préparée mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ce soir là, elle pensait qu'elle aurait plus de temps.

« - _Alors comme ça tu as décidé de prendre le rôle de Judas ? Me poignarder dans le dos ?_ la questionna Claire d'une voix calme qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

\- _Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_ bredouilla sa sœur qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- _Si Serah, c'est parfaitement ce que je crois !_ explosa son aînée. _Tu pensais que je n'allais pas le découvrir ? Que tu allais pouvoir continuer à me mener en bateau comme tu le fais depuis des mois ?! C'est super de découvrir que notre sœur préfère que l'on passe pour une folle aux yeux de la police plutôt que de faire éclater la vérité ! C'est si important pour toi ce genre de fête stupide ?!_ »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la voix de Claire avait surpassé la musique et à présent, tout le monde portait son attention sur la scène qu'elle venait d'engendrer. Ce n'était pas important pour elle, ou plutôt elle n'y pensa pas directement, trop en colère contre Serah.

A côté d'elle, le mur à glace se tortillait, gêné par ce changement brusque de situation. La jeune blonde posa son regard sur lui et il se figea instantanément.

« - _Et toi, tu as quelque chose à dire ?!_ cracha-t-elle. _Quel beau petit ami tu fais !_

\- _Claire, tu exagères_ marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- _Pardon ?!_ »

Elle lâcha sa jeune sœur, pivota pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire et lui asséna un merveilleux coup du droit sur sa joue, le faisant tituber en arrière. Bien, il l'avait mérité.

« - _Arrête Claire !_ s'interposa Serah. _Snow n'y est pour rien alors ne t'en prend pas à lui._

\- _Tu as raison. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas renter immédiatement avec moi et que tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds ici._

\- _Il se passe quoi ici ?_ »

Cette nouvelle voix s'était élevée avant que la cadette ne puisse répliquer et absorba toute l'attention de la pièce. La musique avait été baissé afin que les curieux puissent savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Claire, qui connaissait très bien cette voix, soupira. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle… Oubliant le grand blond, elle se retourna pour observer la nouvelle arrivante s'approcher d'eux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Fang, elle fit de son mieux pour refréner tous les sentiments qui se déferlaient soudainement en elle. Pour ne pas changer, elle était magnifique avec son regard de jade et sa crinière brune aux mèches rouges qui lui donnait un air indomptable. Sa peau mate et sa démarche féline s'accordait parfaitement à ses deux précédents critères.

S'arrêtant à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, la grande brune la fixa avec son air indéchiffrable que Claire détestait depuis le temps. Cet air qui voulait dire tellement de choses, choses qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas déceler. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire en coin se dessina finalement sur les lèvres de la nouvelle arrivante.

« - _C'est étonnant de te voir ici Claire_ déclara-t-elle avec son ton provoquant habituel.

\- _Évidemment, cet endroit me répugne_ répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

\- _Alors pourquoi viens-tu gâcher la fête ?_

\- _Je viens récupérer ma sœur puisque j'ai découvert que c'était grâce à elle que vous arrivez à échapper aux flics._

\- _Oh merde, les gars on va perdre notre espion !_ lança la brune en s'adressant au publique. »

S'en suivit des sifflements et des injures, toutes envers la trouble-fête. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et commença à tirer sa sœur parmi la foule afin de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps, cela allait mal tourner, elle le savait. Serah ne se débattit pas, sachant qu'elle avait mérité sa punition et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle y fasse face.

« - _Tu prends encore la fuite ?_ lança Fang en s'adressant de nouveau à la blonde. _Décidément tu ne sais faire que ça. Prive donc ta sœur d'une bonne dose d'amusement si ça t'amuse, tu finiras bien par reconnaître que ton égoïsme la rendra malheureuse._ »

Serrant les dents, Claire ne se retourna pas et quitta la maison de toutes les horreurs à marche rapide, traînant sa sœur derrière elle. La police n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Traversant la rue, elle ralentit légèrement le pas, ayant une impression de déjà vu. Oui, elle avait traversé cette route d'innombrable fois il y a de ça neuf ans. Neuf ans, déjà…

* * *

Ses jambes la portaient sans effort. Son souffle, bien que saccadé et poussant sur ses poumons, ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle avait l'impression de voler ou de se faire transporter par une machine merveilleuse. Elle entendait des cris derrière elle ainsi que des rires qu'elle utilisait comme carburant, qui la poussait à aller encore plus loin, plus vite. C'était une sensation très agréable. Elle aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toujours mais malheureusement pour elle, sa destination se rapprochait à grande vitesse.

Gravissant les marches de son perron quatre à quatre, elle poussa rapidement la porte afin d'entrer dans la demeure, modeste mais lumineuse. Ne prenant pas la peine d'observer cet environnement qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage alors que sa poursuivante la talonnait.

« - _Je vais t'avoir Claire !_ »

 _Dans tes rêves_. Déterminée, la tête blonde rejoignit rapidement l'étage, traversa la chambre de ses parents et s'enferma dans leur salle de bain. Enfin, s'enferma... Il n'y avait pas de clef. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime et elle décida de se cacher dans le panier à linge qui heureusement était assez grand pour l'accueillir. De sa cachette, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un claquement et elle imaginait son amie pénétrer dans la pièce, un regard de prédateur collé au visage. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais elle refréna le rire qui montait à sa gorge. Essoufflée, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Malheureusement pour elle, sa poursuivante était futée. Cette dernière, aux aguets, écoutait le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui être utile et fouillait chaque recoin à pas de loup. Sous le lavabo ? Personne. Dans la baignoire ? Personne non plus. Dans les placards ? Toujours rien. Il ne restait plus que le panier à linge...

Tendant le bras vers ce dernier, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, voulant faire durer le suspens et attrapa l'objet afin de l'incliner vers elle et s'attaqua immédiatement à celle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à coup de chatouilles.

« - _Ah ! Non, arrête ! Je me rend !_ supplia la petite blonde à l'intérieur entre deux éclats de rire.

\- _Avoue que je suis la meilleure alors_ ricana son amie qui prenait un plaisir sadique à continuer sa torture.

\- _D'accord, d'accord, t'es la meilleure !_ »

Hochant la tête comme pour montrer son accord, la brune relâcha enfin sa prisonnière qui pu reprendre son souffle, accroupie sur le sol. Sa tortionnaire lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, visiblement fière de sa nouvelle victoire. Elle gagnait à chaque fois que la blonde venait la taquiner. C'était presque trop facile à force.

« - _Me regarde pas comme ça_ répliqua Claire qui se redressa. _Un jour je t'aurais de toute façon._

\- _Et ce jour est ARRIVEEEEE_ chantonna gaiement son amie. »

Écrasant sa main contre son front, la blonde se demanda si la fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas folle. Oh si, elle l'était, pas besoin de se poser la question. Un jour, elle l'empêcherait de regarder Shrek tous les week-end, c'était certain.

Son attention fut attirée par des pas dans l'escalier. C'était son père qui venait les rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était grand, svelte. Un visage carré avec une barbe de quelques jours, des lunettes et des yeux bleus, tout comme elle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient assez courts. Claire l'adorait. C'était vraiment un père aimant, qui prenait soin de ses filles et de sa femme. Il était bourré d'humour, de culture et d'imagination.

« - _Salut les filles, encore en train de vous battre ?_ s'amusa-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- _Ouais ! Encore une fois Sunshine a subit mes chatouilles._ »

L'intéressée, qui était occupée à se débattre sous les assauts de son père, lui tira simplement la langue en guise de réplique.

« - _Et bien puisque la guerre est terminée que pensez-vous d'un petit goûter dans le jardin ?_

\- _Oh ouais, c'est clair que j'suis partante !_ s'exclama Fang, déjà des étoiles plein les yeux. »

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avec mais son ventre hurlait famine. Trop occupée à remettre en place son amie au rang de sous-fifre sûrement.

« - _Moi aussi j'ai faim !_ renchérit Claire en sautillant sur place.

\- _Vous connaissez le chemin mesdames_ répondit l'adulte en faisant une révérence. »

Pas besoin de plus pour les deux jeunes filles afin de s'élancer dans les escaliers, courant jusqu'au jardin des Farron.

En cette journée de Juillet, le soleil tapait fort dans le ciel et les nuages se faisaient rares. Les grillons et criquets se faisaient une joie de faire profiter tous les habitants de Bodhum de leur chant typiquement estival. Beaucoup de personnes étaient dehors, que ce soit dans leur jardin que dans la rue à s'adonner à diverse activités. La journée touchait à sa fin et bientôt, les cloches de l'église sonneraient dix-sept heures. Chez les Farron, tous étaient réunis dans leur petit jardin mais accueillant, attablés devant une montagne de biscuits et de jus de fruits. Le père de famille, Claire et Fang étaient évidemment présents. Avec eux se trouvaient également une fille plus jeune que Claire mais avec la même couleur de cheveux étrange aux reflets rosés, le tout attachés en une tresse. A côté d'elle se trouvait une rouquine au visage rayonnant et qui semblait plongée dans une histoire folle à raconter.

Cette image là était un souvenir, comme beaucoup d'autres, gravé dans la mémoire de Claire. A cette époque, la vie était simple, agréable. Tout était beau, tout était amusant. Elle n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien. A présent, tout avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de goûter. Plus d'après-midi chatouilles. Il restait simplement le néant qui n'attendait qu'à être comblé.

* * *

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, la blonde se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'elle traînait toujours sa sœur vers leur maison. Ce genre de souvenir qui refaisaient surface, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Au moins une fois par semaine. Il y avait tellement de choses qui lui rappelaient sa vie d'avant. Si elle s'écoutait, elle serait déjà partie loin, très loin d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les études, Serah, ses parents. La vie était injuste parfois.

De nouveau dans la bâtisse, la jeune femme referma referma la porte derrière elle sans ménagement et jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. Sa traître de sœur.

« - _Monte te coucher Judas_ cracha-t-elle sans détour.

\- _Mais Claire, laisse-moi au moins..._

\- _Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes pitoyables excuses ! Tu es comme tous ces égoïstes._ »

Elle dépassa sa sœur avant de monter rapidement les escaliers et de rejoindre la chambre de ses parents. En leur absence, c'était ici qu'elle dormait. Puisqu'elle travaillait souvent tard, elle ne voulait pas dérangé Serah. Bien que ce soir cela avait été inutile.

Ôtant rapidement ses vêtements, elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous la couette. A côté d'elle se trouvait son téléphone qu'elle récupéra afin d'y brancher ses écouteurs et de les enfoncer dans ses oreilles. La musique s'insinua dans son cerveau comme un serpent prêt à la charmer, lui faisant oublier ses soucis. Parce qu'elle en avait terriblement besoin. Après tout, ces journées ressemblaient souvent à ça. Disputes, prises de têtes, nostalgie. Rien de très sympathique. Elle avait hâte d'obtenir son diplôme et de quitter enfin cet endroit. Où irait-elle ? Dans le Nord, sans doute. Là où la neige était omniprésente et où elle ne croiserait pas quelqu'un tous les dix mètres. Là où elle n'aurait que pour seule compagnie son chien, les ours et les loups environnants. Encore trois ans à tenir. Trois ans... Elle venait tout juste de commencer. C'était le mois d'Octobre et elle en avait déjà marre. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? De cette crétine de Fang. Elle la haïssait. Elle la haïssait tellement. Tellement qu'elle l'aimait. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Et c'était bien là tout le problème.


	2. Chapitre 1

Soufflant bruyamment, Fang se demanda quand est-ce que l'aiguille de l'horloge allait enfin avancer plus rapidement. Deux heures. Deux heures de travaux dirigés sur l'histoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire de l'histoire ? Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Ce n'était pas en disant que Napoléon est mort à Saint Hélène qu'elle réussira sa vie. Non, ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de faire du sport. De la boxe plus précisément, bien qu'elle appréciait les autres sports. Sans oublier les mathématiques, beaucoup plus utiles que l'histoire. Voilà les deux matières dans lesquelles elle excellait. Le reste... Mieux valait ne pas en parler en fait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire une filière générale dans cette université.

Baissant les yeux, elle observa quelques instants la feuille posée sur sa table, qui n'attendait plus qu'elle pour être remplie. Quelques extraits de textes datant d'une époque lointaine, des images et cela suffisait à lui donner envie de fuir. A côté d'elle Rygdea se tenait la tête comme s'il avait une énorme migraine. En réalité, il essayait juste de réfléchir. Avec un sourire moqueur, Fang lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha vers lui.

« - _Ça te dis on arrête la torture et on se tire ?_ murmura-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au prof.

\- _Fang, c'pas sérieux marmonna son camarade. J'ai déjà une douzaine d'absences, j'peux pas continuer comme ça sinon je me rétame aux partiels. Et on est qu'en Octobre !_

\- _Roh mais on s'en fout de ça !_

\- _Toi ouais, on n'est pas tous doués à la boxe._ »

La noiraude leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer contre son poing, lâchant un nouveau soupir. Les cours étaient si ennuyeux, et les gens aussi. Parcourant la salle du regard, elle observa ce que faisait les autres étudiants. Elle les connaissait pour la plupart. Il y avait Cid, le tombeur de ses dames avec son regard ténébreux et mystérieux qui en faisant succomber plus d'une. Le genre de gars un peu snob, qui s'imagine au-dessus de tout le monde mais ayant de réelles ambitions pour le futur et très bosseur. A côté de lui il y avait Jihl, la grognasse dans toute sa splendeur. Fang ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Tout comme son voisin, elle se pense au-dessus des autres, et le pire c'est qu'elle le montre de manière très désagréable. Par exemple, elle viendra vous critiquer sur votre façon de vous habiller, de parler, de marcher, d'écrire et j'en passe. Pour ne rien arranger, elle a une réputation des plus sulfureuse puisqu'elle se tape n'importe qui à n'importe quelle heure de la journée à n'importe quel endroit. Son regard de vipère caché derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires croisa les orbes émeraude de la brune qui grimaça. Beurk, voilà qu'elle la regardait, et évidemment ses traits se tirèrent en une expression dédaigneuse et remplie de dégoût, montrant à quel point elle détestait la jeune femme mâte qui l'observait. Fang lui avait déjà flanqué plusieurs raclées mais ça ne suffisait visiblement pas à faire d'elle une bonne personne. Un peu plus loin il y avait Vanille, sa meilleure amie. A elle hein, pas à Jihl. SURTOUT PAS A JIHL. Vanille c'était la fille que tout le monde ne pouvait qu'adorer. Toujours pleine d'entrain, de joie et d'énergie, elle souriait tout le temps. Mais vraiment tout le temps. En sa présence il était impossible d'être triste tant elle était débordante de joie et d'amour. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était celle qui savait rendre les soirées trèèèès intéressantes en organisant toutes sortes de jeux loufoques. Bref, c'était sa rouquine préférée. Pour le reste, il n'y avait que des camarades de classe avec lesquels la boxeuse avait déjà discuté mais sans plus.

Finalement, leur professeur décida de les lâcher dix minutes plus tôt en leur donnant la consigne de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé pour la prochaine fois. Fang ne retint que le dix minutes plus tôt.

Rangeant ses affaires à la vitesse de la lumière, elle quitta la salle comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était le cas puisque c'était à présent l'heure de déjeuner.

« - _Hé Fang, attends-moi !_ s'écria Vanille qui venait de quitter la salle. »

L'intéressée ralentit le pas et se retourna vers la rouquine, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« - _Tes petites jambes ne sont pas assez rapides._

\- _Tu vas voir ce qu'elles vont te faire mes jambes._ »

Nullement impressionnée par la menace de son amie, la grande brune haussa les épaules sans perdre son petit rictus et reprit sa marche, cette fois-ci avec un rythme plus lent. Ainsi, son amie pu la rattraper, non sans quelques remarques qui soulignaient son mécontentement. Néanmoins, elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture, Fang n'attendait rien ni personne : elle fonçait, tout simplement. A force, elle avait pris l'habitude de voir son amie toujours agir ainsi.

Les deux camarades traversèrent ensemble le campus, quittant l'immense bâtiment carré et au charme inexistant pour rejoindre le bâtiment universitaire qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Étrangement, peu d'étudiants y mangeaient, préférant les fast food et autres food trucks qui traînaient dans le coin. Du coup, la cantine n'était jamais surchargé et il y avait toujours de la place pour s'asseoir à plusieurs.

« - _A ce rythme là on va arriver les premiers_ s'amusa Vanille devant la rapidité de son amie.

\- _Et on partira les derniers pour avoir du rab'_ renchérit l'intéressée, la bave aux lèvres. »

Sur ces belles paroles, les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans le restaurant universitaire, tout aussi charmant que les autres bâtiments.

Au grand désespoir de la brune, elles n'étaient pas les premières. Une vingtaine d'étudiants étaient déjà attablés aux plusieurs tables que comprenait la pièce et riaient de bon cœur. Mais aux yeux de Fang, ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle se précipita dans la file où elle récupéra un plateau et commença à le remplir de différents plats. La rouquine l'imita rapidement non sans lâcher un petit rire et quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvaient attablées, en train de dévorer leurs mets.

« - _Tu as toujours bonne mine après un week-end chargé en soirées, comment tu fais ?_ lui demanda Vanille et grignotant sa cuisse de poulet.

\- _Rien du tout, je dors simplement toute la journée le dimanche_ répondit la brune avec un sourire moqueur. _Pas besoin d'artifice avec moi._

\- _Si tu te souciais un minimum de tes devoirs tu dirais pas ça_ se renfrogna son amie.

\- _Sois pas jalouse de mon talent_ s'amusa son interlocutrice en venant la taquiner de son bras. »

Avec un rire mélodieux, la rouquine se débattait en tentant de préserver sa nourriture de ses mouvements brusques. Fang arrêta sa torture lorsqu'elle remarqua des têtes familières qui s'avançaient dans la file.

« - _Eh les gars on est là !_ lança-t-elle en agitant le bras.

\- _Venez me sauver !_ envoya Vanille avec un regard désespéré. »

Les intéressés se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles avant d'éclater de rire. Parmi eux nous retrouvions Snow, le grand gaillard blondinet dont la carrure en faisait trembler plus d'un. A ses côtés se trouvaient trois autres étudiants et une étudiante. A eux cinq ils formaient la bande parfaite, totalement inséparables, tels des amis d'enfance vraiment soudés. C'était également de grands fanfarons et les premiers à faire le bordel quand l'envie leur prenait.

La petite bande rejoignit les deux étudiantes avec de grands sourires. Gadot prit la parole le premier, un colosse tel que Snow avec des cheveux ressemblant à la crête d'un coq et d'un orange flamboyant.

« - _Alors les filles, prêtes à entamer la semaine après ce week-end mouvementé ?_

\- _Ben ouais, comme d'habitude_ répondit Fang la bouche pleine. _Par contre c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Maqui ?_ »

L'intéressé, qui avait la tête dans son assiette, se redressa légèrement pour regarder la noiraude. On pouvait bien voir les cernes creusés sous ses yeux et ces derniers étaient rouges de fatigue. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du week-end. Ce qui était le cas. D'ailleurs, pour seul réponse, il laissa échapper un bâillement avant de retomber dans son assiette. A côté de lui, un adolescent aux cheveux bleus lui tapota gentiment le dos en pouffant légèrement.

« - _Il est encore jeune, c'est pour ça_ expliqua Lebreau, la seule fille de la joyeuse bande qui venait de s'installer.

\- _En tout cas c'était super Fang_ déclara Yuj, la touffe de cheveux bleus. _Sauf au moment où la furibonde est arrivée et où les flics sont venus fouiner._

\- _M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire décapité !_ s'exclama Snow avec un air outré.

\- _Ça n'aurait pas changé de d'habitude, elle te lamine à chaque fois_ remarqua Lebreau avec un sourire.

\- _C'est normal, c'est pas une fille, c'est Terminator_ marmonna Gadot.

\- _Tu sais ce qu'elle va te faire Terminator ?_ demanda soudainement une voix froide derrière lui. »

Se figeant immédiatement, le gorille n'osait pas se retourner. Il sentait déjà le regard glacial lui fusiller le dos. Autour de lui, tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'était autre que Claire, les sourcils froncés et un air menaçant sur le visage. Son plateau en main l'empêchait de mettre une raclée à Gadot qui s'était montré trèèèès imprudent. D'ailleurs, si ce dernier avait pu s'échapper ou creuser un trou pour se cacher, il n'aurait pas hésité.

« - _Tiens, tu viens aussi gâcher notre repas ?_ lança Fang, d'une mauvaise humeur soudaine. »

Claire la foudroya du regard mais ne répondit pas à sa remarque désobligeante. Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé, pour une fois, mais voilà que tout était gâché à cause d'un imbécile qui osait parler sur son dos. Cela ne devrait même pas l'étonner venant de cette bande de guignols.

« - _Claire ? Laisse tomber, viens plutôt manger._ »

L'intéressée se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de l'appeler. C'était un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs, qui tombaient sur un côté de son visage. Ses yeux bleus fixaient la jeune étudiante d'un air inquiet. Noel était le seul étudiant avec qui Claire aimait traîner. En réalité, c'était le seul ami qu'elle avait. Contrairement aux autres, ce n'était pas un idiot fini et irresponsable. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était gosse mais, à l'inverse de Fang, elle avait gardé de bons liens avec lui.

Elle vint s'asseoir avec lui, quelques tables plus loin, en ignorant royalement le groupe de joyeux lurons.

« - T _u devrais les ignorer quand c'est comme ça_ remarqua-t-il.

\- _J'aimerais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi_ marmonna-t-elle.

\- _Dis-toi que ça vaut pas le coup, t'es assez intelligente pour ne pas te rabaisser à leur niveau._ »

Reconnaissante, la blonde lui accorda un petit sourire avant d'entamer son repas. Il avait plus ou moins raison. A force d'entendre ce genre de critique venant de cette bande, elle devrait finir par les ignorer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, ou plutôt elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, loin de là.

« - _Tu as finis le devoir à faire en socio ?_ demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence

\- _Oui, je l'ai terminé hier soir. J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais à bout. La prof veut notre mort en nous donnant un truc pareil._

\- _Tu l'as trouvé si difficile que ça ? J'ai été assez inspiré moi._

\- _Ah ah mais toi c'est différent, tu as limite un don dans chaque matière_ rigola le brun. »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'elle avait des facilitées en cours, mais de là à avoir un don, c'était un peu exagéré. Surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à se projeter dans l'avenir. Certes, elle travaillait dur pour avoir de bonnes notes et ainsi obtenir son diplôme sans trop de difficulté mais étrangement, elle ne se voyait pas du tout dans ce qu'elle étudiait plus tard. Peut-être parce que c'était encore trop généralisé, qu'il fallait peut-être attendre de prendre une certaine spécialisation pour se faire une réelle idée. Que des incertitudes et au milieu de tout ça, Claire paniquait un peu. Si elle ne se décidait pas, elle finirait dans un métier qui, au final, ne l'intéresserait pas. Comme beaucoup de monde.

Étonnamment, lorsqu'elle était enfant, ce n'était pas le genre de fille à être première de la classe et à se plonger ardemment dans ses devoirs. Elle était plus du genre turbulente, s'amusant souvent dehors avec une insouciance certaine et une grande imagination. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu changer autant. Elle en connaissait la cause, bien évidemment, mais comment cela avait-il pu la faire devenir une toute autre personne ? Cette ancienne Claire semblait si lointaine à présent. Si... Inaccessible. Et pourtant si désirée.

« - _Claire ?_ »

Ses paupières s'agitèrent, revenant brutalement sur terre, entendant de nouveau ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'intéressée leva les yeux sur la personne qui venait de l'appeler, qui n'était autre que sa sœur. Cette dernière, toute penaude, se tenait devant elle, un plateau en main. Immédiatement, son aînée afficha un masque de froideur, signe qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa traîtrise de ce week-end. Comment le pouvait-elle ?

« - _Euh..._ commença la petite Farron, hésitante. _Je peux manger avec vous ?_

\- _Non, retourne à la table des traîtres Judas_ lâcha immédiatement sa sœur.

\- _Mais s'il te plaît... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas réfléchis._

\- _On en a déjà parlé._ »

Lâchant un soupir, la cadette Farron se demanda si elle devait s'énerver ou tout simplement lâcher l'affaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi têtue qu'en ce moment. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une simple soirée de routine. Bon, simple soirée, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Les soirées chez Fang n'étaient jamais de simples soirées. Mais quand même, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme !

Finalement, elle décida de tourner les talons, ne souhaitant pas se prendre la tête avec cette histoire ridicule. A présent, elle se demandait bien qui des deux était l'aînée.

Noel observa la jeune fille s'éloigner avant de porter un regard plein de reproche à celle qui lui faisait face. Évidemment, il avait été mis au courant de toute cette histoire. Dimanche matin, Claire lui avait envoyé un sms qui expliquait très clairement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il la comprenait, c'était tout à fait normal d'agir de cette façon dans une telle situation mais de là à se comporter comme elle le fait avec sa sœur, c'était insensé. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en vouloir à sa cadette. Ces deux là ont toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle.

« - _Tu ne penses pas que tu abuses un peu ?_ demanda-t-il. _Tu connais Serah, elle est un peu tête en l'air, elle ne voulait pas te blesser._ »

Une mine boudeuse sur le visage, la blonde se contenta de planter sa fourchette dans sa viande afin de passer ses nerfs dessus, tel un enfant. Noel leva les yeux au ciel avec un petite sourire. Bah, cette situation allait certainement s'arranger d'elle-même. Dû moins il l'espérait.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Fang pianotait gaiement sur son téléphone, communicant ainsi avec Vanille. Les cours étaient terminés depuis une bonne heure et elle était rentrée il y a une vingtaine de minutes. L'université faisait quand même une trotte depuis chez elle. Dans quelques minutes elle allait devoir se préparer pour se rendre à son cours de boxe, qui avait lieu tous les mercredis après-midi ainsi que les samedis. Dans ses messages, elle racontait à son amie qu'elle avait hâte d'y aller. La boxe était vraiment un sport qui lui plaisait énormément. Un sport de brutes pour certains, et qui plus est très masculin, mais pour Fang c'était une véritable passion. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ressembler à King Kong pour en faire, et en faire correctement. Avec sa carrure plutôt fine, elle s'en sortait très bien. Elle se définirait un peu comme Maggie Fitzgerald dans Million Dollar Baby mais en beaucoup plus sexy. Mais ça, c'était son ego qui parlait, rien d'autre.

S'extirpant de son lit, elle quitta sa chambre et rejoignit le salon, à seulement quelques pas d'ici. Calix, son grand frère, s'y trouvait, affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main. A côté de lui il y avait sa copine... Merde, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? La noiraude ne s'en souvenait plus. Et pourtant, elle la voyait souvent lorsque son frangin décidait de passer un peu de temps à la maison. Il n'était pas toujours présent puisqu'il dormait à plusieurs endroits différents. Chez des copains, chez sa copine, chez les parents de sa copine. Un vrai bohémien ce type.

« - _Vous regardez quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- _Avatar, t'sais les singes bleus tout ça_ répondit son frère en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- _Putain t'es con, c'est pas parce qu'ils ont une queue que ce sont des singes_ répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire néanmoins.

\- _Bah les indigènes c'tous les mêmes de toute façon_ lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Mon Dieu, de plus en plus con, on ne le refaisait pas celui-là. Levant les yeux au ciel, Fang quitta les deux tourtereaux et leur occupation ô combien prenante pour aller dans la cuisine, où elle ouvrit le frigo, qu'elle qualifiait souvent de divin. Elle en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange où elle but directement dedans, remettant la bouteille à sa place une fois rassasiée. Les verres ne servaient à rien selon elle, seulement une façon de perdre encore plus de temps à faire la vaisselle.

S'asseyant sur un des plans de travail, elle observa le jardin qui était dévoilé par la fenêtre. Plutôt la piscine que le jardin en réalité. Sans s'en étonner, son père était en train de faire des longueurs dans leur piscine rectangulaire, pas très grande mais suffisante. Il faisait encore assez chaud pour se baigner, bien que l'automne avait remplacé l'été. De toute façon son père était capable de se baigner même en hiver, c'est pour dire. Comme tout le monde dans la famille, son père était un sportif. Il faisait parti de l'équipe internationale de natation ce qui expliquait ses nombreuses absences. Et les nombreuses occasion pour l'étudiante de faire des soirées dans la maison. C'était comme si cette maison était à elle, et que son frère et son père n'étaient que des invités réguliers. Le monde à l'envers. Néanmoins, cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Avec un sourire, la sportive posa ses pieds à terre et retourna dans le salon, traversant ce dernier pour retrouver sa chambre où elle récupéra son sac de sport afin d'y ranger ses affaires. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à prendre, seulement ses vêtements de sport, ses gants de boxe et ses chaussures, conçues spécialement pour ce sport, évidemment. Elle y mit également ses écouteurs ainsi que son baladeur. Bien que son entraîneur préférait qu'elle l'écoute pendant les entraînements, elle aimait bien avoir un peu de musique en fond. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle quitta sa chambre, formula un « à plus tard » pour son frère, récupéra les clés de la voiture qui étaient posées sur le buffet et sortit de la maison. La Citroën DS3 rouge était garée juste devant, comme d'habitude. Fang déverrouilla les portières mais avant d'avoir pu rentrer dans l'habitacle, elle se fit héler. Redressant la tête pour chercher l'origine du bruit, ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage familier, à quelques mètres devant elle, près de la maison voisine. Avec un grand sourire, la brune fit un signe de main à Lucie, la mère de cette très chère Claire. Cette dernière vint à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Ses cheveux blonds, qui ne possédaient pas les étranges reflets roses de ses filles, étaient courts, un peu dans une coupe garçonne qui lui allait à merveille, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Ses lèvres ressortaient grâce à un rouge à lèvre puissant, faisant ressortir son teint plus ou moins blanc. Toujours vêtue de vêtements très coquets qui la mettait en valeur, elle possédait une démarche qui laissait paraître une certaine confiance en elle.

« - _Salut Fang, tu vas bien ?_ lui demanda-t-elle après lui avoir fait la bise.

\- _Oui tout baigne, et toi ?_

\- _Parfaitement bien ! J'ai de nouveau des places pour un petit concert que je vais donner dans quelques semaines, vous seriez partants pour venir ?_

\- _Et comment ! Tu penses vraiment que l'on raterait l'occasion d'écouter ta merveilleuse musique ?_

\- _Ah ah tu es adorable, comme d'habitude ! Voici donc quatre places. Calix pourra venir avec Farah si il a envie._

\- _Farah... Ah oui, sa copine. J'oublie toujours son prénom, j'comprend pas_ expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- _Tu es tête en l'air, tout simplement. Depuis que tu es toute petite répondit Lucie avec un sourire moqueur. Tu vas à la boxe ?_

\- _Ouaip. D'ailleurs j'ai un combat de prévu ce samedi, j'espère que je vous verrais._

\- _Compte sur nous, on est tes plus fidèles supporters !_

\- _Super, à samedi alors !_ »

Avec un sourire aux lèvres et un hochement de tête, la mère Farron laissa la jeune étudiante monter dans sa voiture. Elle traversa ensuite la petite route qui séparait son foyer de celui des Yun pour retourner dans le salon, où toute la petite famille y était rassemblée. Comme tous les mercredis après-midi, ils se rassemblaient pour regarder un film parmi les nombreux DVD qu'ils avaient.

Stéphane, son mari, avait levé les yeux vers elle et lui décocha un sourire.

« - _Alors, elle viendra ?_ s'interrogea-t-il.

\- _Oui, et ce week-end elle a un combat, on ira la voir. On pourrait aussi les inviter à dîner le soir._

\- _Bonne idée !_ s'exclama Serah qui regarda ses parents d'un air radieux tour à tour. »

A côté, Claire lâcha un soupir non dissimulé. Visiblement, tout le monde se fichait qu'elle ne puisse plus voir Fang en peinture. Ils aimaient sans doute la torturer. Comme ses parents qui lui répondaient que leur charmante voisine avait bien le droit d'organiser des fêtes chez elle et qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre dans tous ses états. Eux ils s'en fichaient, ils n'étaient presque jamais là les week-end, préférant s'octroyer des journées en amoureux elle ne savait où. En gros elle avait le mauvais rôle, c'était la meilleure ça.

« - _Ce sera peut-être une occasion pour te réconcilier avec elle Claire_ suggéra sa mère en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- _Me réconcilier avec une fille pareille ? Jamais de la vie._

\- _Mais vous vous entendiez si bien quand vous étiez plus jeunes. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous._ »

La blonde resta muette à cette remarque. Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'en parler à sa mère, ni même d'y penser d'ailleurs. Elle voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix avec ça et ne souhaitait plus avoir à entendre parler de Fang toute la sainte journée. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas déménagés ?

Alors qu'elle allait reporter son attention sur la télévision, qui diffusait Harry Potter, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une tempête rousse pénétra dans la maison.

« - _SERAAAAH ! Tu devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé !_ »

L'intéressée se redressa immédiatement, aux aguets. Si elle avait eu des oreilles ont auraient pu voir ces dernières se dresser instantanément.

« - _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte-moi tout !_ »

Vanille l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer vers sa chambre.

« - _Coucou vous trois, je vous pique votre charmante fille quelques secondes_ nous lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Mes parents ne retinrent par leur rire face à cette scène signée dans sa totalité par Vanille Dia. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'interruption. A croire que leur maison était devenu un vrai moulin. Claire, quant à elle, avait sa main qui cachait son visage, totalement désespérée par cette situation. Mais où allait le monde ?

* * *

Vanille se tortillait dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas comment se mettre sans avoir des crampes aux jambes. A côté d'elle, Fang lui disait d'arrêter de bouger, autrement la tente allait s'effondrer. Claire et Serah avaient réussies à s'installer correctement et elles observaient leurs deux amies avec amusement.

Les quatre jeunes filles se trouvaient dans une tente qu'elles avaient essayé de monter par leur propre moyen. Le résultat ne ressemblait pas à grand chose et il suffirait d'un moindre coup de vent pour que le tissu s'envole mais qu'importe, elles n'avaient aucunement envie de tout recommencer, ou même de demander de l'aide à leurs parents. Elles étaient dans le jardin de Vanille, qui habitait à quelques rues de là où Fang, Claire et Serah habitaient.

« - _Bon on peut commencer ?_ demanda Claire qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- _Oui allons-y Vanille_ maugréa Fang en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- _Bon d'accord, d'accord_ capitula cette dernière en levant les mains. »

Elle attrapa la lampe de poche qui était au centre du cerce qu'elles formaient et l'alluma, éclairant ainsi son visage d'une façon peut rassurante. D'autant plus qu'elle affichait un regard et un sourire fou qui firent frissonner Serah, s'agrippant au bras de son aînée.

« - _Ce que je vais vous raconter est une histoire vraie_ débuta la rouquine, sur un ton bien mystérieux et qui se voulait terrifiant. _C'est l'histoire d'un enfant, qui avait à peu près le même âge que nous et qui venait d'acquérir une nouvelle console de jeu achetée dans une brocante auprès d'une dame très âgée. En rentrant chez lui, il demanda à son père de lui brancher sa console afin de pouvoir y jouer. Son père accepta mais lui interdit de jouer pendant plus de deux heures. Le garçon, qui était toujours age et écoutait ses parents, accepta le dilemme et commença à jouer à son jeu. Le but de ce dernier était d'évoluer dans un monde fantastique avec des monstres et des créatures imaginaires en gagnant des niveaux et en récupérant des objets. Comme prévu, le garçon ne joua pas plus de deux heures, satisfait de sa partie. Il s'était bien amusé. Le soir venu, il monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre au lit mais le temps passait et voilà qu'il ne dormait toujours pas. Il voulait fermer les yeux mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ou quelqu'un..._ »

Serah, effrayée, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, retenant un cri de terreur. Fang pouffa face à sa réaction. L'histoire venait à peine de commencer !

« - _Le petit garçon décida donc de se lever, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil_ continua Vanille. _Il descendit dans le salon où il découvrit la télévision allumée et qui donnait sur le menu de son nouveau jeu. Il hésita quelques instants avant de s'asseoir et de récupérer la manette de jeu. Ses parents dormaient, il pouvait peut-être jouer un peu afin de trouver le sommeil... Il lança donc la partie là où il s'était arrêté et continua de jouer jusqu'au petit matin. Afin que ses parents ne le découvre pas, il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour se mettre au lit après avoir éteint sa console. La journée se passa ensuite sans encombre, malgré la fatigue qui étreignait le garçon. A la fin de la journée, lorsque ce fut le moment de dormir, de nouveau, il ne put fermer les yeux. Comme si une force étrange quémandait sa présence... Ainsi, il retourna dans le salon et trouva de nouveau la télévision allumée sur son jeu, qui cette fois-ci avait lancé sa partie. Il prit donc le contrôle de son personnage mais après quelques minutes de jeu, il rencontra un drôle de personnage au fin fond d'une forêt sinistre. C'était un personnage entièrement noir avec seulement une bouche blanche étirée dans un sourire inquiétant... Lorsqu'il lui parla, la boîte de dialogue s'ouvrit et l'étrange personnage lui répondit ceci « Bonsoir Maxime ». Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas. Son personnage s'appelait Zorro, pas Maxime. Maxime... C'était son prénom._ »

Cette fois-ci Serah lâcha un cri de terreur, se cachant sous les couvertures, toute tremblante. Claire tenta de la rassurer mais même elle n'était pas totalement sereine. Elle se demandait ce qui allait arriver au petit garçon...

« - _Maxime commença à paniquer et il décida de s'éloigner de ce personnage. Mais, étrangement, il revenait toujours au même endroit, où se tenait cette ombre. Laissant tomber sa manette, il se précipita vers la console et l'éteignit, de même que l'écran. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre et se mit au lit, bien que n'ayant toujours pas la possibilité de s'endormir. Il commençait à entendre des bruits étranges... Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent, quelqu'un semblait murmurer des choses. Terrorisé, Maxime se cacha sous la couette au moment où sa porte s'ouvrit lentement. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Tout doucement. Il pouvait sentir un souffle chaud au dessus de lui ainsi qu'une odeur étrange et désagréable. On agrippait sa couverture. Cette dernière se retirait lentement. Et là..._ »

Le suspens était insoutenable. Claire était à présent collée à sa sœur et fixait Vanille sans cligner des yeux.

« - _Il leva les yeux et découvrit ce sourire blanc et inquiétant. Cette masse noire qu'il avait vu dans son jeu se tenait juste devant lui. La bouche bougea pour prononcer quelques mots « Tu n'aurais pas dû arrêter de jouer, Maxime... ». »_

Et immédiatement, Fang se jeta sur les deux sœur en lâchant un hurlement. Les deux jeunes filles lâchèrent un cri de terreur et levèrent les bras pour se protéger Face à ce massacre, Vanille éclata de rire, suivit rapidement par la fille à la peau mâte. L'aînée des Farron, une fois sa peur passée, jeta un regard plein de reproche à ses deux amies qui avaient visiblement monté un plan pour leur faire peur.

« - V _ous allez le payer !_ »

Elle se jeta sur elles pour les couvrir de chatouilles, les faisant se tordre dans tous les sens. De son côté, Serah ne s'était toujours pas remise et tentait de calmer ses sanglots. C'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas se firent entendre, immobilisant immédiatement les quatre enfants. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent rapidement, imaginant toute sorte de scénario possible.

« - _C'est sûrement mes parents_ chuchota Vanille, tentant de se rassurer. »

C'est là qu'une ombre se dressa au-dessus de la tente, ne bougeant plus. A présent, les quatre filles se serraient entre elles, complètement tétanisées. Plus aucune ne respiraient. Et, dans la seconde qui suivit, l'ouverture de la tente se releva pour laisser apparaître la mère de Vanille, qui lâcha un « _BOUH !_ » monumental. Les filles crièrent à l'unisson, se cachant toutes le visage à l'aide de la couverture.

« - _Ah ah les filles, si vous aviez vu vos têtes !_ s'amusa l'adulte.

\- _Roh maman !_ protesta Vanille une fois sa peur passée. _C'est pas sympa !_

\- _Ah ah ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ce sera la dernière fois. En tout cas il se fait tard les filles, éteignez les lampes et au lit._ »

Soulagées, elles hochèrent toutes la tête avant de s'allonger confortablement pour dormir. Vanille et Serah étaient aux extrémités tandis que Fang et Claire se trouvaient entre les deux jeunes filles.

« - _Plus jamais tu nous refais ça Fang_ la menaça la blonde dans un chuchotement.

\- _Hm on verra_ répondit la brune avec une désinvolture qui la caractérisait tant. »

Claire leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser son amie venir se coller à elle, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle aurait dû la frapper mais étrangement, elle était plus attendrie qu'autre chose. Elle décida donc de rejoindre son amie dans les bras de Morphée, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas faire de cauchemar sur des ombres étranges et sinistres...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que ce début vous aura plu, j'attend vos avis. La suite ne devrait pas tarder, dans une semaine ou deux je pense.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà la suite ! Ça a été plus rapide que ce que je pensais, j'espère que votre petite attente sera comblée.**

 **En tout cas je remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui sont passés par là. Je suis ravie de revoir des visages familiers et d'en découvrir de nouveaux également, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira ! Et pour répondre à mon très cher Guest, sache que j'ai bien l'intention de continuer Ravages mais je ne sais absolument pas quand. Je ferais en sorte que cela ne traîne pas trop mais c'est difficile de dompter une imagination en panne, vilaine chose D:**

 **Bref, je pose toujours quelques bases dans ce chapitre mais on avance un peu plus. Rien de très gros mais ça avance. Ce serait dommage de tout vous dévoiler aussi vite, non ? :P Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Fang les rejeta en arrière, retirant ainsi les quelques mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle glissa la fermeture de sa veste en cuir jusqu'en haut afin de ne pas laisser le froid s'insinuer dans son décolleté et continua sa marche au milieu des arbres et de l'herbe fraîche. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune éclairait les lieux d'une lumière apaisante. La noiraude adorait marcher la nuit, surtout en hiver. C'était là où tout était calme et où il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Alors elle profitait de ces petits instants qu'elle s'octroyait en se rendant en boîte de nuit. Cette dernière se trouvait dans le quartier, à seulement quelques pas de chez elle. Il lui suffisait de couper par le parc pour y arriver en une dizaine ou une quinzaine de minutes.

D'ailleurs, le bâtiment commençait à apparaître devant elle, accompagné de la maison de cette chère Jihl qui habitait juste en face. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une maison, c'était un grand château des temps modernes. Une bâtisse tout simplement gigantesque, avec un petit ruisseau, de la verdure un peu partout, une maison qui faisait deux étages avec des pièces qui n'en finissaient plus. Fang avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y aller lorsqu'elle était enfant. Quand personne ne savait encore que Jihl était une véritable peste. Et, pour citer ses mots, elle était tombée sur le cul. Tout était si grand et si.. Chic à l'intérieur. Il y avait un piano en plein milieu du salon, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de trouver cet instrument ici, ainsi que des tableaux de grands peintres aux noms imprononçables, de la vaisselle en argent, et tout plein d'autres choses réservées à l'élite. Normal, quand on voyait comment ses parents se faisaient de la tune : les deux étant gérants d'une multinational qui faisait des bénéfices monde sur toute la surface du globe. Comme quoi, il fallait seulement être pistonner pour réussir dans la vie, et ça, Fang trouvait que c'était dégueulasse.

Jetant un regard de dégoût à la demeure des Nabaat, elle s'avança ensuite vers l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, un bâtiment pas très imposant et entièrement noir, d'où s'échappait une musique étouffée. Un peu sinistre il fallait l'avouer mais l'intérieur était beaucoup chaleureux. Et c'est sans plus attendre que la boxeuse poussa la porte pour pénétrer au sein de l'édifice, plongeant immédiatement dans la musique bruyante, bien que n'étant que dans la partie « accueil ». Là où l'on pouvait trouver les vestiaire ainsi que le charmant videur qui se chargeait de jeter dehors ceux dont la tête ne lui revenait pas. Heureusement pour l'étudiante, à force de fréquenter cet endroit, elle était au bon endroit sur la liste.

Elle déposa donc sa veste ainsi que ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle où toute l'action se déroulait. A sa gauche il y avait un bar où Lebreau ainsi qu'un homme dont elle oubliait sans cesse le prénom mettaient à profit leur talent de barman. A droite se trouvait la piste de danse, grande, lumineuse et surtout, alléchante. Autour d'elle quelques petits coins avaient été aménagés pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir autour d'une table. Les yeux de jade de la jeune fille à la peau mâte balayèrent la salle à la recherche de tête familière. Elle repéra alors Rygdea, Yuj et Vanille assis à une des tables, riant tous les trois aux éclats. Avec un sourire, elle fit un croche au bras où elle commanda plusieurs shots avant de rejoindre ses camarades, verres en main.

« - _Hé Fang, te voilà enfin !_ lança Rydgea en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- _Ouais désolée, j'ai été retardée à cause de mon père. Tu l'connais, toujours aussi bavard._ »

Elle posa les verres sur la table et s'assit à côté de son ami. Ce dernier se jeta immédiatement sur un des shots et le but d'une traite. La noiraude l'imita, rapidement suivit par Yuj et Vanille.

« - _Ils sont où les autres ?_ demanda alors Fang alors que sa gorge était en feu.

 _\- Snow est chez lui, avec Serah. Maqui est privé de sortie apparemment et Gadot a un repas de famille._

 _\- En gros ils nous ont tous lâché_ grommela Vanille.

 _\- Bah on peut quand même s'amuser sans eux !_ s'exclama Rygdea en levant un nouveau verre. »

Ses amis ne purent que rire face à son entrain et ils trinquèrent pour cette soirée qui commençait parfaitement bien. Avec la musique qui faisait trembler leurs tympans, ils devaient crier pour se faire entendre mais ça, ils avaient l'habitude. Ils fréquentaient cette boîte presque tous les vendredis soir afin de décompresser après une longue semaine de cours éreintant. Ou pas si éreintant que ça. C'était juste une excuse qu'il se donnait tous pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. Vous connaissez les humains hein, tous les mêmes.

Après avoir vidé quelques verres, Fang se redressa, sentant que c'était le moment idéal pour aller sur la piste de danse, ses trois amis à sa suite. Ils se faufilèrent au milieu de la foule de jeunes pressés les uns contre les autres, aveuglés par les flashs et les effets de lumière qui illuminaient la piste. Une fois un peu d'espace trouvé, les quatre étudiants commencèrent à se laisser aller par la musique. Ou plutôt à se déchaîner, parce que les mouvements qu'ils faisaient ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose. Rygdea et Yuj, en parfaits représentants sur sexe masculin, semblaient imiter une danse venue tout droit de leurs ancêtres, il y a plusieurs millions d'années. Quant aux deux filles, elles essayaient de faire quelque chose de sensuel mais... Ça ne donnait pas le résultat escompté. En somme, ils étaient comme quatre bras cassés mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Tous les autres autour d'eux faisaient plus ou moins la même chose, avec quelques dérivées. Les jeunes n'avaient décidément plus aucun respect pour la danse, et c'était une des principales raisons qui poussaient les adultes à fuir les boîtes de nuit, après la honte de chercher à retrouver leurs jeunes années.

Rygdea, qui observait Fang, attrapa cette dernière par la taille pour venir la coller à lui. Et il faisait ça à chaque sorties en boîte. A croire que c'était devenu un jeu pour lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas résister à cette fille aux airs indomptable et au déhanchement si sexy. La brune ralentir légèrement sa danse, la tête dans le vague dû aux effets de lumière et ceux de l'alcool qui commençaient à s'emparer de son corps. Le comportement de son ami la faisait sourire. Bien que n'étant aucunement le genre de fille qui s'amusait à coucher avec n'importe qui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de filtrer de temps en temps. C'était enivrant et excitant. Se sentir désiré lui était agréable, sans pour autant que cela devienne une obsession. Après tout, elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, elle pouvait bien profiter de quelques plaisirs qui lui offrait sa jeunesse, avant de se retrouver mariée avec cinq gosses sous le bras.

Ainsi, elle se retourna pour faire face au châtain avant de glisser ses deux mains sur son visage, caressant sa barbe naissante. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour avant de la coller un peu plus à elle, passant ses deux mains sur ses fesses. Dans ces moments là, Fang ressentait comme un nœud dans son estomac. Une sensation désagréable, avec une voix dans sa tête qui lui intimait de s'arrêter. Mais elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait assez donné. Elle avait envie de vivre, d'avancer. Alors elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami, l'embrassant fougueusement. Demain, elle prétexterait avoir été trop saoule, tout comme Rygdea, et ça s'arrêterait là. De toute façon elle ne souhaitait pas plus. Plus maintenant.

* * *

Frappant à la porte, Claire attendit sagement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, elle constata qu'il était dix-neuf heure passées. Oui, elle était en retard mais, comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait tenu à accompagner sa sœur chez ce crétin de Snow, à contrecœur, bien entendu. Entre elles, les choses s'étaient plus ou moins calmées. Claire avait cessé de l'envoyer balader, c'était déjà ça. Néanmoins, la pilule restait difficile à avaler.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gris accompagné de son mari, dans la même tranche d'âge et avec cette même couleur capillaire. La blonde leur accorda un sourire.

« - _Bonsoir monsieur et madame Estheim, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit contre-temps._

 _\- Aucun problème Claire, on n'est pas pressés de toute façon_ lui répondit Nora, la mère, en souriant.

 _\- Oui mais maintenant que tu es là on ne va pas traîner plus longtemps_ rajouta Bartholomew qui se dirigea déjà vers leur voiture. »

Sa femme lâcha un soupir, avec un sourire tout de même amusé.

« - _Excuse-le, quand c'est l'heure de manger, il faut y aller._

 _\- Pas de problème, passez une bonne soirée._ »

Elle la remercia avant de rentrer dans leur Audi noire. L'étudiante leur fit quelques signes avant que la voiture ne disparaisse à l'intersection et pénétra dans la maison, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un jeune garçon qui avait la même tignasse grise que ses géniteurs et qui l'observait en souriant.

« - _Salut Hope, prêt pour passer une soirée de folie avec tes révisions ?_

 _\- Pfff t'es obligée de me le rappeler d'entrée de jeu ?_ grommela immédiatement le jeune homme, ayant perdu tout sourire. »

La blonde lâcha un petit rire. La plupart de ses vendredis soir elle les passait ici, dans cette maison chaleureuse. Elle connaissait Hope depuis deux ans déjà, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à trouver de potentiels intéressés pour des cours particuliers. Le couple Estheim avait répondu à son appel, souhaitant solidifier les compétences de leur fils unique. Ainsi, ils avaient fixer leur rendez-vous le vendredi, jour où les parents sortaient assez souvent pour assister à des dîners ennuyeux d'adultes, comme ils les appelaient.

Retirant sa veste, elle déposa celle-ci sur le dossier du canapé avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescent. Le temps a passé et elle avait finit par s'être attachée à lui. C'était un peu comme son petit protégé, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Elle voulait le voir réussir dans la vie, le voir grandir correctement, lui inculquer de bonnes valeurs. Comme une mère en fait. Mais ça, c'était une chose que Claire n'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

« - _T'en fais pas, on va y aller tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Tu as tout préparé ?_

 _\- Oui, tout est en haut._ »

Claire hocha la tête et suivit Hope à l'étage, où ils s'installèrent sur le bureau dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Cette dernière n'était pas très grande, composée de quelques vieux meubles avec des figurines de drôles d'univers un peu partout. C'était le dada de Hope, collectionner des figurines de ses univers favoris. Un vrai mordu de lecture et de films fantastiques.

Les deux ami se mirent donc au travail, étudiant les mathématiques comme l'anglais et l'histoire. Ils travaillèrent non-stop jusqu'à vintg-et-une heure, heure à laquelle Claire décida de marquer une pause. Ou plutôt de s'arrêter complètement. Sans vraiment l'avouer clairement, l'étudiante commençait un peu à fatiguer, et son ventre criait famine. Les deux compères étaient donc retournés au rez-de-chaussée et la blonde s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit repas rapide. Elle décida de faire cuir des courgettes avec un peu de tomates la poêle, le tout accompagné par une dose de riz. La fin des légumes d'été arrivait à grand pas et elle voulait encore profiter des derniers jours pour pouvoir en déguster. Même si en Décembre on trouvait toujours des courgettes dans les super-marché, elle préférait respecter le calendrier saisonnier.

Une fois prêt, elle mis le tout dans deux assiettes avant de retourner dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté du jeune garçon. Celui-ci la remercia d'un sourire avant d'entamer son assiette en regardant distraitement l'émission qui passait à la télévision.

« - _Quoi de neuf ces derniers temps ?_ lui demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé sa première bouchée.

 _\- Oh tu sais, pas grand chose. J'ai été convoqué au commissariat pour avoir, visiblement, enfreint la loi. Je dois m'y rendre lundi._

 _\- Ah, encore Fang, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Comme toujours_ soupira-t-elle. »

Claire replia ses jambes contre son torse en mélangeant distraitement son plat, se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Ce n'était pas elle la fautive et pourtant on lui demandait de rendre des comptes, c'était insensé ! Injuste, toute cette histoire était tout simplement injuste.

« - _Tu as essayé de lui parler ?_ »

L'intéressée tourna immédiatement la tête vers son ami, les yeux, l'observant comme s'il était fou. Parler avec Fang ? Mais il délirait complètement. Tout d'abord, elle ne pouvait avoir de conversation sensé avec cette fille. Ou plutôt cette chose. Ensuite, rien que l'idée de s'approcher d'elle pour entamer une conversation inexistante la répugnait. Et finalement, pourquoi ce serait à elle d'aller lui parler ? Tout ça arrivait uniquement par sa faute, c'était à elle de réparer les dégâts qu'elle causait. C'était elle qui se comportait comme... Comme... Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour la décrire mais sincèrement, ce n'était rien de très reluisant.

Serrant les poings, elle finit par détourner le regard de l'adolescent qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur du regard de son ami.

« - _Inutile_ lâcha-t-elle en grinçant des dents. »

Et Hope soupira. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Connaissant Claire, il savait qu'elle n'agirait jamais comme ça. S'excuser, elle ne le faisait pas à la légère, d'autant plus que ce n'était sans doute pas à elle de faire le premier pas vers Fang. A force, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui les avait troublé. Ou alors il l'ignorait, tout simplement. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'était que les deux étudiantes ne pouvaient plus se voir en peinture et que, visiblement, aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de hisser le drapeau blanc.

« - _Il y a également Serah qui m'a lâchement trahit_ continua-t-elle sur le même ton. _C'était elle qui prévenait Fang à chaque fois que je contactais la police._

 _\- Oh merde..._ bredouilla le jeune homme qui ne savait décemment plus quoi dire. _Du coup vous... ?_

 _\- Je lui ai remonté les bretelles, évidemment, et elle peut toujours aller se faire brosser pour que je lui pardonne_ termina-t-elle avec une moue.

 _\- Hm... Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle était un peu déprimée ces derniers temps, pour les quelques fois où je l'ai croisé au lycée._

 _\- Ça m'est égal, elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi. Si jamais je la revois à une de ces soirées de débiles, je l'envoie en Mongolie._ »

Face à cette hargne nouvelle dirigée vers sa propre sœur, qui est pourtant la prunelle de ses yeux, Hope ne put s'empêcher de rire. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, la blonde troqua son masque de faire pour un petit sourire. Peut-être qu'elle abusait un petit peu trop. Juste un petit peu.

« - _Allez, parlons d'autre chose. Comment ça va avec Cassandra ? A-t-elle enfin succombé à ton joli minois ?_ »

Instantanément, les joues de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent et son regard chercha à fuir celui inquisiteur de son aînée.

« - _Roh, Claire !_ »

* * *

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi se trouvait-elle à cette table ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle juste en face de cette fille ? Pourquoi la vie avait-elle décidé d'être aussi injuste avec elle ? Pourquoi tant de haine diriger contre sa pauvre petite personne, elle qui était pourtant une femme exemplaire ?

Plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande trop cuite, Claire avait mille et une insultes qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et qu'elle aimerait adresser à chaque personnes présentes à cette table. Sans exception. Devant elle, la brune semblait jubiler de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Cette dernière abordait un sourire des plus moqueur et satisfait, mâchant tranquillement son met tout en faisant semblant d'écouter son père raconter ses nouveaux exploits en natation. Franchement, c'était le pied de voir la blonde dans tous ses états. Ses sourcils qui se fronçaient au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, sa mâchoire qui se serrait et se dé-serrait, ses traits qui se tiraient en une légère grimace... Il n'y avait pas meilleur tableau au monde.

Au début, elle pensait que ce dîner était une mauvaise idée. Lorsque son père l'avait prévenu, elle s'était immédiatement dit qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise soirée. C'était sans oublier le caractère de cochon de Claire. Au final, cette soirée était plus que drôle et elle valait bien toutes ses soirées.

« - _Fang ?_ »

Tournant la tête, l'intéressée observa Stéphane qui visiblement la regardait depuis quelques minutes, tout comme les autres personnes présentes à table. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de retrouver la question qui lui avait posé, avant d'afficher un petit sourire désolé.

« - _Dis donc t'as la tête ailleurs toi_ s'amusa son frère.

 _\- Je te demandais quand est-ce que se déroulerait ton prochain combat_ répéta le père Farron avec un sourire.

 _\- Ah ! Euh je ne sais pas encore, mon coach ne m'a rien dit dessus_ répondit-elle non sans lancer un regard noir à son frangin.

 _\- En tout cas c'était très impressionnant_ déclara Serah. _J'ai bien cru que cette fille allait te casser en deux tellement elle était énorme !_

 _\- Que veux-tu, j'ai trop de talent_ déclara-t-elle en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière, comme les fameuses pubs de l'Oréal. »

Les rires fusèrent et la brune aborda un sourire satisfait, contente de voir que son petit effet avait fonctionné. De son côté, la blonde levait les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, dans quoi était-elle tombée ? Elle aurait dû aller chez Noël ce soir, ça lui aurait épargné ce genre de scène affligeante.

Le reste du dîner se déroula au milieu des rires et des conversations. Même Claire, qui gardait tout de même son humeur ronchonne, y rajouta son grain de sel sous l'insistance de sa sœur à s'intégrer dans leurs conversations. Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, l'aînée sortie de table afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Les adultes restèrent entre eux pour discuter de leur nouvelle machine à laver tandis que Serah, Fang et Calix étaient partis s'installer devant la télévision. Vous pensiez vraiment que Claire allait se joindre à eux ? C'est mal la connaître. Avec Fang dans les parages, elle préférait rester dans son coin d'intimité afin d'être le moins possible confronter à elle. Elle avait assez souffert durant le repas où cette idiote n'avait pas arrêter de se payer sa tête. Un jour elle la frapperait, et ce jour là, elle en profitera un maximum. Sa patience avait des limites qui commençaient à être atteintes. Sans oublier ce même sentiment de malaise, celui qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur la brune. Ça en devenait insupportable. Elle avait réussit à l'éviter pendant les vacances d'été, se rendant chez sa famille et partant en voyage avec ses parents mais depuis la rentrée, elle la croisait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. A la fac pour commencer et voilà qu'elle la retrouvait chez elle, affalée sur son canapé à raconter sans doute ses exploits à la boxe.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle soupira longuement. Elle était épuisée de tout ça. Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliquées ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Non, bien sûr que non. La seule fautive dans l'histoire, c'était Fang. Alors pourquoi cette question lui revenait sans cesse ?

Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle inspira longuement, espérant faire fuir ses doutes par ce geste. Elle se redressa ensuite pour laisser son regard divaguer sur sa chambre. Autrefois c'était une pièce beaucoup plus grande puisque quand elle était enfant, elle partageait la même chambre avec sa cadette. Elles avaient une chambre très rose bonbon, avec un papier-peint à fleurs et des tapis de dinosaures mignons au sol. Ce dernier était souvent jonché de jouets et de livres. Elles ne s'étaient jamais ennuyées au milieu de cet univers plein de fantaisie. Mais voilà, elles avaient grandis et vint un jour le moment où toutes deux eurent besoin d'intimité. Enfin, ce fut surtout Serah qui le réclama. Au début, Claire avait ressenti ça comme une insulte. Pour elle, que sa sœur désirait avoir sa propre chambre voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus autant qu'avant, qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne voulait plus partager avec elle. Mais avec le temps, elle compris que c'était simplement quelque chose de normal. Que les adolescents devaient avoir leurs moments privilégiés, où ils se retrouvaient seuls face à eux-mêmes. Elle avait été comme ça elle aussi, bien que s'étant adapté à la cohabitation avec sa sœur durant cette période. A présent, sa chambre était composé d'un grand lit aux draps mauves, d'un commode et d'un bureau. Rien de très impressionnant. Il y avait quelques babioles qui traînaient, des cartes postales, des livres, des bouts de papier, quelques vêtements et ça s'arrêtait là. Contrairement à certaines chambres d'étudiants, celle de Claire avait su rester des plus basique et ça ne la gênait pas. Elle était bien dedans, sa chambre lui ressemblait.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait se rallonger, elle remarqua que Fang venait de passer l'embrasure de sa porte, qu'elle avait négligemment laissé ouverte. La noiraude s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Fang ?_ demanda la blonde sur un ton froid.

 _\- Oh rien de très important, simplement discuter_ répondit la brune d'un ton désinvolte. »

Roulant des yeux, Claire préféra se lever et s'approcha de la brune.

« - _Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, sors de ma chambre._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses invités Sunshine_ argua l'étudiante à la peau mâte. »

A l'entente de ce surnom, l'intéressée serra immédiatement les poings. Elle était simplement venue la torturer un peu plus. Comme elle s'était amusée à faire il y a quelques années.

« - _Sors de ma chambre_ réitéra-t-elle en articulant chacun de ses mots. »

Haussant un sourcil, sa vis-à-vis ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, plus amusée par la situation qu'autre chose. Croisant les bras, Claire n'était pas prête à lâcher ce duel. Elle voulait de l'entêtement et de la stupidité ? Elle allait en avoir. Ainsi, elle planta son regard froid dans le sien, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la boxeuse explosa de rire. Sa voisine la laissa faire, se disant simplement que son crâne devait sonné creux et qu'enfin, le folie s'était emparée d'elle.

« - _C'est tellement facile de t'énerver_ pouffa la fille au regard de jade.

 _\- Pardon ?!_ »

Et elle rit de plus belle. Décidément, cette situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule et à force, elle finirait pas perdre le contrôle. Cette fille était décidément la seule à pouvoir la faire sortir de ses gongs et c'était très énervant, surtout quand elle se jouait d'elle à ce sujet.

« - _C'est bon dégage._ »

Sur ces mots, la blonde poussa sans ménagement la brune hors de sa chambre, la faisant tituber sur le coup de la surprise. Elles s'observèrent pendant un instant et le regard moqueur de la noiraude disparut pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus... énigmatique.

« - _Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire sortir de ta vie comme ça Claire_ déclara-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Interloquée, l'étudiante modèle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si elle venait de rêver.

« - _J'y comprend rien mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tu me manque_ continua Fang en se rapprochant. »

Hein ? Quoi ?!

* * *

Faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, Fang tentait de trouver ses mots. Elle avait même ouvert un dictionnaire sur son bureau mais l'avait rapidement délaissé, se perdant au milieu de ses nombreuses pages. Elle comptait à présent sur son cerveau mais ce dernier avait totalement cessé de fonctionner. Quand elle avait besoin de lui, forcément, il ne répondait pas à l'appel ! A quoi cela servait d'avoir un cerveau dans ces cas là ?

« - _Fang ?_ l'appela son père du salon. »

L'intéressée serra les dents. Non, elle n'était pas prête ! Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Désolée ? Amuse-toi sans moi ? Ce ne sera pas long ? Bien sûr que ce sera long. Deux mois c'est affreusement long. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était injuste. Elle avait prévu de s'amuser pendant les vacances, pas de suivre son père à l'autre bout du monde.

Rapidement, sa vue se brouillait et elle fut prise de sanglots. Son père, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir arriver, pénétra dans sa chambre et la trouva assise sur son lit, ses mains cachant son visage. D'un regard attendri, il s'approcha de sa fille pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« - _Écoute Fang, je suis vraiment désolée de devoir t'embarquer là-dedans mais tu comprends que tu ne peux pas rester toute seule ici, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse ce fut un reniflement.

« - _Tu t'amuseras aussi là-bas, tu verras. L'Australie c'est vraiment un beau pays, il y a des kangourous et tu pourras même essayer de surfer !_

 _\- Mais moi je veux rester avec Claire_ pleurnicha la jeune fille en essuyant son nez avec sa manche.

 _\- Tu joueras avec elle quand on rentrera. Tu as toute ta vie pour t'amuser avec elle alors ne sois pas triste._ »

La petite brune leva son visage rempli de larmes vers lui. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Deux mois dans une vie ce n'était pas grand chose. Puis son amie n'allait pas s'évaporer, hein ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Respirant un bon coup, elle renifla une nouvelle fois, un peu calmée grâce aux paroles de son père. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment le dos. Malgré son comportement un peu immature parfois, il savait toujours comment la réconforter et à quel moment prendre le rôle de père. Ainsi, pour le remercier, sa fille enroula ses bras autour de son torse, posant sa tête contre ce dernier, marmonnant un petit « Merci ». Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant que son père lui dise qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Un peu plus légère que précédemment, la noiraude le suivit dans le salon, où attendaient Calix et Amina, la copine de son père. Franchement, elle ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait avec cette femme mais son paternel en était fou amoureux, elle ne pouvait décidément rien faire. Cela faisait à présent cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble mais elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à la présence de cette femme.

« - _Bon, on va charger la voiture, dire au revoir aux voisins et ensuite, en avant pour l'aventure !_ s'enthousiasma Teau, le chef de famille, tel un gamin. »

Tous acquiescèrent et s'activèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à sonner chez les Farron, à seulement quelques petits mètre de chez eux. Ce fut la petite Serah qui leur ouvrit, pétillante d'énergie.

« - _Oh salut ! Vous venez prendre le goûter avec nous ?_ se hasarda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Malheureusement pas cette fois ma puce_ débuta Amina avec un sourire. _C'est l'heure pour nous de partir voir les kangourous._

 _\- Oh c'est vrai, la chance ! J'aimerais bien partir avec vous mais papa et maman veulent pas_ termina la petite fille en croisant les bras.

 _\- Une prochaine fois peut-être_ s'amusa le père Yun avant d'entrer dans la maison, suivit par sa petite famille. »

A l'intérieur, ils furent accueillit par Stéphane qui déposait un plein remplis de petits gâteaux et de pâtisseries sur leur table basse.

« - _Salut vous ! Alors, c'est le départ ?_

\- _Et oui, enfin_ répondit le nageur des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- _J'espère que tu reviendras avec plein de médailles._ »

Ne s'intéressant pas à la conversation, Fang balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant son amie qui n'était visiblement pas là. Elle s'adressa donc au père de la jeune fille, espérant que ce dernier pourra éclairer sa lanterne.

« - _Elle est où Claire ?_

 _\- Ah, dans sa chambre je crois. De mauvaise humeur, évidemment. Tu me rendrais un grand service en la consolant._ »

La brune hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde, passant simplement par le couloir qui donnait sur la cuisine, la salle de bain et leur jardin. Une fois dans la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa voisine qui était recroquevillée en boule sur son lit, faisant dos à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« - _Claire..._ »

La noiraude s'approcha et s'assoyait près de son amie, qui laissait échapper quelques sanglots. Elle passa sa main dans son dos, frottant ce dernier afin de tenter de la calmer.

« - _Je suis désolée Sunshine. J'ai pas envie de partir non plus mais j'ai pas le choix. On se verra quand je rentrerais._ »

Elle utilisait les mêmes paroles que son père lui avait utilisé afin de la réconforter. Si ça avait marché pour elle, ça pourrait également marcher pour la jeune blonde. Mais cette dernière resta pliée sur elle-même, préférant rester muette. Fang se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce genre de situation ne lui était jamais arrivé, sauf avec Vanille où il suffisait de lui mettre une glace sous le nez pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Malheureusement, Claire semblait plus têtue.

« - _Je t'enverrais plein de photos, on pourra parler grâce à l'ordinateur et puis je t'achèterais plein de souvenirs._

 _\- J'm'en fiche_ pleurnicha son amie.

 _\- Roh allez, on va quand même passer de bonnes vacances._ »

Sa vis-à-vis se tourna lentement vers elle, le visage bouffit par les larmes et son nez n'arrangeait pas le tout. La brune avait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer autant, et elle ne savait pas comme s'y faire pour arranger les choses. Peut-être que si elle s'enfermait à double tour dans la chambre de son amie, son père finirait par partir sans elle et elle passerait ses vacances chez les Farron. Ça pourrait marcher...

« - _Je suis désolée mais je veux pas que tu partes_ sanglota la blonde.

 _\- Moi non plus va... Mais j'ai pas le choix. Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait plus se revoir._ »

Sur ces mots, elle se déplaça vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras, calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Claire se laissa faire, laissant son amie la bercer doucement. Elle en avait besoin. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas la voir de toutes les vacances. C'était un caprice qu'elle faisait, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Déjà, ne pas voir la noiraude pendant une semaine la faisait broyer du noir alors qu'est-ce que cela allait être pour deux mois ? C'était impensable. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais elle avait besoin d'elle, terriblement besoin d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'elle s'amusait autant et qu'elle se sentait totalement heureuse, malgré sa manie de chercher à l'embêter sans cesse, de faire sa forte tête à chaque fois, de l'entraîner dans des aventures qui finissent souvent mal et bien d'autres choses. Sans ce caractère, elle ne serait plus Fang, celle a qui elle tient le plus au monde.

Le chagrin de la brune revint au galop, face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie d'enfance. Comment pouvait-elle partir après ça ? C'était affreusement douloureux, elle sentait son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine, sans oublier les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Instinctivement, elle la serra un peu plus contre elle, souhaitant oublier sa douleur de par le sentiment de chaleur qu'elle lui procurait. Malheureusement, l'instant se brisa trop vite à son goût, son père réclamait déjà sa présence pour qu'ils puissent partir.

S'écartant un peu de Claire, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin d'y remettre un peu de l'ordre, déplaçant les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son visage humide.

« - _Je t'oublierais pas, je t'écrirais tous les jours_ la rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, mettant sa propre tristesse de côté. »

Sa voisine se contenta de hocher la tête, essuyant ses quelques larmes entre deux sanglots refoulés. La noiraude n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ne mettrait dans un état pareil. Elle s'imaginait être la seule à se morfondre dans son lit en se levant ce matin. En y réfléchissant, elle aurait peut-être dû aller la voir bien avant, afin de profiter d'elle au maximum. Malheureusement, le temps jouait contre elle et il c'était l'heure d'y aller.

Toujours avec son nœud dans le ventre, elle s'extirpa du lit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa propriétaire. Cette dernière s'efforça de lui sourire en lui murmurant un « Amuse-toi bien ». Fang ne put que la remercier silencieusement, avec un seul regard, et quitta la pièce, espérant sincèrement qu'elle allait s'amuser. Parce que là, c'était mal parti.

* * *

Son cœur rata un battement. Claire fixait Fang avec étonnement, se demandant si elle se moquait d'elle ou si elle rêvait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi lui dira ça maintenant ? Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Ces simples mots suffirent à la blonde pour plonger dans un miasme d'émotions, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter. Comment le pourrait-elle de toute manière ? Fang semblait si sincère... Et c'est là qu'elle lui attrapa la main, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Instinctivement, la blonde recula, échappant à la poigne de sa voisine. Ce contact... C'était comme si elle venait de toucher un fil électrique. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette drôle de sensation qui lui donnait dans picotements dans tout le corps. Mais elle ne devait pas se fourvoyer. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, parfaitement ancrés dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant cette horrible douleur, ce goût de trahison.

Ainsi, son visage de referma, n'y faisant plus qu'apparaître la froideur tandis qu'elle observait toujours le visage de la brune. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. Cette fille jouait de toute évidence avec ses sentiments et cela devait cesser.

« - _Je t'ai dis de partir Fang_ cracha-t-elle, de nouveau sur la défensive. »

Et sa réaction ne se fit par attendre.

* * *

 **Je suis méchante n'est-ce pas ? :D Vous pouvez pas me haïr autrement je ne posterais pas la suite, nananananaire ~ J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Désolée de poster ce troisième chapitre un peu en retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps avec les révisions des partiels et tout ça. Puis ce week-end je suis allée au TGS avec CandySona et BadMonster-Fr (vais en profiter pour leur faire de la pub, si vous n'avez pas lu leur fanfic c'est le moment), vous devez vous douter que cela n'a pas été de tout repos xD J'y étais avec mon cosplay de Lightning, mais je n'ai pas réussis à mettre la perruque, le drame. Je pourrais vous raconter comment ça s'est passé en large et en travers mais je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de lire ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais juste répondre aux reviews des guests :**

 **Guest : Avoir la flemme de se connecter c'est le mal ! Je peux même pas t'harceler de pavé par MP, c'est triste 8D /poutre/ Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant cette fic et celles qui suivront :) Et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pris la peine de corriger le dernier chapitre, honte à moi. J'étais trop pressée de le poster xD Normalement il y a aura moins de fautes dans celui-là, enfin je l'espère.**

 **Orang Outan : (j'adore ton pseudo au passage 8D) Héhé ravie d'apprendre que j'embellis tes journées, je suis là pour ça après tout ! (oui j'ai même un costume de super héro étout). Il n'est jamais trop tard pour poster un commentaire. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as autant apprécié mes derniers écrits ! Et oui je suis particulièrement attachée à cette fic pour cet aspect là, écrire un peu leur enfance c'est vraiment chouette, puis elles sont trop choupi fdklfsdf. Pour ce qui est de leur relation tu vas voir que ça ne s'arrange pas xD Hm Fang est autant fautive que Claire en fait, mais c'est franchement tout con au final, tu verras le moment venu niarniark. J'essayerais d'être moins sadique dans les prochaines chapitres ! Mais je te garantis rien (a) J'espère que cette suite te plairas en tout cas ! Et n'hésite pas à faire un pavé la prochaine fois, j'adore en manger nomnom 8D**

 **BREF. Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre mes petits, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fang la fixait droit dans les yeux. Au milieu de ce torrent tumultueux, elle pouvait y voir de la haine, dirigée uniquement vers elle. De la tristesse également, des regrets. Elle n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle avait décidé de tenter de se rapprocher d'elle. De lui faire comprendre que cette situation devenait insoutenable, en plus d'être ridicule. D'obtenir des réponses, ne seraient-ce qu'infime. Mais voilà tout ce qu'elle recevait en échange : du rejet, du dégoût, de la haine. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cette fille ? Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement folle, qu'elle avait décidé de se faire souffrir inutilement, l'accusant de tous les maux pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison.

La noiraude serra les poings, sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle en avait assez. Voilà comment ses efforts étaient remerciés. Tant pis pour elle, si elle ne voulait rien lui dire et laisser la situation comme telle, soit.

« - _Très bien, tu peux aller te faire foutre à présent_ lâcha-t-elle, amère. »

Et sans attendre de réaction de sa part, elle retourna dans le salon, où son frère la fixait étrangement, les sourcils froncés. Tout comme Serah. Visiblement leur échange n'était pas passé inaperçu. Quoi, ils allaient lui faire la morale ? Ils pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Comme une flèche, l'étudiante sortie de la maison, descendant les marches du perron pour se retrouver sur la chaussée. Ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient à un rythme irrégulier. Elle essaya de retrouver une respiration calme mais malgré l'air frais nocturne, elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa poitrine se contractait au fur et à mesure, lui donnant une douleur qu'elle ne méritait décidément pas. C'est vrai, qu'avait-elle fait de mal après tout ? Rageusement, elle passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. Mais rien ! Elle n'avait rien fait ! Alors pourquoi tout semblait de travers ? Pourquoi depuis que Claire avait tout simplement cessé de traîner avec elle, elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait ? Elle tentait de se persuader du contraire, qu'elle vivait très bien cette situation, qu'elle s'amusait parfaitement avec ses amis mais c'était totalement faux. C'était elle qu'elle voulait, elle et personne d'autre. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi la repoussait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle mis fin à leur amitié ?

Retirant ses mains de son visage, elle se rendit compte que ces dernières étaient humides. Fais chier, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Et évidemment, Serah choisit ce timing pour apparaître à ses côtés, la faisant presque sursauter. Elle la sondait de son regard clair, à la fois identique et totalement différent de celui de son aînée. Il n'était pas hypotonique, elle n'avait pas envie de s'y plonger et de ne plus jamais en ressortir.

« - _Fang..._ débuta-t-elle, la voix cassée. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Demande à ta crétine de sœur, moi je n'en sais rien_ répliqua-t-elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

 _\- Elle ne veut rien me dire... Écoutes, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais peut-être qu'il faut lui laisser du temps ?_

 _\- Du temps ? Je lui ai laissé cinq ans Serah, cinq ans. Tu ne penses pas que c'est assez ?_ »

L'intéressée s'apprêta à répondre mais aucun son ne sortis de sa bouche. Oui, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie. Tout comme elle, elle était totalement perdue. Elle avait déjà tenté d'en apprendre plus, de questionner sa sœur à ce sujet mais elle se contentait de rester muette. Ou alors, parfois, elle lui disait que c'était une évidence et qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote pour lui poser ce genre de questions. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait bien que sa sœur souffrait, autant que Fang d'ailleurs. Cette dernière le montrait beaucoup moins, préférant se cacher derrière le sarcasme, mais elle était meurtrie, elle en avait la preuve formelle actuellement. La cadette Farron ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une telle situation s'éterniser. Mais comment les aider alors qu'elle ignorait tout ?

Elle déglutit difficilement et s'approcha finalement de la brune afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire, rendant son étreinte à la plus jeune en passant ses mains dans son dos. Elle savait qu'elle essayait de l'aider mais c'était peine perdue. Elle devrait le voir comme une évidence elle aussi, les choses allaient rester comme telles pour le restant de sa vie. Elle ne la récupérerait plus jamais.

De son côté, dans la maison des Farron, Calix s'était levé après le départ de Fang. Tout comme Serah, il n'avait pas raté une miette de leur échange et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva donc pour rejoindre Claire dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui le fixait avec étonnement.

« - _T'as pas fini avec tes conneries toi ?_ lança-t-il. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'amuse à faire mais j'espère que tu vas arrêter, et sur le champ._

 _\- P-pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère_ répliqua la blonde, les yeux ronds. _C'est elle qui vient me chercher des noises et c'est moi la fautive ?_

 _\- Exactement. Si tu avais un minimum de jugeote tu verrais bien qu'elle ne cherche aucunement à te faire du mal._ »

Depuis quand Calix était-il si observateur ? Claire l'avait toujours vu comme un gars qui se fichait un peu de ce qui l'entourait, sans pour autant être méchant, et qui souhaitait principalement s'amuser. Mais voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'en réalité il accordait une certaine attention à sa sœur, raison pour laquelle il venait lui faire ce genre de remarque. Pourtant cette dernière était totalement infondée aux yeux de l'aînée Farron.

« - _C'est une blague ? Elle n'arrête pas de jouer avec moi !_ s'insurgea-t-elle.

 _\- La faute à qui, hein ?_ »

Non mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle le frappe ? Pour dire des idioties pareilles fallait le faire quand même. Elle réussit tout de même à se contenir, lui lançant un regard plus que noir.

« - _Si tu es venu pour m'énerver encore plus tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je te casse le nez._ »

Nullement impressionné, il bomba le torse comme le ferait un gorille, s'apprêtant à répliquer mais fut interrompu par Lucie, qui était sortie de la cuisine et les observait d'un œil inquiet. Claire esquiva son regard, ne souhaitant aucunement affronter ses yeux inquisiteurs tandis qu'une boule anxieuse se formait dans ses entrailles. Calix quant à lui laissa échapper un soupir, ne voulant pas mêler la mère de la fautive dans cette histoire. Ainsi il se détourna en quitta à son tour la maison pour rejoindre Serah et sa sœur dehors.

La mère de Claire s'approcha de cette dernière, cherchant des réponses dans le regard de sa fille qui ne faisait que l'esquiver.

« - _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Claire ?_ demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Je vois bien que c'est faux. Pourquoi Calix s'est-il énervé ? Que se passe-t-il avec Fang ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire._

 _\- Oh arrête ! Tu sais très bien que tu mens, je ne peux pas tout te dire !_ »

Pour le coup, Lucie ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre à sa fille. Son propre sang, comment pouvait-elle penser des choses pareilles ? Après tout la famille ça servait à ça : se confier sur tout et n'importe quoi afin de pouvoir recevoir le soutien nécessaire. S'imaginait-elle réellement qu'elle allait la juger ? Ou la rejeter, pour elle ne savait quelle raison ? C'était absurde.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, voilà que Claire était retournée dans sa chambre, claquant la porte de cette dernière. Sa mère lâcha un long soupir. Plus ils grandissaient, plus il y avait de problème. Il lui fallait sans doute du temps, après tout elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde, pas depuis qu'elle avait grandit en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait raté ? Son travail lui prenait-il autant de temps au point qu'elle ne voyait même pas ce qui tracassait sa fille ? C'était le noir complet.

* * *

Lentement, Noel récupéra une carte dans son deck avant de la poser, face découverte, sur son autre tas de carte. Immédiatement, les yeux de Claire se posèrent sur son propre tas, observant s'il y avait des similitudes entre la carte de son ami et la sienne. Mais non, elles n'étaient pas identiques. Hope, également présent, avait fait de même mais il ne leva pas sa main. Au centre de la table où se trouvaient leurs cartes, il y avait le totem qui attendait gentiment d'être récupéré par l'un des trois jeunes. Et ces derniers étaient totalement concentrés sur leur jeu, attendant le moment opportun pour se jeter sur leur proie et remporter le victoire.

A son tour, Claire déposa une de ses cartes, qui était identique à celle de Hope. Aussi vite que la lumière, tel la foudre s'abattant sur sa cible, elle récupéra le totem en griffant la main de Hope au passage et tendit en l'air l'objet de la victoire.

« - _Ah ah !_

 _\- Nooon Claire, c'est affreux ce que tu fais !_ se lamenta le jeune homme qui observait le tas de carte qu'il allait devoir récupérer.

 _\- Cherche pas on arrivera jamais à gagner contre elle_ soupira le brun en secouant la tête.

 _\- Il a raison, vous feriez mieux d'abandonner avant de crouler sous les cartes_ répondit Claire sur un ton victorieux. »

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard noir. Nos trois amis se trouvaient dans la cafétéria du premier étage, à la fac, où ils se retrouvaient assez souvent pour des parties de Jungle Speed pendant leurs heures de pause ou à la fin des cours. C'était les moments que Claire appréciait le plus lorsqu'elle était à la fac. Là où elle s'amusait vraiment. Enfin, c'était sans compter Jihl et sa bande qui, malheureusement, venait aussi passer du temps ici. D'ailleurs, elle venait de franchir le seuil de la porte, toujours vêtue d'une tenue aguicheuse. Claire avait reposé le totem et lançait à présent un regard de dégoût à la châtain, qui balayait les lieux de son regard habituellement hautain. Sa présence fut comme une douche froide pour les étudiants. Hope avait maintenant le regard baissé sur ses cartes, refusant de voir la nouvelle arrivante et Noël avait levé les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait.

Jihl avança donc dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant Claire, un sourire sournois sur le visage. La blonde ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard, prête à en découdre. Autour d'elles, tout était à présent silencieux et chacun avait porté son attention sur le duel qui se profilait. La tension était à son comble et tous étaient prêts à réagir si la situation l'exigeait. Après tout, les deux folles furieuses de la fac se faisaient face, cela ne pouvait que présager des dégâts.

« - _Alors Farron, on s'amuse à jouer aux cartes ? Comme c'est mignon_ ironisa la peste.

 _\- C'est vrai que tu es trop bête pour ce genre de jeu, désolée de te déstabiliser_ répliqua son interlocutrice en croisant les bras.

 _\- J'ai surtout mieux à faire, désolée de te forcer à faire face à ta vie minable._

 _\- Tu me forces simplement à supporter ta tronche actuellement._

 _\- C'est vrai, tu préfère les brunes, j'avais presque oublié._ »

Le sang de l'étudiante modèle ne fit qu'un tour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et elle attrapa son adversaire par le col, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien.

« - _Je préfère que l'on rampe à mes pieds, ce que tu vas bientôt faire_ cracha-t-elle.

 _\- Oh non arrête, j'ai peur. Je vais me faire manger par une sale gouine. Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas quand je dis ça ? Dommage, parce que c'est pourtant ce que tu es._

 _\- Non mais t'as pas finis de raconter des conneries Nabaat ?_

 _\- Si c'était des conneries, tu ne serais pas en train de te mettre dans tous tes états ma chère. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai jamais été aveugle. Je sais déceler les faiblesses de chacun et m'en servir pour m'amuser un peu_ expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. »

Claire fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça mais cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui demander plus d'explication. Avec Jihl, les dialogues qui s'allongeaient ce n'était jamais très bon. Ainsi, elle la relâcha, décidant qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« - _Oh, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?_ continua-t-elle en posant une main sur la hanche.

 _\- Non, je n'ai juste pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi._

 _\- C'est ça, admets donc la défaite pour une fois_. »

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Son ennemie se contenta de se rasseoir, détournant ainsi son attention d'elle. Serrant les poings, elle se retint de l'attraper et de la secouer de toutes ses forces. Elle qui, d'habitude, était si réactive à ses provocations, voilà qu'elle se décidait à l'ignorer totalement. Mais cela voulait au moins dire une chose : elle avait réellement touché une corde sensible et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour exploiter cette faille. Elle l'avait toujours sur, Claire Farron était de l'autre bord. Beaucoup se ferait une joie d'apprendre ça. Son regard marron rencontra deux orbes vertes qui la fixaient avec mépris. Tient, elle profiterait de cette brèche pour faire souffrir Fang également. Cela promettait d'être très amusant.

C'est donc sans se départir de son sourire qu'elle s'installa à une table libre avec ses amies avant de commencer à glousser. De son côté, Fang lâcha un soupir. Jihl n'hésitait jamais à venir mettre le feu au poudre en cherchant des noises à n'importe qui qui croiserait son chemin. Ce n'était pas nouveau de la voir s'en prendre à Claire, comme à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Et puis l'insulter de la sorte... Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne portait pas les homosexuels dans son cœur, comme beaucoup d'autres groupes de personnes, mais là ça dépassait les bornes. De toute façon, si Claire était lesbienne ça se saurait. Elle le saurait. Mais vu comment elle avait changé, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas d'être dans l'ignorance totale à ce sujet. Et étrangement, cette pensée la plongeait dans un soudain malaise. Comme tout ce qui se rapprochait de Claire en réalité. Mais elle devait arrêter de penser à elle, ça ne menait strictement à rien.

Elle soupira de nouveau et reporta son attention sur Vanille et Snow, qui étaient à présent en train de critiquer la pimbêche de service. A l'autre bout de la pièce, ils avaient ainsi évité d'être mêlé à cette histoire, ce qui semblait déplaire au grand baraqué.

« - _Si j'avais été plus près je me serais pas gêné pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure_ grogna-t-il. _Elle ne se rend pas compte que dés qu'elle entre dans une pièce l'ambiance devient tout de suite morose ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, et ça l'amuse_ répondit Fang.

 _\- Une vraie peste_ soupira Vanille. _Mais hé, on va pas gâcher notre journée à cause d'elle ! Vous savez ce que j'ai réussis à apprendre ? Apparemment Yuj et Lebreau sont ensemble !_

 _\- Sérieusement ?_ s'étonna Snow

 _\- Oui ! Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours._

 _\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu l'as su_ ricana la noiraude.

 _\- Tu sais très bien que je ne révélerais jamais mes secrets !_ »

Son amie sourit. Elle savait très bien que Vanille passait son temps à espionner tout le monde, n'importe où et surtout n'importe quand. Toujours la première qui prenait connaissance des ragots. Non, pire, c'était elle qui les créait. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, ou plutôt que leur amitié a commencé.

* * *

Puisant les dernières forces qui lui restait, la petite brune se hissa en hauteur, serrant fortement la barre métallique. Elle voyait les nuages blancs dans cette mer bleue se rapprocher, son souffle se coupa pendant quelques instants. C'était comme si elle s'apprêtait à toucher le ciel à l'aide de ses doigts. Difficilement, elle enroula un de ses bras autours du métal chaud une fois qu'il arriva à la hauteur de son buste afin de soulager la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses bras. Sa jambe suivit ensuite le même mouvement alors que son corps se penchait dangereusement en avant, attiré vers la terre. Finalement, elle réussit à se hisser sur la barre à l'aide de ses jambes, prenant soudainement de la hauteur. Maintenant comme elle pouvait son équilibre, elle porta un regard différent sur le monde. Les arbres semblaient plus petits, les maisons au loin également, tout comme les gens. Inspirant une grand bouffée d'air, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. C'était amusant de se sentir un peu comme le maître du monde.

Mais sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir, une bourrasque vint faire trembler ses petites jambes, la faisant tanguer sur son perchoir, avant de se retrouver lamentablement au sol, avalant par la même occasion des grains de sable. Toussant furieusement, elle pesta contre le vent, qui avait la défaire de son trône.

« - _Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la provenance de la voix douce et drôle, une fille de son âge aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Ses yeux verts pétillants laissaient entrevoir une certaine inquiétude pour sa personne. Fang accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait afin de se remettre sur pied, époussetant ses vêtements au passage.

« - _Oui ça va merci. C'était la honte comme chute !_

 _\- T'as quand même réussit à monter dessus, c'était vachement impressionnant_ s'extasia la petite fille avec un sourire. »

La noiraude se contenta de hausser les épaules. Dans sa tête elle avait tout de même échouée, vaincue lamentablement par le vent.

« - _On est dans la même école non ?_ demanda la fille pétillante. _Je m'appelle Vanille ! Tu viens m'aider à construire un château ?_ »

Elle désigna le bac à sable, où des enfants plus jeunes creusaient gaiement dedans. L'intéressée hoche la tête, se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de monter un château de sable et que cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante.

« - _Moi c'est Fang_ lui dit-elle en la suivant. _Et oui, je crois t'avoir déjà vu dans la cour._ »

La dénommée Vanille lui sourit avant de récupérer une pelle et un sceau tout en s'agenouillant dans le sable. La brunette l'imita, observant les ustensiles d'un air curieux. Comment cela marchait-il ? Fallait-il creuser afin de remplir le sceau ? C'était ce que semblait faire les autres enfants mais le résultat, une fois retourné, ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de sable difforme. Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille à la peau mâte décida tout de même de s'atteler à la tâche.

« - _A l'école y en a beaucoup qui disent que tu ressembles à une sauvage mais moi je trouve pas !_ _T'es même plutôt cool avec tes cheveux n'importe comment et quand tu t'amuse à grimper partout_ lui avoua soudainement sa camarade avec un sourire radieux. »

Immédiatement, sa vis-à-vis éclata de rire, appréciant grandement la sincérité de la petite fille. Il était vrai que la plupart de ses camarades la trouvait étrange avec sa manie de chercher à tout prix l'aventure mais son esprit était toujours en quête d'imagination.

« - _Tu sais que le soir, y a un fantôme qui se promène près de l'école ?_ continua la rouquine. _Tu voudrais venir le voir avec moi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ! T'as pas peur ?_

 _\- Non ! Le danger ? Je me ris du danger !_ »

Elle avait imité parfaitement la voix de Simba du Roi Lion ce qui fit de nouveau rire Fang. Elle trouvait Vanille vraiment gentille et drôle, en plus de posséder une très grande franchise, ce qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. Elle voyait déjà en elle une très bonne amie, avec qui elle pourrait partager de drôles d'aventures et plein d'autre chose.

Son seau était à présent rempli ainsi, elle le retourna sur le sable avant de le retirer lentement, dévoilant une petite tour qui ne tarda pas à s'effondrer. Fronçant les sourcils, elle grommela des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que sa nouvelle amie se moquait gentiment d'elle. Une belle après-midi au parc en somme.

* * *

En repensant à ce vieux souvenir, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Fang. Elle s'étonnerait toujours de la facilité des enfants à nouer des liens, puisque ce n'était pas à son âge qu'elle allait faire de pareille rencontre. Comme prévu, elles étaient bel et bien allées aux alentours de l'école la nuit, s'évadant de chez elles. Mais à part se faire poursuivre par un chat visiblement fou, elles n'avaient croisé aucun fantôme. Et ce genre de situations se répétèrent les jours suivant, toujours grâce aux pseudos sources de Vanille. Comme quoi, c'était bien sa manie de déformer la réalité que leur avait permis de se lier d'amitié, et Fang ne le regrettait absolument pas.

« - _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?_ »

Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard vert pétillant se sa meilleure amie, qui reflétait parfaitement sa curiosité prononcée à l'aide de sa question.

« - _Oh je repensais simplement à notre première rencontre. Tu ne t'es pas arrangée avec l'âge_ se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Attention à ce que tu dis Fang, mon petit ami imaginaire va venir te hanter autrement_ répliqua-t-elle en levant son doigt, comme le ferait un parent grondant son enfant.

 _\- En parlant de petit ami... Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur Hope ?_ s'interposa Snow.

 _\- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !_

 _\- Arrêtes Pinocchio, ton nez s'allonge_ rigola la noiraude. »

Et pour toute réponse la rouquine croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit encore plus rire ses deux amis.

De son côté, Claire avait raflé le totem de nombreuses fois, écrasant pas la même occasion ses adversaires, imposant son règne. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient que se ratatiner sur la table face à une telle puissance et maîtrise. Néanmoins, un coup d'œil sur son téléphone indiqua à la reine du Jungle Speed qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter son royaume pour aller en terre ennemie. Lâchant un soupir elle récupéra donc son sac et se redressa, posant son regard sur ses deux amis.

« - _Bon, il est temps que j'y aille, le commissariat m'attend_ expliqua-t-elle, faisant mine d'être réjouie.

 _\- Tu leur feras coucou de ma part_ nargua Noël. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans ménagement. Ces deux là étaient bien les seuls avec lesquels elle se permettait de se lâcher un peu. Après tout, c'était ses deux vrais amis, ceux sur lesquels elle pouvait vraiment compter lorsqu'il fallait et avec qui elle s'amusait réellement. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle ne portait pas grand intérêt aux autres jeunes de son âge, trouvant qu'ils se ressemblaient tous. Hope et Noël étaient les seuls à être différents et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

« - _Tu nous tiendras au courant ?_ demanda le plus jeune.

 _\- Oui bien sûr. Si jamais vous ne recevez pas de mes nouvelles, vous pourrez vous battre pour mes affaires._ »

Sur ces mots, elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce, rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au commissariat mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle savait qu'elle aurait encore plus d'ennuis. Néanmoins elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Devoir se rendre au commissariat ou payer une somme vertigineuse ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois sur place et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait.

Quittant le bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Pas mal d'étudiants y patientaient, comme toujours lorsqu'il était dix-sept heures. Le bus ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, tout de vert vêtu qui le rendait absolument immonde aux yeux de la blonde. Elle se demandait bien qui était la personne qui avait décidé de coloré les bus de cette façon et surtout pourquoi elle avait aussi mauvais goût. Mais qu'importe la couleur, ce moyen de locomotion restait tout de même très pratique. Sauf lorsque l'on se retrouvait serrés comme des sardines, ce qui était le cas actuellement. L'étudiante réussit à se faufiler parmi la masse afin de trouver un coin avec un peu plus d'espace mais cette situation restait tout de même étouffante. Une odeur de transpiration flottait dans l'air accompagné d'un brouhaha désagréable. Heureusement, il lui fallut seulement une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination, respirant à plein poumon l'air de nouveau frais.

En face d'elle, le commissariat ressemblerait presque à un monstre la gueule ouverte, prête à la dévorer. Pas très rassurant. Malgré tout, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment comme si de rien n'était. L'entrée donnait sur une pièce assez large qui débouchait sur plusieurs couloirs. Plusieurs personnes patientaient sur des chaises qui semblaient loin d'être confortables tandis que d'autres demandaient toute sorte de chose aux policiers chargés de l'accueil. Un d'eux, aux cheveux gris et au regard loin d'être abordable fit signe à Claire de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

« - _Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il sur un ton peu rassurant.

 _\- Bonjour, j'ai reçu une convocation_ expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant le bout de papier. »

L'homme prit la lettre, la lut rapidement et releva les yeux vers elle, une étrange lueur présente dans son regard.

« - _Suivez-moi._ »

Il se leva alors et s'engagea dans un des couloirs, l'étudiante à ses talons. Cette dernière fronçait les sourcils, se demandant où il pouvait bien l'emmener. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire subir un interrogatoire musclé, comme on pouvait le voir à la télévision ? Non, non, c'était ridicule, elle n'avait tué personne après tout.

L'agent s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était assez petite, ne comprenant qu'un seul bureau avec quelques chaises et une étagère collée au mur. Quelques rayons de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux métalliques, offrant au lieu une ambiance inquiétante. La siège du bureau était occupé par un homme assez âgé, la tête recouverte d'un couvre-chef de policier. Son regard sévère se posa sur la blonde qui ne se démonta pas malgré tout.

« - _Monsieur, cette jeune fille a été convoqué pour de faux appels répétitifs._ »

Serrant les poings, Claire se retint de répliquer, sachant pertinemment que si elle le faisait elle aurait encore plus d'ennuis. Mais c'était insupportable d'être jugé coupable alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Croisant les mains, l'homme assit au bureau hocha la tête et fit signe au policier de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit immédiatement en lui laissant la convocation. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cette dernière il reporta son attention sur la fautive.

« - _Vous pouvez vous asseoir mademoiselle._ »

L'intéressée s'exécuta en silence, le remerciant néanmoins d'un signe de tête.

« - _Alors, si j'ai bien compris vous nous avez contacté plusieurs fois pour tapage nocturne alors que nos agents n'ont rien trouvé sur place. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? Vous vous amusez à faire perdre du temps aux gardiens de la paix ?_

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous allez peut-être trouvé cette histoire stupide mais presque tous les week-end, du vendredi au dimanche, ma voisine fait des fêtes insupportables. Ma sœur s'y rend régulièrement et par je ne sais quel miracle elle sait quand est-ce que je j'appelle le commissariat, ce qui lui permet de prévenir les invités pour mettre fin rapidement à la fête._ »

Elle avait expliqué tout ça le plus sérieusement possible, ne lâcha pas le policier du regard. Ce dernier se gratta le menton pendant quelques instants, pensif, avant de secouer la tête.

« - _En effet, cette histoire est stupide._ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde se retint de répliquer. Cette situation était affreusement frustrante. Depuis quand le mensonge devait prendre la place de la vérité ? C'était totalement injuste !

« - _Je pense surtout que vous êtes le genre de jeune s'amusant à braver l'autorité, ne sachant que très peu réfléchir._ »

Pardon ? Elle avait bien entendu ? Serait-il réellement en train de la juger là ? Il se prenait pour qui ce vieux aux airs suffisant ? Il se croyait mieux affalé sur son siège de ministre à s'imaginer sauver le monde ? La mâchoire serré, elle se retint de lui cracher tout ce qu'elle pensait au visage, bien que son regard lançait des éclairs.

« - _Normalement je devrais vous envoyer en prison pour ça, et vous faire payer une belle somme d'argent mais je vais être clément._ »

La prison ? Mais il ne racontait que des conneries. Claire s'était bien informée sur le sujet, et la prison était loin dans les punitions. Ce type était-il vraiment flic ou était-ce une vaste blague ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans les coins de la pièce, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra cachée.

« - _Vous allez effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général tous les mercredis, de dix-sept heures à vingt-heures, afin de nettoyer les routes._ »

Elle pouvait dorénavant commencer à creuser sa propre tombe. Elle était innocente et voilà qu'en plus elle devait nettoyer les déchets de tous ces porcs qui passaient sur la route. La vie était vraiment injuste. Respirant un grand coup, elle tenta de se calmer et acquiesça simplement. Dans quelques années elle n'aura plus besoin de supporter ce genre de personne. Elle sera en pleine nature, sans une bande d'idiots autour d'elle. Plus de jeux de pouvoir, juste le calme. Bon, elle rêvait peut-être un peu trop mais comment ne pas le faire face à un imbécile pareil ?

Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, lui disant simplement de se rendre au commissariat mercredi prochain, et Claire quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, claquant sans aucune gêne la porte. Elle s'étonnait de son self contrôle. S'il n'avait pas été gardien de la paix, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour lui casser le nez. Elle savait pourtant que ce genre d'attitude était ridicule, que cela ne servait à rien de s'emporter mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Se servir de ses poings étaient souvent plus facile que de chercher les mots. Au final, peut-être qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui, de vouloir réagir au quart de tour.

Sans même un regard pour le type qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son supérieur, semblait-il, elle sortit du bâtiment et commença à sillonner les rues aléatoirement. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Marcher un peu lui permettrait sans doute de se vider un peu la tête, d'oublier que tout semblait être contre elle.

* * *

Volant des les mains, Fang essaya d'effectuer le virage correctement mais c'était sans compter sur Serah qui lui lança une tortue, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Lâchant un juron, la brune donna un coup de coude à la cadette Farron qui riait de bon cœur. A côté d'elle, son père semblait être totalement plongé dans le jeu, ignorant le petit duel entre les deux jeunes filles. Snow, qui était près de la noiraude, essayant de comprendre comment fonctionnait le volant qu'il avait dans les mains.

« - _Mais comment on avance avec ce putain de truc ? Ça aurait été plus sympa de jouer à Smash Bross !_

 _\- Non tu gagnes tout le temps, c'est pas drôle_ répliqua Serah qui lui tira la langue.

 _\- Mauvaise joueuse._ »

Il lui accorda néanmoins un sourire tendre, ne pouvant décemment que sourire face à son visage. Et alors que les quatre compères se jetèrent dans la compétition, enchaînant les courses, Lucie finit par les rejoindre en descendant les escaliers, observant les alentours.

« - _Claire n'est toujours pas rentrée ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle se promenait un peu_ expliqua Serah avant lâcher un cri à cause de Fang qui lui avait foncé dedans.

 _\- Je vois... Vous êtes partants pour aller au parc aquatique ce week-end ? J'ai réussis à trouver des places à moitié prix sur internet._

 _\- Et comment !_ s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Face à tant d'entrain la mère Farron ne put que rire franchement.

« - T _u en parleras à ton père et ton frère Fang._ »

Avant que l'intéressée ne puisse répondre, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Claire avec son visage neutre, comme à son habitude. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le canapé et elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Même chez elle elle arrivait à croiser Fang, si c'était pas malheureux ça.

« - _Coucou ma chérie, comment ça s'est passé ?_ Lui demanda sa mère en s'approchant d'elle.

 _\- Travaux d'intérêt général_ marmonna simplement sa fille, se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre. »

Par la même occasion elle accorda un regard noir à sa sœur, qui la fixait les yeux remplis de regrets. A présent que la sanction était tombée elle se sentait encore plus mal pour son aînée. Peut-être qu'elle avait bel et bien raison. Peut-être qu'elle s'était montrée vraiment égoïste le tout avec une attitude d'idiote. Stéphane profita de ce moment d'inattention pour l'éjecter dans le décor, prenant ainsi la première place.

« - _Claire, réserve ton samedi, nous allons au parc aquatique_ lui informa Lucie avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Super, les Yun seront sûrement de la partie alors elle allait devoir se farcir Fang pendant toute la journée. Un de ces jours on la retrouverait sans doute morte dans un coin et ce jour là, personne ne devrait s'étonner vu tout ce qu'ils la forçait à endurer.

Dans le salon, malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, Fang n'était pas plus rassurée que sa voisine. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue au parc aquatique elle devait être âgée de treize ans et elle en gardait de très bons souvenirs comme de mauvais. Elle ressentait toujours une forte rancœur envers Claire par rapport à leur dernier échange mais elle craignait de ne pas réussir à garder la tête froide ce samedi. Comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques années. Dans la merde, elle était vraiment dans la merde. Que fallait-il faire lorsque son corps n'était pas du tout en accord avec sa tête ? La décapitation peut-être. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle observa d'un air absent son personnage se faire dévorer par une plante carnivore. Elle allait devoir se préparer mentalement à tout ça.

* * *

 **Vous avez hâte de découvrir ce qui va se passer pendant leur virée au parc aquatique, hein hein hein ? Je vous avoue que moi aussi. Et pour ceux qui se posent des questions par rapport à Jihl, elle réapparaîtra très bientôt, surtout que je compte bien m'attarder un peu sur elle héhé. Et à votre avis, quels sont les deux policiers que Claire à rencontré ? La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide que pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**... Bon, d'accoooord, je suis vachement en retard pour ce chapitre là mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. D'excellentes raisons ! Les révisions pour commencer. Avec les partiels qui approchent, je me suis vue dans l'obligation de passer mes matinées à la bu pour réviser mes cours, dans un soucis de réussite voyez-vous. Et ensuite bah je me suis remise à Dragon Age... Et j'ai été déstabilisée par mes RPs aussi... Puis j'ai eu du mal à pondre ce chapitre, voilà !**

 **Enfin bref, je sais pas si c'est un chapitre potable. Je vous avoue que j'ai balancer mes idées aujourd'hui même, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait donner ensuite. Mais, hé, c'est aussi ça qui est bien dans l'écriture. Alors bon, pour la suite, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Sooo, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. Et Bad, oui, tes pavés conneries m'avait manqué, j'espère que tu m'en feras d'autres ! 8D Et Candy, tu verras ce que le boulet te feras la prochaine fois :P Eeeeet mon guest, c'est vraiment dommage pour le harcèlement, c'est pourtant une pratique tout à fait saine /poutre/ Puis tu verras bien les éléments que j'ai semé dans ce chapitre par rapport à leur relation !**

 **Breeeef je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - _Allez ! Arrêtez de rêvasser et débarrassez-moi cette route des déchets !_ »

Lâchant un long soupir, Claire se pencha pour la énième fois afin de ramasser une maudite canette de coca, tandis qu'une voiture filait à toute vitesse à quelques mètres d'elle. Les gens étaient de vrais porcs. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder leurs déchets dans leur voiture, et attendre de croiser une poubelle pour les jeter ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est beaucoup trop pressant, il ne faut surtout pas que cela reste dans l'engin. A croire qu'ils voyaient l'environnement comme une poubelle géante, ce qui y ressemblait de plus en plus. La blonde ne comprendrait jamais ce genre de personne. Prendre soin de ce qui nous entoure devrait pourtant être une de nos priorités mais visiblement, pas mal de personne s'en fichaient lourdement. De son côté, elle faisait toujours attention, ne laissait jamais de déchets traîner par terre. Il lui arrivait même de ramasser ceux qu'elle croisait pour les mettre à la poubelle. Si seulement elle pouvait leur faire entendre raison, le monde se porterait déjà un peu mieux.

Laissant la canette tomber dans son sac poubelle, elle se redressa et chercha sa prochaine proie des yeux. Autour d'elle, d'autres jeunes, plus ou moins âgés, s'affairaient à la même activité qu'elle. Tous plus antipathiques les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait jamais vu une aussi grande réunion de zombies. Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'un d'eux se jette sur un autre pour le mordre, arrachant sa chaire et faisant gicler le sang à plusieurs mètres. Extrêmement réaliste. A part ça, aucun ne semblait être un délinquant ou plutôt, personne ne répondait aux clichés que se faisait la jeune fille à ce sujet. Bien que ne se privant pas de remarques, chacun mettait la main à la pâte, ou plutôt aux déchets, et personne ne créait de vague. C'était rassurant, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à travailler pour tout le groupe.

La personne qui les surveillait n'était nul autre que Yaag, le type qui avait accueillit Claire au commissariat quelques jours plus tôt. Un homme intransigeant qui aimait le travail bien fait et n'hésitait pas à laisser les bons à rien derrière lui. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux oublie de ramasser un petit bout de plastique à peine visible pour se voir remonter les bretelles et être remis au travail à coups de ranger dans les fesses. Pas vraiment agréable mais au moins, la blonde trouvait que ce policier avait une autorité certaine. Se faire obéir était quelque chose d'important, encore plus lorsque l'on représentait l'État, mais il ne fallait pas non plus prendre la grosse tête. Yaag ne semblait pas vraiment vaniteux mais elle pouvait aisément se tromper.

Reportant son attention sur ses déchets, elle reprit ses activités où elle les avait laissé, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Ici, elle perdait facilement la notion du temps et comme ils avaient laissé leur portable au commissariat, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier l'heure qu'il était.

« - _Il est dix-neuf heures, si tu veux savoir_ lui indiqua une voix près d'elle. »

Tournant a tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon ayant de longs cheveux étrangement violets accompagnés d'un bandeau avec quelques motifs sur le front. Il était grand et plutôt costaud, devant se pencher plus que les autres pour ramasser les détritus. Plutôt froid à première vue, avec sa voix grave et son visage vide de toute expression. A moins qu'il ait autant envie de mourir qu'elle face à toute cette situation.

« - _Merci, encore une heure à souffrir_ souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

 _\- C'est que tu n'as pas encore l'habitude, ça viendra._

 _\- Mais je ne compte pas revenir, du moins pas après que j'aurai effectué ma peine, surtout que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici._

 _\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous._

 _\- Tch._ »

A quoi bon s'acharner à lui faire entendre vérité ? Qu'il la croit ou non, peu lui importait, ce n'était qu'un parfait inconnu qui ramassait des paquets de gâteaux avec elle, pas besoin de faire ami-ami. D'autant plus qu'il devait être comme les autres, ennuyeux à mourir.

« - _On est tous là pour une bonne raison_ continua-t-il. _Tu pourras t'entêter à croire le contraire autant que tu voudras mais cela ne te fera nullement avancer._

 _\- Mais tu es qui pour me faire la moral ainsi ? Je te signal que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire tout ça_ répliqua-t-elle.

 _\- Et pourtant, tu te méprends. Réfléchis un peu, si je te dis ça c'est par connaissance de cause. Je sais comment ça marche ici, rien n'est laissé au hasard._

 _\- J'ai l'impression que si._ »

Il se contenta de fixer la blonde et de rester silencieux, comme si cela ne valait pas de réponse. L'aînée des Farron haussa alors les épaules, décidant de laisser tomber cette conversation, et se remit au travail avant que Yaag ne vienne lui imprimer sa semelle sur le derrière. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cet étrange gars avait raison ou non.

* * *

Avançant comme un pingouin, cherchant à éviter au maximum que ses pieds n'entrent en contact avec le sol qui, à son goût, ne respectait pas du tout les normes hygiéniques, Fang jetait un coup d'œil aux casiers qu'elle rencontrait afin de pouvoir en trouver un libre où elle pourrait ranger ses affaires. Elle était obligée de zigzaguer entre les personnes tellement il y avait du monde. Des familles nombreuses où les enfants ne faisaient que courir partout en criant, des couples qui se faisaient les yeux doux ainsi que des bandes d'amis surexcitées à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. Un genre d'ambiance qui plaisait plutôt à la brune sans le surplus de population et les comportements désagréables. Comme ce gosse qui venait de la bousculer sans même s'excuser. Franchement, elle aussi, elle était aussi active quand elle était plus jeune mais elle se montrait tout de même polie.

Finalement, elle réussit à trouver un emplacement où ranger ses affaires, accrochant le bracelet où était fixée la clé à sa cheville droite. Et sans plus attendre, elle fit un passage rapide aux douches avant de pouvoir rentrer réellement dans ce par aquatique. Posant le regard un peu partout, elle s'émerveilla devant tant de démesure. Un dôme gigantesque trônait au-dessus d'elle, recouvrant ainsi tout l'univers dans lequel elle baignait. Des palmiers un peu partout, des rochers, des toboggans, des aires de jeux, des bassins de différentes tailles, de différentes formes, des endroits pour manger des en cas et autres. Bref, tout pour passer une bonne journée.

S'arrêtant non loin du premier bassin, elle rejoignit par la même occasion son petit groupe composé de sa famille, des Farron, de Snow et de Vanille. Les deux derniers avaient décidé de s'incruster après avoir prit connaissance du projet. Tous avaient bien évidemment hâtes de sauter dans l'eau, ça se voyait parfaitement à leurs pieds qui trépignaient. De vrais gamins, mais franchement, la noiraude n'était pas mieux. Elle se voyait déjà dans l'eau, à éclabousser le premier venu. Jetant un petit coup d'œil sur le côté, son regard se porta sur Claire, vêtue d'un bikini blanc avec certains détails auxquels la boxeuse ne porta aucun intérêt, plus occupée à fixer la peau nue de sa voisine. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu la voir comme ça, c'était il y a six ans, à peu près, exactement au même endroit. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses qu'à l'époque.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur son amie, Fang ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce corps si désirable. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de garder tout ça au fond d'elle, dans une petite boîte, de façon à ne rien détruire sur son passage mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et là, la voir dans une tenue pareille, il y avait toutes ses envies qui remontaient à la surface, à sa plus grande honte. Si on lui avait dit que l'adolescence serait aussi compliquée, elle aurait sûrement voulu passer cette étape. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se cacher mille pieds sous terre, d'hiberner pendant plusieurs années et de ne revenir qu'après que ses hormones se soient calmées et que ses sentiments se soient taris. Mais non, elle était là, partie pour passer toute sa journée dans ce parc aquatique en compagnie de sa meilleur amie pour laquelle elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié.

« - _Fang ?_ »

La voix de sa blonde la fit revenir sur terre, entendant de nouveau le brouhaha ambiant, l'odeur de chlore dans ses narines. Sa voisine s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, le regard interrogateur. Évidemment, cela ne fit rien pour calmer la noiraude dont le cœur s'emballa. Bordel, si elle n'avait pas un minimum de raison, elle l'aurait embrassé là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La grande Fang aurait-elle peur de l'eau ?_ la charria Claire avec un sourire. »

Bon, okay, elle devait se calmer. Ce n'était rien après tout, elle pouvait gérer ça. Non, elle devait gérer ça. Puis elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée juste pour ce genre de broutilles. Tellement ironique...

« - _Peur de l'eau ? Tu vas voir toi..._ »

Et sans prévenir, elle attrapa son amie et se jeta à l'eau, l'entraînant sans grande peine dans son sillage. Lâchant un cri et cherchant à se débattre, l'aînée des Farron buvait la tasse sous les assauts de l'adolescente à la peau mâte, qui se faisait un plaisir de la faire souffrir. Après quelques minutes de torture, elle s'éloigna finalement de sa victime pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle et surtout, mettre la tête hors de l'eau. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la foudroya du regard, s'imaginant déjà être en train de la décapiter avec une lenteur morbide. Ah, si seulement cela pouvait être vrai !

De son côté, Fang frissonna, sentant presque le métal froid d'une lame contre son cou. Oh, elle n'ignorait évidemment pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amie à présent, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. Prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Non, se serait trop facile. Elle allait plutôt jouer une autre carte qui allait sans doute énerver encore plus sa voisine. Suicidaire, oui, et alors ?

S'approchant ainsi de sa blonde, elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour venir la coller à elle, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Bon, en fait, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça vu comment son corps réagissait immédiatement à ce simple contact. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle lui faisait des câlins toute habillée. Non, là, elle pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, beaucoup trop douce à son goût, et le pire c'était sa poitrine collée à la sienne. Non mais elle était devenue une perverse ou quoi ? C'était pas possible de ne pas pouvoir se sortir ça de la tête ! Mais même si ce geste ne faisait que lui torturer le corps et l'esprit, elle savait que cela chasserait les pensées meurtrières de sa voisine à son encontre. Parce que personne ne pouvait résister à ses embrassades.

Et elle en eut rapidement la confirmation lorsque Claire passa ses mains sur sa taille, lâchant un soupir de résignation et qu'elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, bien que traîtresse. La brune savait que c'était légèrement déloyal mais franchement, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances de la main de son amie, loin de là.

« - _Bon, t'as finis ton petit manège ?_ marmonna finalement la blonde en se remuant entre ses bras. »

Défaisant son étreinte, Fang lui rendit par la même occasion sa liberté, la faisant ainsi reculer de quelques pas pour mettre un peu de distante entre elles. Mais au moins, elle semblait moins mécontente que précédemment. Évidemment, la brune ne laissa rien paraître de son état, plus agitée que nécessaire, et se contenta de lancer un sourire narquois, comme à son habitude, à sa blonde.

« - _Prête à faire les toboggans ? Apparemment y en a qui est suuuuper raide, faut qu'on le fasse !_

 _\- Oui oui, on va les faire va mais n'oublie pas la rivière sauvage._

 _\- Oui maman !_ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'extirpa de l'eau à la recherche d'un chemin qui les mènerait à ces fameux toboggans. Le problème était que ces derniers se retrouvaient disséminés un peu partout dans le dôme, et même en dehors, ce qui rendrait la recherche plutôt compliquée. Néanmoins, elle opta pour un chemin totalement au hasard, se disant que ses pas finiraient bien par la mener là où elle le voulait.

A côté d'elle, la jeune fille à la peau mâte la suivait docilement, zigzaguant entre la foule et observant le sol d'un air de dégoût. La seule chose qui la faisait grimacer lorsqu'on lui parlait de parc aquatique c'était bien l'hygiène qui était loin d'être au top. Enfin, surtout les gens qui étaient sales, à ne pas se laver avant d'entrer ni rien. Parfois, elle se disait qu'il devrait y avoir des vigiles à l'entrée histoire de contrôler tout ça mais après tout, c'était un lieu tout public et surtout pour passer du bon temps, pas pour se prendre la tête avec des contrôles.

Sur leur chemin elles croisèrent évidemment des groupes de jeunes, de leurs âges, plus jeunes et même plus vieux. Il y avait de tout, comme si ce parc était l'endroit où se rejoignait toutes les bandes, quelque soit leur différence. Et, étrangement, aucun conflit n'éclatait puisque chacun avait en tête de s'amuser, contrairement au collège où les « populaires » ne se gênaient pas pour rabaisser les « ringards ». Levant les yeux au ciel, la brune se disait qu'elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce genre de comportements et en fait, elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance, surtout lorsqu'elle en croisait certains au collège. Être dans la confidence lui donnait la chaire de poule et elle aurait presque peur de se faire contaminer par autant d'idiotie. Elle ne peut pas être si différente que les autres, regardez-la, elle bave sur sa meilleure amie ! Alors faible, oui, elle l'était.

Finalement, elles croisèrent leur premier toboggan. Les deux adolescentes s'attendaient à se trouver face au tunnel de la mort mais ce n'était qu'un simple toboggan de quelques mètres, légèrement pentu, qui accueillait les plus petits avec leurs parents.

« - _Bon, je suppose qu'en continuant on trouvera les sensations fortes_ suggéra Fang qui reprenait déjà la route, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder ici. »

Elle avait toute l'après-midi pour profiter mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lambiner, surtout qu'une après-midi c'était court, beaucoup trop court. Et que si elle voulait se sortir de son état d'esprit de jeune adolescente en ébullition, sans doute qu'un toboggan assez rude lui fera un effet de douche froide. Et cette idée s'ancra parfaitement bien dans son esprit lorsque Claire s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, créant ainsi une proximité entre elles que la noiraude n'était pas sûre de vouloir. Ou qu'elle souhaitait beaucoup trop.

Après ce faux espoir, elles se retrouvèrent enfin devant une queue de personnes en tout genre qui attendait leur tour pour plonger dans l'entrée du tube, non loin de là. Au diable la logique, aucune des deux ne voulaient attendre de faire du repérage avant de se lancer la tête la première là-dedans. Pas besoin d'une parole pour savoir qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, voilà qu'elles étaient déjà dans la file, à attendre patiemment leur tour.

« - _Tu vois quelqu'un qui surveille ?_ demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux corbeau en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de tenter de voir quoique ce soit.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien et peu importe, tu ne vas pas faire l'idiote là-dedans quand même, si ?_ répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change de mettre_ _la tête d'abord plutôt que les pieds ?_

 _\- Tu peux te briser la nuque andouille !_

 _\- Pas grave, ils me donneront les premiers secours._ »

Exaspérée, sa voisine leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un profond soupir. Cette fille n'avait-elle donc aucune notion de prudence ? Lâchant un petit rire, son amie vint lui donner des coups de coude, cherchant à la dérider.

« - _Putain pète un coup, on dirait l'autre crétine d'Amina quand je lui parle de fanfiction avec Malfoy et Potter, ou même avec Rogue !_

 _\- L'appeler comme ça n'arrangera en rien les choses tu sais._

 _\- Tu veux que je l'appelle comment ? Charmante belle-mère ? Mamounette ?_

 _\- Non, c'est affreux_ pouffa-t-elle devant l'exagération dont faisait preuve la brune.

 _\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la détester. C'est une vraie pimbêche et un beau jour, elle brisera le cœur de mon père. Et pourtant, je ne peux même pas lui faire ouvrir les yeux._

 _\- Il est amoureux, c'est normal. Personne n'est mort d'une rupture, il s'en remettra va._ »

Tout en disant cela, elle avait remonté sa main pour venir caresser le bras de sa voisine, le tout avec un sourire doux à son attention. Tout pour la faire craquer en somme. Heureusement qu'elles arrivaient en face du toboggan autrement, Fang aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de se jeter sur elle.

« - _Laisse-moi deviner : tu passes devant ?_ se hasarda son amie en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

 _\- Évidemment !_ »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille téméraire se positionna devant l'entrée du tunnel, ses pieds entrant en contact avec l'eau qui cherchait à l'entraîner dans les ténèbres. Une drôle de sensation d'ailleurs de se retenir de se laisser simplement aller dans ce tube lugubre. Elle se pencha en avant pour agripper la barre, jetant un coup d'œil au feu toujours rouge à côté d'elle. Derrière, son amie, qui ne pouvait décemment pas rester tranquille face à une situation pareille, ne se priva pas pour venir chatouiller son amie qui se tortilla sur place, cherchant à lui échapper en lâchant quelques jurons. Et, lorsque le feu devient vert, toute son attention se porta devant elle et elle s'élança, se laissant transporter par la force de l'eau, poussant un cri alors que son estomac tanguait légèrement au premier virage. Une sensation indescriptible, à la fois terrifiante et tellement grisante, au point de lui donner le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Même s'il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux dans certains virages.

Au bout de courtes secondes, elle finit par revoir la lumière, qui se rapprochait à une vitesse folle, et sans même s'en rendre compte, voilà qu'elle était sous l'eau, sa peau légèrement irritée suite à la bombe qu'elle venait de faire. Instinctivement, elle se débattit pour remonter à la surface, prenant ainsi une grand bouffée d'air. La seule pensée qui lui traversa ensuite l'esprit fut : Je veux le refaire !

Mais avant même qu'elle n'est put s'éloigner de la sortie du toboggan, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau sous l'eau, cette fois-ci poussée par le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, après avoir entendu des cris venant du tube sombre. Se débattant à nouveau, elle remit la tête à la surface et s'accrocha au corps qui venait de la percuter. Évidemment, ce n'était nul autre que Claire, qui était arrivée bien plus rapidement que prévu. Cette dernière semblait totalement secouée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre bien qu'un gros sourire totalement idiot ornait ses lèvres. Fang adorait la voir comme ça. En grandissant, elle était devenue un peu plus froide, écoutant un peu moins ses émotions et pourtant, parfois, elle ne pouvait pas les cacher, ce qui était tout à fait naturel.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après quelques secondes que sa voisine se rendit compte de sa présence, paraissant soudainement affolée, alors que son amie se contentait de la regarder bêtement.

« - _Merde Fang, faut qu'on bouge de là !_ lança alors qu'elle tentait de la traîner loin de la sortie. »

Heureusement pour elles, elles ne se retrouvèrent qu'a recevoir des éclaboussures de la personne suivante qui, comme elles, se retrouva propulsée dans l'eau.

* * *

« - _Et ensuite, il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour regarder le film, il est trop mignooooon tu trouves pas ?_ »

Vanille, excitée comme une puce, racontait ce qui s'était dernièrement passé entre elle et Hope à son amie de toujours, Fang, qui n'écoutait absolument pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle disait. Trop occupée à reluquer Claire, quelques mètres plus loin, qui nageait tranquillement parmi la foule en compagnie de sa sœur et de Snow. Elle pouvait bien la haïr, cela ne l'empêchait nullement de se rincer les yeux, bien au contraire. Par contre, cela posait visiblement problème à la petite rouquine qui s'était rendue compte que ses mots ne faisaient que passer au travers d'elle.

« - _Hé oh, Fang ?! Arrête un peu de reluquer les filles et écoute-moi ! Après tu vas encore te plaindre de ne pas être à jour dans mes histoires d'amour_ marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras, boudeuse. »

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté puisque l'intéressée tourna la tête vers elle, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« - _Désolée Vanille, c'est juste que... J'avais la tête ailleurs_ s'excusa la brune avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Ça va, tu peux me le dire tu sais hein ? C'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure._

 _\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Roh fais pas l'innocente ! Je sais que tu en pince pour Claire, et c'est franchement pas nouveau._ »

Pour le coup, la boxeuse aurait du s'y attendre. Arès tout, qui était-elle pour tenter de cacher quoique ce soit à la grande Vanille, reine des ragots et des commérages ? Elle voyait tout et entendait tout, comme un parfait petit renard.

« - _Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dis au collège tu sais_ continua la rouquine. _Et franchement, ton histoire de « on s'est rendues compte que nos personnalités ne s'accordaient plus » ne tient vraiment pas debout. Sans oublier le « je suis passée à autre chose ». Coucher avec d'autres personnes ne veut pas dire que tu es passée à autre chose._ »

Serrant les dents, Fang se contenta de détourner le regard pour fixer ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir une leçon de moral aujourd'hui. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir cette fille de sa tête une bonne fois pour toute mais son amie ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça. Pourquoi lui parler de tout ça maintenant d'ailleurs ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle devait avoir ce genre de doutes depuis un bon moment la connaissant et elle n'attendait jamais pour en parler. Jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« - _Fang... Évidemment je ne connais pas les dessous de l'histoire mais c'est du gâchis. Vous étiez tellement heureuses avant, et je suis sûre que tu te trompais à propos de ses sentiments._

 _\- Écoute Vanille, tu n'étais pas à ma place, okay ?_ répliqua sa vis-à-vis. _Je la connaissais mieux que personne, je savais ce qu'elle pensait et c'était loin d'être la même chose que moi. Alors, je t'en prie, ne viens pas me faire une leçon de morale. C'est du passé de toute façon, je ne veux plus y penser._

 _\- Et pourtant tu l'aime encore, ça crève les yeux._

 _\- Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein ?! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé au dîner. Tu sais comment elle m'a envoyé balader. Déjà qu'on ne pourra jamais redevenir amies, alors être en couple, tu rêves._

 _\- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de vous faire entendre raison à toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression que tout est parti sur un simple quiproquo, c'est totalement ridicule._

 _\- Non, Vanille, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas en parler_ répondit sèchement la brune en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était enterré tout ça mais non amie ne l'aidait en rien. Toujours à vouloir en trop savoir mais elle devrait pourtant se plier à sa volonté, à moins de subir son courroux. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée suite à cette discussion et, croisant les bras, elle échappa au regard inquiet de sa petite rouquine, qui s'était pourtant tue.

Elle serait bien restée de longues minutes comme ça, à broyer du noir, s'énervant de cette situation et de son cœur qui ne voulait décidément pas écouter sa tête mais c'était sans compter sur son père qui avait débarqué de nul part, la soulevant avec un facilité déconcertante et la lançant dans l'eau comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Dans la tête de la jeune boxeuse, tout se passa au ralenti. Elle vit d'abord le visage de son géniteur, tout sourire, avant d'être remplacé par le ciel parfaitement bleu. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre des cris et des rires, et pourtant, cela ne la réconforta en rien. En quelques secondes, voilà que ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement au contact de l'eau alors que ses fesses touchaient le fond de la piscine. En tant normal, elle aurait du remonter. Elle devrait remonter. Son corps devrait être en train de se débattre pour laisser l'occasion à ses poumons de se remplir d'air. Mais non. Étrangement, en ouvrant les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas si mal ici, presque à l'abri de tout. Elle ne voyait que des jambes floues, assez loin d'elle pour que personne ne vienne l'atteindre. Et puis c'était calme, si calme. Seulement des bruits étouffés. Il n'y avait qu'elle et ça, elle pouvait bien en profiter pendant quelques secondes. L'apnée n'était pas son fort mais tant pis, elle serait juste pas mal essoufflée.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'allait pouvoir profiter de cette tranquillité bien longtemps. Voilà qu'au long, elle remarqua qu'un une crinière blonde aux étranges reflets roses venait de plonger dans l'eau, se rapprochant rapidement d'elle. Et sans vraiment qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, des bras encerclèrent sa taille, un corps vint se coller à elle et elle se sentit pousser vers la surface avec force et pourtant délicatesse. Étrange de voir la lumière chaleureuse du soleil se rapprocher à une vitesse folle, encore plus lorsque des mèches roses pâles flottaient dans son champ de vision.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle inspira longuement afin de remplir ses poumons qui s'étaient vidés trop rapidement à son goût. Instinctivement, ses mains s'accrochèrent au corps qui l'avait extirpé des profondeur. Et avant qu'elle n'est pu comprendre quoique ce soit, deux mains vinrent prendre son visage en coupe, la forçant ainsi à plonger dans une paire d'yeux océan.

« - _Tu vas bien Fang ?_ »

La voix de Claire trahissait parfaitement son inquiétude autant que ses pupilles. La brune savait qu'elle devait s'extirper de son étreinte, pour son propre bien, mais voir son ancienne amie la regarder de cette façon lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup trop de bien. Son cerveau ne chercha même pas à se poser des questions, préférant faire un arrêt sur image et laisser son cœur guider le reste. Ainsi, elle resta immobile, perdue dans sa contemplation mais hocha tout de même la tête avec de répondre à la blonde. A sa blonde. Au bout de quelques instants, cette dernière finit par se rendre compte de la situation et se recula, la mine perturbée. Elle marmonna un simple « Okay » avant de s'éloigner pour quitter le bassin. Bêtement, l'étudiante ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Et si elle se trompait totalement sur les sentiments de Claire ? Et si elle se trompait depuis le début ?

* * *

Mâchant sa part de pizza d'une main, tenant une manette d'une autre, Claire tentait de tuer les aliens qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux au fil des minutes. A côté d'elle, Noel était également attelé à cette tâche, lâchant un juron lorsqu'un ennemi le prit à revers.

Après la journée au parc aquatique, la jeune femme avait eu besoin de changer un peu d'air. De passer une soirée sympathique pour mettre de côté toutes ses interrogations. Ainsi, après une bonne douche, elle s'était rendu chez Noel, qui l'avait bien évidemment accueillit pour une partie de jeu vidéo. Ce n'était pas la première visite à l'improviste qu'elle lui faisait. Il lui arrivait, certains week end, notamment lorsque la fête battait son plein chez les Yun, de rendre visite à son ami pour passer une soirée tranquille. Pourtant, malgré l'ambiance bonne enfant et l'activité plutôt prenante qu'ils étaient en train de faire, c'est à dire massacrer des covenantes dans Halo, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de penser en arrière plan. Plus précisément à ce qu'elle avait fait cette après-midi. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Teau jeter sa fille dans l'eau, elle ne s'était nullement inquiétée. Après tout, c'était tout à fait le genre du bonhomme que de venir taquiner sa fille. Néanmoins, ce fut après quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle ne la vit pas remonter, que ses angoisses prirent place. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle s'était jeter sous l'eau pour aller la récupérer. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de sa bêtise que bien après. Par ce geste, elle avait montrer à la brune que tout ce qu'elle avait dit ne comptait pas du tout. Qu'en réalité, elle était autant affectée qu'elle par tout ça et que, par dessus le marché, elle tenait toujours autant à elle. Franchement, qu'elle idiote elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement la laisser se noyer ?

Énervée, elle lança la manette qui rebondit sur le lit après avoir été tué par un ennemi. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait mettre des distances entre elle et la brune, et encore moins la chasser de son esprit.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Claire ? T'as l'air à cran_ remarqua Noel en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu pour faire face à la vague d'ennemis qui déferlait sur lui.

 _\- C'est le cas_ soupira son amie en passant ses mains sur son visage après avoir lâché un soupir. _Je suis allée au parc aquatique aujourd'hui avec ma famille et les Yun, évidemment. Et j'ai agis sans réfléchir avec Fang._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Rien, les détails ne sont pas importants. Juste que... J'en sais rien, j'en ai marre de réfléchir à tout ça._ »

Le brun décida de mettre le jeu sur pause et se tourna ensuite vers l'aînée des Farron, lui accordant ainsi toute son attention. Il n'ignorait évidemment pas la querelle qui sévissait entre elle et la boxeuse, bien qu'ignorant totalement le pourquoi du comment. Comme les autres, il avait été pris de court par le changement brusque dans leur relation, sans même pouvoir y comprendre quoique ce soit. L'élève modèle soupira de nouveau, comment pour se donner des forces, et chercha ses mots.

« - _J'aimerais arrêter de penser à elle une bonne fois pour toute_ continua-t-elle en baissant le regard. _Juste mettre tout ça de côté mais à chaque fois que je la vois, mon cœur me dit tout le contraire. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que me persuader que je la hais alors que c'est tout l'inverse. Mais elle... je ne sais pas, les années ont passé et elle est devenue le genre de fille que je ne supporterais pas Tu sais, de coucher à droite à gauche et de faire son idiote._

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment changé. Au fond c'est peut-être la même qu'avant mais tu te borne simplement à l'ignorer ?_

 _\- Pourtant elle est devenue si insupportable..._

 _\- Vous vous preniez la tête aussi avant, tu te souviens ?_ rigola-t-il. T _oujours des disputes pour un oui ou pour un non mais vous vous entendiez quand même à merveille. Tu n'es pas idiote Claire mais je pense que tu es bien trop têtue pour admettre qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas voir dans cette histoire. Ou plutôt qu'il y a une sorte de bloquage. Non parce que ça crève les yeux que l'une comme l'autre vous attendez qu'une seule chose : vous tomber dans les bras._ »

Rougissant furieusement, l'intéressée laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. Son attirance pour Fang se voyait autant que ça ? Quand bien même elle faisait tout pour la refouler ?

« - _Tu penses donc que j'ai porté un jugement trop hâtif sur tout ça ?_

 _\- C'est l'impression que j'ai oui. Enfin, évidemment, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous au collège mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose d'insurmontable. Tu devrais y réfléchir, te remettre un peu en question parce que ce serait dommage de la perde juste par pur orgueil._ »

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit ça, elle se serait certainement braqué mais venant de Noel, elle ne pouvait que considérer la chose. Après tout, ils étaient amis, il ne faisait que lui donner des conseils qui lui paraissait judicieux. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle tenta de voir le problème autrement. S'était-elle fourvoyée sur le comportement de sa voisine ? Avait-elle réellement porté des jugements trop hâtifs ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir les réponses maintenant, là, tout de suite. Son cerveau était incapable de les lui donner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'interroger sur tout ça. Envisager d'autres possibilités. Et sincèrement, ce genre de scénario lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être que l'issue à toute cette histoire n'était pas simplement de sortir la noiraude de sa vie. Peut-être qu'en réalité, elle ne devait pas tout simplement se borner à détester sa voisine mais plutôt l'inverse. Et qu'elle le méritait.

Se tournant vers Noel, elle lui accorda un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit, sincère.

« - _Franchement, faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour presque tout résoudre comme ça en claquant des doigts_ s'amusa-t-elle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai un don_ ironisa ce dernier. _Mais plus sérieusement, si ça te taraudait depuis longtemps déjà, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé te lancer sur le sujet, je me suis dis que tu n'étais sans doute pas prête mais maintenant, je me dis que c'est du temps perdu._

 _\- Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi_ répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. _Tu viens en quelque sorte de me faire ouvrir les yeux et franchement, tu peux te vanter d'avoir fait ça._

 _\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire, j'ai un don !_ »

Elle ne put que rire franchement à sa réplique tout en s'estimant chanceuse de le compter parmi ses rares amis. Si elle ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça, elle se serait sans doute murée dans ses idées, optant pour la solution la moins enviable. Bien que cette histoire soit loin d'être réglée, elle avait tout de même l'impression de voir les choses plus clairement qu'autrefois. On lui avait toujours dit que se confier n'apportait que des bonnes choses mais elle n'y avait jamais cru. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ça lui apprendra. En tout cas, elle comptait bien obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations, quitte à avoir une confrontation avec Fang.

* * *

 **C'est peut-être rapide comme changement d'état d'esprit venant de Claire mais je pense que c'est également compréhensible. Bref, en tout cas, rien n'est encore réglé, y a encore du chemin à faire et des choses à découvrir, évidemment. La suite euh... Je ne vais pas vous faire de faux espoirs alors je ne m'avancerais pas là-dessus, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera xD Bon courage à ceux qui ont des examens prochainement !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voilà la suite ! Je pensais que je l'aurais terminé plus tôt mais non, j'ai été trop distraite pas les jeux ces derniers temps, ne m'en voulez pas ! Et puis bon, j'avais aussi la flemme parfois, je préférais ne rien faire plutôt que de réfléchir à mes phrases et à la suite des événements. Sans oublier le fait que je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle fanfic ! Dans le fandom de The 100 cette fois-ci. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseil de regarder la série, il y a un pairing trèèès intéressant dedans 8D Donc, cette fic, je ne sais pas si je vais attendre d'avoir écris tous les chapitres pour la publier ou si je vais faire comme celle-là. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai les deux premiers chapitres de prêts, avec des idées pour le prochain, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que cela donnera. Mais vous verrez bien le moment venu.**

 **Et pour en revenir à ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver les idées et comme toujours, j'ai rajouté des détails de dernière minute. L'intrigue n'avance pas énormément, j'essaye d'intriguer au mieux les personnages secondaires dans la vie des principaux histoire de créer un univers plus vaste et puis, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas envie de trop précipiter les choses entre Fang et Claire. C'est délicat tout de même , faut prendre son temps ! Et maintenant je vais répondre aux reviews**

 **Mon guest : Ah ah t'inquiète pas, t'es pas obligé de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre :3 Du moment que tu prends du plaisir à lire, c'est essentiel ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra toujours autant :D Et hm t'as pas le droit de me poser un ultimatum alors que j'étais en période d'examen xD Bon j'ai finis depuis une semaine mais quand même... J'espère que ça a été dans ta tranche du "pas trop attendre" :P**

 **Pingouin : Ouiiii Dragon Age c'est la viiie, je ne passe pas à côté de cette beauté tout de même ! Me suis achetée le dernier y a pas longtemps du coup je l'ai commencé mais ça m'a donné envie de reprendre Origins du coup je l'ai recommencé et... Au final j'ai plus avancé dans chacun d'eux depuis une semaine xD Alistair est vachement chouette, j'suis d'accord, surtout son humour qui est juste totalement tordant ! Un des personnages les plus drôles avec Sera (bien qu'elle joue dans une toute autre catégorie xD) Merci pour les compliments en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant ! Et merci pour les encouragements ****

 **Breeef, je crois que c'est l'intro d'avant chapitre la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite... xD Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je tenais à vous remercier de continuer à me lire au fil de ces semaines et je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, saluer les follows et les fav. Vous êtes géniaux et c'est en partie grâce à vous que le FLight n'est pas prête de s'éteindre ! (c'était la minute émotion, voilà voilà /poutre/) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Se réveillant doucement, Claire prenait conscience petit à petit de son environnement. Elle était allongée dans le lit de Noel, au-dessus de sa couverture, avec pour compagnie une boîte vide de pizza, des manettes de console et le corps encore endormi de son ami à côté d'elle. Visiblement, ils s'étaient endormis en pleine partie de jeu vidéo puisque la console semblait s'être mise en veille. Lâchant un bâillement, la blonde s'étira afin de détendre ses muscles légèrement engourdis. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle avait souvent tendance à dormir chez le brun lorsqu'ils se faisaient des soirées comme ça. Leur petit rituel en somme, sans que ce soit vraiment prévu et c'était l'aspect qu'elle appréciait le plus. Parfois, elle aimait quand les choses n'étaient pas chronométrées ou notées dans un agenda.

En se redressant pour se retrouver assise sur le lit, elle prit le temps de détailler la chambre de son ami. Elle était rangée mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'on aurait presque dit qu'elle était en bordel. Mais non, il avait simplement beaucoup de goodies et autres venant de jeux vidéo. Il adorait ça, sans pour autant passer ses journées devant l'écran. Son truc à lui c'était de collectionner les éditions les plus rares de jeux vidéo, ainsi que des BD en rapport avec ça. Surtout l'univers de Marvel. Quand ils étaient gosses, à chaque carnaval il se déguisait en un de ces héros et il jouait parfaitement le rôle, c'était plutôt rigolo à voir. Ses meubles étaient remplis de figurines, de tasses, et plein d'autres petites choses provenant de l'univers des jeux vidéo.

Doucement, elle se leva et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds afin d'éviter de réveiller son camarade, débouchant ainsi sur un petit couloir donnant sur deux autres pièces, la salle de bain et le bureau. Sans oublier l'escalier, qui lui permit de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Durant son déplacement, des bruits provenant de la cuisine attirèrent son attention. C'était sans doute les parents de Noel qui préparaient le petit-déjeuner. Claire s'était toujours très bien entendue avec ces derniers, ils l'accueillaient toujours les bras ouverts depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle se souvint même de la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, plusieurs années en arrière.

* * *

Observant les alentours, la petite tête blonde commençait à désespérer. Aucune trace de la rouquine et encore moins de la brune. Voilà une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle fouillait les moindres recoins de la maison de Vanille, à la recherche de ses deux amies, puisqu'elles avaient décidé de passer leur après-midi à faire des parties de cache-cache. Mais voilà, elles étaient totalement introuvable, à croire qu'elles s'étaient tout simplement volatilisées. Claire savait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible et qu'elles devaient se trouver dans les parages mais elle ne savait vraiment pas où. Ce jeu commençait à l'ennuyer profondément.

Sortant de la maison, elle se posta sur le trottoir et regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. La rue était silencieuse, personne à l'horizon. Elle se retint de crier le nom de ses amies, ce serait comme dire qu'elle abandonnait et ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle finirait bien par les trouver, quitte à y passer toute la journée s'il le fallait ! Serrant les poings avec un regard déterminé, elle décida d'aller voir du côté des voisins. Après tout, elles n'avaient fixé aucune règles qui interdisait de quitter la propriété de Vanille. Peut-être qu'elles s'étaient cachées dans le jardin des voisins, les connaissant ce serait tout à fait possible. Arrivée devant la demeure voisine, la jeune Farron prit quelques secondes pour la détailler. Elle n'était pas gigantesque, contrairement à celle de Jihl, à quelques mètres de là, mais elle possédait un certain charme qui la rendait accueillante et plutôt mignonne. L'intérieur était sans doute tout aussi joli. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, elle devait retrouver les deux autres idiotes.

Sur la pointe des pieds, en faisant attention lorsqu'elle passait près d'une fenêtre, elle longea le bâtiment afin d'atteindre le jardin de derrière. Pas très grand, ce dernier ne comportait pas vraiment d'endroits où l'on pourrait se cacher mais la jeune fille décida tout de même d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Vérifiant derrière les quelques arbres, les buissons et même les par-terre de fleurs, elle analysa les moindres recoins du terrain sans trouver aucune trace des filles. Croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés, elle jura à voix basse. Elle commençait vraiment à penser qu'elles avaient tout simplement disparu. Et si elle se contentait simplement de rentrer chez elle ? Ça leur apprendre de trouver des cachettes introuvables.

« - _Salut !_ »

Sursautant immédiatement à l'entente de la voix qui venait de derrière elle, la blonde se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçon brun ayant à première vu le même âge qu'elle. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec amusement, visiblement ravi de l'avoir surprise.

« - _On se connaît pas, tu fais quoi dans mon jardin ?_ demanda-t-il ensuite.

 _\- Oh rien de mal, je t'assure !_ se défendit immédiatement l'intéressée. _Je joue à cache-cache avec mes amies et je me suis dis qu'elles s'étaient peut-être cachées ici._

 _\- Tu joues avec Vanille ?_

 _\- Oui, et l'idiote de Fang._

 _\- Ah ah je vois_ rigola le garçon. _Je ne vais rien te dire mais t'as le droit de venir chercher dans la maison si tu veux._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ »

S'il lui proposait ça, cela voulait certainement dire qu'elles étaient cachées à l'intérieur. Alors c'était comme ça ? Une fois qu'elle les aurait trouvé, elle allait leur remonter les bretelles pour l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique. Ainsi, elle ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra dans la maison, suivit par le garçon. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, l'intérieur était joliment décoré à l'aide de fleurs, de tableaux et autres éléments décoratifs. Claire se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'encouragea à avancer, arrivant ainsi dans le salon où, ce qu'elle devina être ses parents, étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder une émission culinaire.

« - _Bonjour, désolée pour le dérangement mais je cherche mes amies_ expliqua tout de suite la jeune fille afin que personne ne se méprenne sur ses intentions. »

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle et lui accordèrent un sourire chaleureux.

« - _Ah oui, les deux petites tornades_ rigola la femme. _Fais comme chez toi, j'espère que tu les trouvera._

 _\- Oui, merci._ »

Aucun doute possible à présent, elles ne pouvaient qu'être là. Elle commença donc l'inspection des lieux sous le regard amusé du garçon, qui la suivit dans son entreprise, en lui donnant quelques directives comme « tu chauffes » ou « tu refroidis ». C'est arrivée à une pièce de l'étage qu'elle découvrit des deux amis planquée sous un lit, visiblement surprise de s'être faite découvrir. Furieuse, la blonde les tira en avant pour les faire sortir de leur cachette qui n'était nullement à son goût.

« - _C'est pas du jeu ce que vous avez fait !_ tonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

 _\- On l'a pas interdit_ répliqua Fang avec son éternel sourire. _Avoues plutôt que sur ce coup là, on t'as bien eu Sunshine !_

 _\- N'importe quoi, c'est de la triche c'est tout !_

 _\- Non, c'est de l'ingéniosité._

 _\- Arrêtes tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !_

 _\- Bien sûr que si !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Si !_ »

Les deux jeune filles se faisaient face, les poings serrés et le regard flamboyant, n'ayant aucune intention de mettre un terme à leur dispute enfantine. A côté d'elles, Vanille et Noel se tordaient de rire face à un tel spectacle. Claire se tourna vers ces derniers, n'appréciant nullement de les voir se moquer d'elle.

« - _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire vous ?_

 _\- Oh, je me disais juste que Vanille t'avais très bien décris_ s'amusa le brun.

 _\- Faut pas écouter ce qu'elle dit_ répliqua la blonde, vexée. _Ces deux là passent leur temps à m'embêter de toute façon !_

 _\- Parce que c'est trop facile avec toi Sunshine._ »

L'intéressée ne se retint pas plus longtemps pour mettre Fang à terre à coups de chatouilles. Finalement, après s'être calmés, les quatre enfants se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine des parents de Noel pour un goûter bien mérité. Claire et Fang s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait qu'elles prendraient chacune leur revanche dans un prochain jeu. La jeune Farron apprit donc que Vanille et Noel se connaissaient depuis toujours. Étant voisins de longue date, leurs parents se fréquentent régulièrement lors de dîners, d'après-midi au soleil, de sorties et autres. De leur point de vue, c'était donc tout à fait normal de les retrouver planquées chez l'autre. La blonde pouvait facilement le comprendre, c'était exactement la même chose avec les Yun, chacun allait chez l'autre sans se poser de question, sans barrière. Une excellente relation de voisinage en somme.

Une fois les gâteaux engloutis, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer. Noel décida de les ramener jusqu'au porche, plongé dans une discussion avec Claire.

« - _T'as pas la tête d'une voleuse alors j'avais pas à m'inquiéter_ assura-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

 _\- Tu diras pas ça quand je viendrais te chiper une fleur_ répliqua la jeune fille, la tête haute.

 _\- On verra ça ! Je te pari que je suis meilleur voleur que toi._

 _\- Ok ok on fera un duel alors._ »

L'air entendu, les deux enfants se serrèrent donc la main comme pour sceller ce nouvel accord qu'ils venaient de passer. Au fond d'elle, la fille Farron se disait qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de revenir ici, ayant apprécié la présence de Noel et de ses parents. Elle le croiserait sans doute à l'école également. Des prévisions sympathiques pour toujours plus d'amusement en somme.

* * *

Terminant sa descente de l'escalier, elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où elle y retrouva Jeanne et Yann, les parents du brun. Tous deux avaient la peau légèrement mâte, les cheveux boucanés et le même sourire franc que leur fils. Ils étaient en train de s'activer au niveau de la cuisinière, sûrement en train de préparer des crêpes vu la bonne odeur qui planait dans la pièce. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme s'installa à la table, de façon à faire face aux plus âgés. Ces deux là étaient restés de vrais enfants dans leur tête, un peu comme les parents de Vanille en fait. Toujours partant pour faire des activités d'adolescents, à fond sur les réseaux sociaux, dans les séries qui cartonnent en ce moment et tout ce qui allait avec. Ce qui était plutôt amusant en sachant qu'ils se montraient vraiment pointilleux dans leur travail et que leur patron ne faisait que d'éloges à leur sujet. A croire qu'ils se lâchaient complètement en dehors du milieu professionnel.

« - _Et voilà de superbes crêpes_ lança finalement Yann en se retournant, déposant une assiette fumante sur la table. »

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la blonde et il sursauta immédiatement, poussant un petit cri, faisant rire l'aînée Farron.

« - _Salut Yann_ s'amusa cette dernière.

 _\- Merde Claire, fais du bruit quand t'arrive plutôt que de me faire flipper comme ça_ souffla l'intéressé, un main sur le cœur. »

Jeanne délaissa ce qu'elle faisant pour voir ce qu'il se passait et accorda un grand sourire à la blonde.

« - _Tiens, déjà debout Claire. Bien dormis ?_

 _\- Oui ça allait, on s'est endormis devant la console, comme d'habitude_ expliqua-t-elle.

 _\- T'inquiète nous on s'est endormis devant Game of Thrones, c'est pas mieux_ remarqua le père Kreiss. »

C'était eux tout craché ça. Jeanne poussa l'assiette de crêpe vers elle avant d'amener de la confiture, du sucre et de la pâte à tartiner sur la table.

« - _T'arrive pile pour le petit-déjeuner en tout cas. Inutile d'attendre Noel, le connaissant il va se lever à midi._

 _\- Comme toujours, et puis je meurs de faim_ avoua la blonde . »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle prit une crêpe où elle étala un peu de confiture avant de porter le tout à sa bouche, profitant au maximum des goûts que le met lui offrait. Depuis toute petite elle adorait les crêpes, surtout celles que les Kreiss préparaient. Étrangement, lorsque c'était eux, le goût était différent des autres. Il y avait toujours un petit truc en plus sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir et d'en réclamer quelques unes.

« - _Alors, quoi de neuf ma grande ?_ demanda le père en s'installant à son tour pour préparer sa crêpe.

 _\- Hm... Je suis de corvée de travaux d'intérêt général tous les mercredis pendant un certain temps à cause des stupides soirées chez Fang._

 _\- Comment ça se fait ?_ s'étonna la mère.

 _\- Ma sœur servait d'espion là-bas. Par je-ne-sais-quel moyen, elle arrivait à les prévenir quand je contactais la police, ils avaient donc tout le temps de ranger avant leur arrivée. J'ai finis par être convoqué au poste pour faux appels, et me voilà avec une sanction stupide._

 _\- Putain ils abusent les poulets !_ s'indigna Yann. _Pareil pour ta sœur, te faire un coup comme ça c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Et la Fang là, j'la préférais largement quand elle était gosse._

 _\- Tu n'es pas le seul_ soupira-t-elle.

 _\- T'en fais pas, tu peux venir à la maison autant que tu veux pour te remonter le moral à coups de crêpes et de jeux vidéo._ »

Claire leur adressa un sourire sincère, appréciant beaucoup leur soutien. Oui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Au fil du temps, ils étaient un peu devenu sa seconde famille, avec qui elle passait autant de temps que possible. C'était agréable de savoir qu'au moins quelques personnes étaient de son côté lorsque l'on savait que ses parents prenaient cette histoire sans aucun sérieux et que sa sœur était une simple traîtresse. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait prolonger son séjour à l'improviste ici, au moins jusqu'à mardi, quitte à passer en vitesse chez elle récupérer ses affaires de cours. Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver le domicile familial pour l'instant et cela ne manquerait sûrement pas à ses géniteurs vu qu'ils se fichaient de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

* * *

Un souffle chaud parcourait sa nuque. C'était agréable. Ses yeux étaient clos, refusant de s'ouvrir pour apprécier plus pleinement les sensations. Ou craignant que par ce simple geste, tout ceci disparaisse. Rêve ou réalité, peu importe, elle voulait simplement se laisser aller. Une seule fois. Lâcher prise, oublier ses soucis, ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses interrogations. Ainsi, elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'elle senti une paire de lèvres venir se déposer sur la chaire de son cou dans un baiser long et tendre. Immédiatement, sa peau réagit à se contact, comme électrisée, faisant frissonner tout son épiderme, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les lèvres douces ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et continuèrent leurs attentions sur la peau hâlée de la brune. Des mains vinrent se glisser sur ses hanches, rapprochant son corps d'un autre, chaud et rassurant. Son dos rencontra la poitrine de la jeune fille, seulement cachée par un peu de tissu, laissant leur peau se rencontrer. Leur corps semblait s'épouser l'un et l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été créer pour se lier.

« - _Fang..._ »

Juste un murmure chuchoté dans son oreille mais ce simple son suffit à lui serrer l'estomac, créant des sensations dans tout son corps. Les mains, qui étaient jusque là restées sur sa taille, vinrent parcourir son ventre, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, offrant encore plus de son cou à sa tortionnaire, ou libératrice, et profitait totalement des sensations que ses attentions lui procuraient. La jeune fille passa sa langue sur son cou, s'amusant à tracer des chemins invisibles, faisant soupirer la noiraude, tout en remontant ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, enfermée dans le haut de son bikini. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le tissu pour venir rencontrer la peau de son sein droit, chatouillant ce dernier. Se mordant la lèvre, l'étudiante retint un gémissement de s'échapper alors que ses mains, fébriles, vinrent s'accrocher aux bras de la fille. Cette dernière s'attaqua à son téton, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un petit gémissement.

La tête de la brune commençait à lui tourner, depuis un moment en fait. Depuis que ces lèvres s'étaient posées sur elle, depuis qu'elle avait senti ce parfum si familier accompagné de cette proximité. C'était trop bon pour que cela s'arrête. Elle aimait frissonner sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, lâcher des soupirs ainsi que des gémissements. Se donner entièrement à elle, totalement impuissante, ne pouvant s'éloigner. Et il y avait son cœur, qui tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Ce miasme d'émotions lui était bien trop agréable. _Merde, continue._

Et comme si elle avait entendu ses plus profonds désirs, la tentatrice passa une main dans son dos, défaisant rapidement les attaches de son haut, faisant tomber ce dernier. Elle la tourna ensuite vers elle, attrapant son visage entre ses doigts et l'embrassa passionnément, au plus grand bonheur de la boxeuse. Cette dernière avait légèrement ouvert les yeux, le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure rosée qui lui était si familière, avant de répondre ardemment au baiser, pressant son corps contre le sien. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans une autre dimension, où il n'y avait qu'elle, la blonde et les sensations qu'elles se donnaient l'une l'autre. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça. Après quelques minutes d'un échange sulfureux entre leurs deux bouches, la fille à la chevelure corbeau se détacha pour reprendre son souffle et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans l'océan bleu de son amie de toujours. Son cœur rata un nouveau battement.

« - _Claire..._ »

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, pour une deuxième fois, tombant cette fois-ci sur le plafond de sa chambre. Fang resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration saccadée, la peau légèrement transpirante. Venait-elle de rêver qu'elle embrassait Claire ? Vraiment ? Putain de merde.

En lâchant un soupir de frustration et de mécontentement, elle passa sa main sur son visage moite, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. A peine ses yeux de nouveau clos qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau les mains et les lèvres de la blonde sur sa peau. Au point qu'elle aurait pu en gémir. Si elle commençait à faire des rêves érotiques qui se mêlaient à la réalité, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge, malheureusement.

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis leur sortie au parc aquatique, et chaque nuit, elle avait rêvé de sa voisine. Comme si la voir en bikini avait réveillé tous ses sens, ses désirs enfouis, et qu'ils avaient décidé de la torturer dans son sommeil. Elle ne l'avait que très peu croisé à la fac, seulement à quelques cours qu'elles avaient en commun, mais rien de notable. Sa blonde ne lui avait accordé que quelques regards, indéchiffrables, comme d'habitude. A chaque fois, elle s'était revue dans cette piscine, accrochée à elle alors qu'elle tenait son visage entre ses mains, échangeant avec elle toute son inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son attitude avait été beaucoup trop mignonne. Et étrange également. Pourquoi se précipiter, imaginant la sauver, alors qu'elle était en froid avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnait ? Se mentait-elle donc à elle-même, comme c'était son cas ? Une possibilité qui était tout à fait envisageable mais Fang ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Non, son esprit la torturait assez comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

Se redressant difficilement dans son lit, elle parcourut un regard brumeux sur sa chambre. Cette dernière n'était pas rangée. Quelques vêtements traînaient un peu partout, des affaires de cours, divers livres. Il y avait plusieurs tomes d'une même BD, intitulée « The 100 », que l'étudiante affectionnait particulièrement, au pied de son lit. Elle était loin d'être une fille ordonnée mais elle ne vivait pas non plus dans un trop gros fouillis. Sa chambre était toujours propre, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait y laisser traîner. Elle prenait le temps de ranger qu'à de rares occasions, où les choses commençaient vraiment à s'entasser, autrement elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Et puis c'était sa chambre, elle y faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Après quelques minutes où elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la légère luminosité qui s'échappait de ses rideaux et son esprit s'enraciner à la réalité, elle quitta sa chambre, découvrant une maison vide. Son père était sûrement parti s'entraîner et Calix en vadrouille, comme d'habitude. Un coup d'oeil à sa box internet et elle remarqua qu'il était déjà quatorze heures passées. Merde, elle avait dormi tout ce temps ? Elle n'avait pas cours ce matin, elle s'était bel et bien imaginée faire la grasse matinée mais pas à ce point là. Surtout qu'elle avait ses cours de boxe bientôt. Elle allait devoir passer la vitesse supérieur, bien que son esprit soit toujours embué.

Plusieurs minutes de préparation, voilà qu'elle était en route pour le gymnase, à seulement une dizaine de minutes de là en voiture. Ce dernier se profilait déjà devant elle, bâtiment gris et carré, comme à peu près tout en ville. Une fois garée dans le parking, elle se dirigea vers le bloc de béton et y entra, se retrouvant dans un petit espace carré qui donnait accès à plusieurs couloirs, séparant ainsi différents terrains. La noiraude prit celui de gauche, qui le mènerait à a salle de boxe. Et également celle de musculation. Le bâtiment n'était pas assez grand pour que chaque sport ait son espace dédié alors il fallait faire quelques concessions. Cela ne la gênait pas de cohabiter avec les adeptes de la fonte pendant ses séances, bien au contraire, mais elle avait déjà entendu certains se plaindre à ce sujet.

Une fois dans la salle, l'odeur de transpiration lui assaillit tout de suite les narines sans pourtant être agressive. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de tirer une grimace. La transpiration ne sentait pas que mauvais, elle représentait tellement de choses. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant,la jeune femme se plaisait à penser ça, puisque c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Le goût de l'effort passait par la transpiration. Elle rejoignit Amodar, son entraîneur, un homme au ventre rond, portant fièrement la moustache et au visage bien sympathique. Il était dur par moment mais il avait vraiment un grand cœur, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que ses élèves s'améliorent.

« - _Tiens Fang ! Pour changer, tu as encore du retard_ lui fit-il remarquer en la voyant. »

Bien sûr, son retard n'allait pas passer inaperçu. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui lança tout de même un sourire, amusée de voir qu'elle le connaissait si bien. Normal, après toutes ces années.

« - _Désolée, j'ai été happée par des... Hm... Bref._ »

Son entraîneur se contenta de hausser les épaules, se disant qu'elle cherchait simplement une excuse idiote, comme à chaque fois. De son côté, la brune ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler de sa nuit, ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

« - _Bon, enfile tes gants et commence par le sac. On montrera sur le ring quand les deux rigolos auront finit._ »

Jetant un coup d'œil au ring en question, elle reconnut Cid en compagnie de Valerian, un lycéen qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement. Il lui arrivait d'oublier que le brun ténébreux faisait également de la boxe. Et du tennis, de la musculation, de l'athlétisme. Contrairement à Jihl, elle ne le détestait pas. Il prenait certes les gens de haut, parfois, mais ça semblait moins intentionnel que l'autre pimbêche. Comment ne pas devenir prétentieux en étant entouré de riches en même temps ?

Sans porter plus d'attention que ça à son camarade de classe, Fang posa son sac sur le banc d'où elle sortit ses gants afin de les enfiler. Elle adorait cette sensation, quand ses mains étaient recouvertes par cette masse, qui pressait sur ses doigts. Comme si elle était invincible, qu'elle pouvait frapper tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Elle s'avança ensuite vers un des sacs de sable présent, se mettant en position. Pieds ancrés dans le sol, jambes solides, bras en face de son visage, yeux rivés sur sa cible. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire ainsi, elle n'hésita pas à porter le premier coup, faisant bouger le sac dans un bruit lourd. Elle se focalisait sur la force de son bras, l'emmagasinant dans son épaule alors qu'elle pliait le bras avant de l'expulser hors de son bras, traversant les muscles de celui-ci pour venir frapper sa cible. Elle s'imaginait un corps humain devant elle, doté de bras, de jambes, prêt à lui asséner un coup à la moindre brèche, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Instantanément, son cerveau se vida de toute pensée, entièrement focalisé sur ce qu'elle faisait. Voilà pourquoi elle adorait ce sport, en plus de tellement d'autres raisons : elle s'arrêtait de penser. Tout ce qui l'importait dans ces moments à était son combat. Une façon pour elle de s'évader. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore une adulte, toujours un pied dans l'adolescence, et les problèmes liés à cette période avec. Son petit havre de paix se trouvait ici, en plus de sa passion et de son futur.

Sa séance dura deux bonnes heures, où elle ne cessa de transpirer sous les directives d'Amodar. Ce dernier savait qu'elle avait une potentiel énorme, un talent à exploiter alors il portait une attention toute particulière sur elle, la poussant vers ses limites pour qu'elle s'en créer de nouvelles, toujours plus loin. C'est donc épuisée que l'étudiante se laissa retomber sur le banc, lâchant un soupir, ravie de pouvoir souffler un peu. Elle appréciait tout de même le goût de l'effort, cette sensation d'accomplissement à chaque fin d'entraînement. Cid était à côté d'elle, tout aussi fatigué, et il lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau. La gorge trop sèche pour répondre, la noiraude se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de remerciement et bu plusieurs gorgées.

« - _Tu vas participer au prochain tournoi, pas vrai ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

 _\- Évidemment, je ne vais pas laisser une médaille me filer entre les doigts_ ricana sa camarade en lui rendant sa bouteille.

 _\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi, peut-être un peu trop._

 _\- Pourquoi? J'ai de quoi me méfier ?_ »

Il lui lança un sourire, toujours cet air mystérieux dans le regard. C'était difficile de savoir ce que pensait ce type, un peu comme Claire, mais la boxeuse avait l'intuition qu'il n'était pas voué de mauvaises intentions. Le karma sans doute.

« - _Et bien, il est fort possible que j'y participe également, alors oui, tu as de quoi te méfier._

 _\- Pff, comme si j'allais reculer face à toi !_

 _\- T'es prévenue Yun_ insista-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Son vis-à-vis lui donna un coup de coude, sachant pertinemment qu'il bluffait. Ou plutôt qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'intimider mais plutôt à la taquiner. Ici, elle avait souvent ce genre de discussion avec lui, alors qu'a la fac ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Peut-être que le garçon se décidait d'être plus bavard dans un milieu plus sympathique ? Qui sait, ce gars était un véritable mystère.

« - _Hey Fang !_ »

Tournant la tête, l'intéressée vit Snow et Gadot se diriger vers elle, tout en sueur. Ils s'étaient sûrement défoncés à la musculation, comme d'habitude, à l'autre côté de la pièce. Voilà pourquoi ils ressemblaient à de vrais armoires à glace. Au moins, avec eux dans les parages, ils ne risquaient pas d'attirer les ennuis, c'était plutôt dissuadant.

« - _Salut les gars, quoi de neuf ?_

\- Pas grand chose, on comptait rejoindre Vanille et Serah, tu viens avec nous ?

 _\- Ouais, je prend une douche et j'arrive_ répondit-elle en se levant avant de se tourner vers Cid. _Merci pour la bouteille, à plus tard._ »

Il lui accorda un hochement de tête et un sourire avant qu'elle n'embarque ses affaires pour filer dans les douches. Elle pourrait se lave chez elle mais après tout, l'eau était gratuite ici, autant en profiter ! D'autant plus qu'elle rejoindrait sans doute directement ses deux amies.

* * *

Assise sur le lit de la rouquine, Serah feuilletait un roman intitulé Twilight, mettant en scène une fabuleuse romance entre une humaine, un vampire et un loup-garou, passionnant l'adolescente qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux en imaginant la beauté des deux mâles se battant pour conquérir le cœur de leur dulcinée. De son côté, Vanille était assise, sur ordinateur sur les genoux et elle parcourait les réseaux sociaux, s'émerveillant lorsqu'elle découvrait de nouvelles photographies de ses acteurs préférés.

« - _Tu préfères lequel Vanille ? Edward ou Jacob ?_

 _\- Si je pouvais avoir les deux ce serait génial_ répondit l'intéressée en riant. _Non, franchement, je leur trouve rien de particulier._

 _\- C'est vrai, tu baves sur les cheveux décolorés_ répliqua son amie avec un sourire.

 _\- Roh tais-toi ! De toute façon il ne s'intéresse même pas à moi_ soupira-t-elle. _Il n'arrête pas de traîner autour de cette Cassandra._

 _\- Que tu crois, il attend juste que tu l'invite je pari._

 _\- Ouais ouais on verra, j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête avec tout ça._ »

La cadette Farron se contenta de hausser les épaules, se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas insister. Dans un sens, son amie avait raison. Pour les histoires de cœur, cela ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit qui ne ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Après, elle était mal placée pour dire ça puisqu'elle était plutôt du genre à y penser un peu trop, comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Snow pour la première fois. Ils étaient encore enfants à l'époque. Elle se souvint parfaitement avoir été tout de suite frappée par sa gentillesse et son humour. Toujours prêt à aider les autres, il défendait les faibles dans la cour de récréation et était apprécié de tous. Au début, une forte amitié s'était tissée entre eux et au fil des années, cela s'est mué en un amour sincère. A présent, même si elle ne le voit pas tous les jours et qu'ils avaient de petite dispute de temps en temps, elle l'aimait toujours profondément, puisqu'il n'avait pas perdu ses valeurs d'antan. Le seul problème majeur et récurent était sa sœur qui ne l'appréciait pas du tout, le décrivant comme un idiot fini. Elle le tolérait, certes, mais elle aimerait bien qu'une complicité naisse entre eux. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver depuis qu'elle l'avait prise sur le fait durant la dernière soirée chez Fang. Rien que de repenser à ça, elle se sentait mal, coupable. Voilà qu'à cause d'elle, sa sœur se retrouvait à faire des travaux d'intérêt général. Elle aimerait pouvoir réparer son erreur mais elle ne savait pas trop comment.

Secouant la tête, elle décida de mettre tout ça de côté, préférant retourner à son livre.

« - _Tu penses que ta sœur a des vues sur Noel ?_ demanda soudainement la petite rousse. »

Surprise, l'intéressée hausse les sourcils. Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa grande sœur avec qui que ce soit, son caractère ne collant pas du tout avec la notion de couple mais il était vrai qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec Noel. Ce dernier était plutôt beau garçon d'ailleurs.

« - _Aucune idée, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé_ répondit-elle. _Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_

 _\- Ils ont passé le week-end ensemble non ? J'ai vu totalement par hasard Claire partir de chez lui. Franchement, une fille qui dort chez un gars, y a forcément quelque chose._

 _\- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'une fille va dormir chez un garçon qu'il y a obligatoirement quelque chose._

 _\- Bah si, quand même. T'as déjà dormis avec un ami garçon toi ?_

 _\- Bah oui, quand on faisait des soirées avec Yuj, Maqui et tous les autres._

 _\- Oui bon là vous étiez plusieurs, mais tout seul quand même._

 _\- Roh arrête, l'amitié garçon-fille ça existe hein._

 _\- J'ai pas dis le contraire, il n'empêche que j'ai des doutes. J'espère me tromper quand même..._ »

Intriguée, la blonde lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Quand bien même Claire en pincerait pour Noel, qu'est-ce qui gênerait Vanille là-dedans ?

« - _Attends... Me dis pas que tu te bats sur deux fronts !_ envoya-t-elle sur un ton presque accusateur.

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !_ se défendit immédiatement la rouquine. _C'est juste que... Non oublie, je devrais pas parler de ça._

 _\- Ah non Vanille, maintenant que tu t'es lancée tu vas tout me dire_ menaça son amie en pointant son doigt vers elle, la mine sévère.

 _\- Ça ne me concerne pas tu sais, je devrait vraiment pas en parler._

 _\- Je m'en fiche. Dis-moi tout ou je vais voir Hope pour lui dire que tu craques complètement sur lui._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais t'as pas le droit !_ »

Sur ce mots, elle se jeta sur la cadette Farron, engageant ainsi la bataille. Plongées dans leur chamaillerie, les deux jeunes filles n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, ni même les bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Ainsi, elles ne firent même pas attention lorsque Fang, Snow et Gadot pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune Dia. Face au spectacle que leur offraient leurs deux amies, les trois jeunes adultes ne purent que rire franchement, imaginant déjà les raisons qui les avaient poussé à faire de la lute sur le lit. En entendant le rire de leurs amis, les deux bagarreuses se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, affichant rapidement une petite moue, déçues d'avoir été prises la main dans le sac.

« - _Vous pouvez frapper avant d'entrer quand même_ s'indigna la rouquine en gonflant ses joues.

\- _Cette tête ne te va absolument pas_ s'amusa celle à la chevelure corbeau en posant sa main sur le crâne de son amie d'enfance. »

A l'aide de ses mains, l'intéressée mima des mouvements de bouches, se moquant ouvertement de la plus grande. Snow se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de sa petite-amie, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue tandis que Gadot s'installait à son bureau et commençait à fouiller ce dernier.

« - _Vous parliez de quoi avant de vous battre comme des sauvages ?_ demanda ce dernier, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

 _\- Vanille me demandait si Claire avait des vues sur Noel puisque selon elle, une fille qui dort chez un garçon c'est louche_ répondit immédiatement Serah avant que la rouquine ne puisse le faire.

 _\- Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante !_ s'indigna l'intéressée.

 _\- Sis' avec quelqu'un ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer_ déclara le blondinet.

 _\- Roh arrêtez, elle n'est pas aussi exécrable que ça_ répliqua la jeune Farron.

 _\- Bah doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui répond à ses critères_ ajouta l'armoire à glace à la crête multicolore en haussant les épaules. _Quand on sait que Snow a réussit à se caser, tout est possible !_

 _\- La ferme, monsieur le célibataire endurcit_ répliqua son ami avec un sourire.

 _\- T'en pense quoi Fang ? d_ emanda Serah. _Après tout tu la connais autant que moi._ »

La brune, qui s'était contentée de rester muette durant leur échange, posa son regard sur la blonde. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça à part qu'elle imaginait Claire terminer avec elle ? Elle savait que cette dernière avait toujours été proche de Noel, encore plus depuis le collège, mais elle ignorait les détails, comme le fait qu'elle dormait visiblement chez lui. Bien que ne voulant pas se faire de fausses idées, elle ne pouvait nier une certaine douleur dans sa poitrine suite à cette découverte, due à une pointe de jalousie. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'était jamais inquiété de rival potentiel sur son chemin, surtout puisqu'elle se forçait à imaginer la pire des issues possibles dans toute cette histoire. Néanmoins, avec ces derniers jours, elle s'était permise de revoir sa vision des choses mais l'idée de voir Claire lui filer entre les doigts à cause de quelqu'un d'autre ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Et si, finalement, elle tomberait dans les bras de Noel ? Après tout, il avait tout pour plaire et ils s'entendaient à merveille, au point qu'elle pourrait presque en être jalouse. Non, en y réfléchissant bien, elle était jalouse. Elle voulait retrouver cette même complicité avec sa blonde préférée, elle voulait avoir cette exclusivité. C'était carrément ridicule, un caprice digne d'un enfant, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Se mordant la lèvre et détournant légèrement le regard, la noiraude se retrouvait à court de mots pour répondre à sa voisine. Cette dernière ne connaissait pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour sa grande sœur et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lâcher ça maintenant, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Qui sait, cela pourrait la faire plonger encore plus dans ses faux espoirs ?

« - _J'en sais rien_ se contenta-t-elle donc de dire, le regard dans le vide. »

Dans sa tête, elle espérait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir convenir à l'aînée Farron mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer de plus en plus dans son esprit. Merde, elle allait devoir passer à l'attaque, d'une quelconque manière, afin de tenter d'arranger les choses. En espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans l'analyse du comportement de son ancienne amie durant leur sortie au parc aquatique.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu du mal à le rédiger mais je vous avoue que je me suis bien amusée à y mettre quelques références dedans. Désolée pour les fans de Twilight, la description que j'ai faite de la saga n'avait rien d'élogieux mais que voulez-vous, je deviens de plus en plus cynique avec l'âge... xD Serah et Vanille ont également lancé un débat intéressant sur l'amitié garçon-fille. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Plutôt Vanille ou plutôt Serah ? Comme toujours, je ferais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement le prochain chapitre, à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! S'il vous plait ne me frappez pas pour l'énooooorme retard que ce chapitre a pris :( De toute façon je me fais quand même martyriser par certains d'entre vous, j'vais finir par porter plainte !**

 **Non plus sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment rien foutu de tout l'été. J'étais un peu à droite et à gauche puis en août je bossais, je trouvais mon réconfort dans le RP, tard le soir #traumatiséeàvie. Et puis y a eu la rentrée, pas très chargée pour moi mais hé, fallait que je fusionne avec mon nouvel appartement, ma petite PS4 m'ayant bien aidé, j'me suis faite abandonnée et y a mon petit Garrus qui a rendu l'âme, j'ai pas trop trouvé la motivation pour écrire du coup Et ceux qui m'empêchent d'écrire hein, ils se reconnaîtront ! :P Mais je m'y suis mise sérieusement ces derniers et voilà, le sixième chapitre est enfin terminé !**

 **Là, les choses vont enfin bouger. Les prochains chapitres, sans vouloir me vanter, vont être beaux. On va en apprendre plus sur certains personnages et puis, qui sait, peut-être bientôt du FLight en bonne et due forme ? 8D (oui j'aime vous torturer 3) Sachant que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, que ça a prit plusieurs mois pour le sortir, il va sans doute vous paraître décousu, un peu. Il m'a servit à me replonger dans l'histoire alors ne vous attendez pas non plus a un truc super génial de la mort qui tue. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour les prochains histoire d'éviter ce genre de choses, quitte à laisser Guerre Ancestrale un peu de côté (je m'en fiche mon cœur a toujours appartenu au FLight)**

 **En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui continuent à lire cette fanfiction, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaitre vos avis avec vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

« - _Attends tu comptes vraiment mettre ça ? C'est pas possible, faut que tu enfiles une de mes robes._

 _\- Serah j'ai pas besoin de mettre une robe pour aller à un dîner. En plus tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise dedans._

 _\- Et bien justement ! Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour commencer à t'y habituer._ »

Et voilà que la cadette était déjà en train de fouiller dans son armoire, à la recherche de la perle rare. Son aînée de put retenir un soupir mais fut tout de même amusée par le comportement de sa jeune sœur. Elle aimait bien la prendre pour une poupée parfois, s'amusant à essayer de nouvelles coupes de cheveux sur elle ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements. C'était amusant parfois mais il lui arrivait tout de même de dépasser les bornes, sans doute un peu trop influencée par Vanille.

« - _Voilà !_ »

Pivotant sur elle-même pour lui faire face à nouveau, la jeune Farron lui brandit fièrement, comme si c'était le drapeau de son pays favori une robe bleue foncée. Assez serrée, au-dessus des genoux, épaules dégagées et décolleté arrondi.

« - _Allez, retire-moi ces guenilles pour enfiler cette petite beauté_ s'extasia Serah qui trépignait d'impatience. »

Sans un mot, Claire s'exécuta, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat. Elle avait bien vu ces étoiles dans les yeux de sa sœur, celles qui voulaient dire qu'elle ne ferait absolument pas marche arrière. Plutôt mourir. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Serah se posta immédiatement devant elle et ne se gêna pas pour la manipuler, l'aidant à se vêtir. Enfin, aider n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, elle lui interdisait de bouger et s'occupait d'absolument tout. La plus âgée restait docile, se contentant de quelques remarques lorsque sa sœur cherchait à lui faire des chatouilles, auxquelles elle n'était absolument pas sensible. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai puisqu'elle avait déjà gigoté sous le coup de chatouilles par le passé mais il fallait s'y prendre correctement avec elle. Le caractère fille facile ne lui allait décemment pas du tout.

« - _Tadam !_ »

Serah venait de se redresser et frappa dans ses mains, fière de son travail et observant avec grand intérêt le nouvel accoutrement de sa sœur. A court de mots, elle passa sa main sur sa bouche avec une mine bouleversée, comme si elle venait de voir son animal préféré mourir juste sous ses yeux. Levant les yeux au ciel, son aînée la poussa sur le côté afin de pouvoir se voir dans le miroir. Bon, d'accord, ça lui allait peut-être bien. Cette robe épousait ses formes à merveille et ne respirait pas du tout le vulgaire, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser malgré le fait qu'elle s'arrêtait à ses genoux. La couleur bleue foncée s'accordait à ses yeux et à ses cheveux roses pâles. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de penser de la sorte.

« - _Alors, t'en pense quoi ?_ »

Revenant sur Terre suite à la question de sa sœur, Claire posa son regard sur elle, presque hagard, avant de se reprendre.

« - _Ça va_ se contenta-t-elle de dire, ne voulant pas offrir victoire trop vite à sa cadette. »

Cette dernière lui lança un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment ce que son aînée pensait réellement de sa nouvelle tenue et quitta la chambre, parfaitement sereine et ravie. De son côté, Claire jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de la suivre, tout de même pas très à l'aise. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas marché avec une robe aussi moulante, c'était une étrange sensation que de retrouver le tissu collé à sa peau et de ne pas pouvoir se mouvoir correctement. Elle qui avait l'habitude de mettre des pantalon, de pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec une sorte de camisole glamour.

Traversant le petit couloir qui menait au salon, l'aînée Farron fut rapidement le centre d'attention de son père, dont la bouche formait un o parfait lorsqu'il la vit. Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux, c'est pour dire.

« - _Oh mon Dieu Claire... Tu es magnifique_ souffla-t-il. »

Gênée, la jeune blonde détourna le regard, trouvant soudainement ses pieds très intéressants. Jamais ses parents lui avaient dit de telles choses, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils la trouvaient magnifique. D'habitude c'était « Tu es très jolie ma chérie » ou ce genre de choses. En plus, son père vint la serrer contre lui, comme si le fait de porter une robe venait de la changer pour de bon et faisait d'elle la fille parfaite. La blonde espérait que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'elle ne comptait pas remettre de robe de si tôt.

« - _Vous avez vu mon œuvre d'art_ se vanta Serah, la tête haute. _Je l'ai transformé en duchesse. Elle pourrai épouser n'importe quel homme riche à présent._

 _\- Ah non, habillée comme ça elle va rester avec nous_ s'amusa Stéphane.

 _\- Oui bon, au lieu de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là on peut y aller ? On va être en retard_ marmonna l'étudiante. »

Cela se fit non sans quelques remarques et blagues supplémentaire. Les Farron quittèrent leur demeure pour traverser la rue et se retrouver devant celle des Yun, chez qui ils sonnèrent. Ce fut Teau qui leur ouvrit, élégamment vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Le grand classique.

« - _Salut ! On vous attendait justement. Farrah termine de se maquiller et on va pouvoir y aller._

 _\- On attend toujours la même_ plaisanta le père Farron en entrant dans la maison. »

Avec sa sœur, Claire le suivit, atterrissant ainsi dans le salon où se trouvait Calix, tout aussi bien habillé que son père. Ils le saluèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé, attendant sagement que les deux personnes manquantes terminent de se préparer.

« - _Lucie n'était pas trop stressée avant de partir ?_ demanda Teau.

\- _Oh non, ça allait_ répondit le mari. _Tu la connais, parfaite confiance en elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous épater, comme à chaque fois._

\- _Évidemment, elle a vraiment du talent._ »

Claire s'amusait à chaque fois de voir à quel point sa mère était considéré comme une véritable star, du moins ici, à Bodhum. Lorsqu'elle faisait les courses avec elle, il y avait toujours au moins une personne pour venir la saluer et lui demander un autographe. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de célébrité typique du XXIème siècle, bien au contraire. D'après les dires de certains, elle serait plus « old school ». Le choix de l'instrument, sans doute, qui ne touchait pas vraiment les jeunes, plus attirés vers l'électro et tout ce qui allait avec. Pas tous, heureusement, et la blonde en faisait partie. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à sa mère mais elle possédait toutes ses musiques dans sa playlist.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, pas très à l'aise à cause de sa tenue et surtout aux remarques que Calix et Téo lui lançait, elle se demandait si la soirée allait bien se dérouler. Surtout avec Fang en fait. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de s'expliquer avec elle mais la question était comment faire. Si la brune décidait d'opter pour le même comportement de leur dernière confrontation, elle allait rapidement se braquer et ne réussir à rien. Si l'effort était fait d'un seul côté, ça n'allait pas du tout marché. Lâchant un soupir, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un problème des plus insurmontable mais qui paraissait pourtant si simple à résoudre. Les bons mots et l'affaire était réglée. Un jeu d'enfant, bien sûr. N'importe quoi.

« - _Ah, vous voilà enfin !_ lança soudainement Calix qui se leva immédiatement, visiblement impatient. _J'ai faim moi !_

\- _C'est ta copine qui monopolise la salle de bain_ répliqua Fang qui venait de débarquer dans le salon en jetant un regard mauvais à l'intéressée. »

Cette dernière se contenta de lui lancer un sourire mauvais avant de rejoindre son cher et tendre, venant se coller à lui comme une sangsue. A cette vue, l'aînée Farron grimaça, n'appréciant aucunement le comportement de cette fille et se leva, posant par la même occasion son regard sur l'étudiante aux yeux verts. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Elle en était même sûre. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être subjuguée à la vue de sa silhouette, drapée de bleue. Sa robe sirène, fendue sur le côté gauche, dévoilant à merveille sa cuisse parfaitement dessinée, d'un bleu foncé lui donnait un charme non négligeable. Encore plus que la normale. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue, alors qu'elle venait jouer la police à une de ses soirées, et sa réaction avait été la même. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait ridicule. Merde, elle voulait vraiment redevenir amie avec elle ? En ayant des sentiments pareils ? N'importe quoi. Ça ne marchera jamais. Noel peut bien dire que Fang en pince pour elle, il n'en sait rien.

Perdue dans l'océan de verdure des pupilles de sa voisine, elle se rendit compte que sa sœur l'appelait au bout de la quatrième fois, lorsque cette dernière vint lui agripper le bras.

« - _Serah à Lune, vous m'entendez là-haut ? Il est temps de rejoindre la navette direction le restaurant de Mars._ »

Sa sœur se contenta de lui tirer une grimace et la suivit vers la voiture, non sans perdre son air perturbé. Ils se mirent donc en route pour le restaurant, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la salle des spectacles. Dehors, les lampadaires défilaient, éclairant les trottoirs vides et froids de la ville. La nuit avait déjà pris possession de l'environnement, engloutissant tout de son ombre. La jeune blonde aurait bien aimé se rendre à leur lieu de rendez-vous à pied. Marcher en pleine nuit lui faisait du bien, c'était reposant, calme et serein. Il n'y aurait eu qu'elle et ses pensées mais dans cette voiture, cet espace confiné, elle était obligée de se heurter aux discussions de son père et de sa cadette. Pour le retour, peut-être pourra-t-elle rentrer avec ses jambes.

Après quelques courtes minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination, en compagnie des Yun bien entendu, et entrèrent dans les restaurant. Ce dernier était très chic, voire même un peu trop. Des lustres gigantesques étaient pendus au plafond, le tout accompagné d'une décoration digne de Louis XIV. Trop bling-bling pour notre étudiante. Elle imaginait déjà les nombreux zéro embellir les prix sur la carte, que seuls Stéphane et Teau allaient pouvoir voir, bien sûr.

Un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux bruns et au regard ténébreux les accueillit avec un sourire charmeur et une voix grave. Il les invita à s'asseoir à une table ronde, dans le coin droit de la salle, loin des cuisines et des toilettes au plus grand plaisir de Serah. Tous s'installèrent donc, admirant la décoration de la table. L'aînée des Farron se plaisait à observer les serviettes qui avait été pliées dans une forme très esthétique, un peu comme des origamis. Pour s'occuper, elle tenta de reproduire la même chose en défaisant sa propre serviette, ne voulant pas vraiment participer aux conversations qui débutaient. Comme toujours, cela tournait autour des exploits de Teau lors de ses compétitions ainsi que de ses prochains voyages. Ou même de Calix qui se vantait de partir au Brésil avec sa copine pour les vacances de Pâques. Rien qui intéressait l'étudiante en somme. Non, elle préférait laisser son regard parcourir la salle, analyser le comportement des personnes présentes. Il y a avait monsieur et madame tout le monde dans un coin, qui devaient venir ici une fois tous les deux ans mais qui pourtant essayaient de la jouer le plus raffiner possible. Rien qu'à les voir tapoter leur serviette sur le coin de leurs lèvres, Claire avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Puis il y avait ceux qui étaient des habitués, venant ici toutes les semaines, et qui riaient comme des beaufs en observant les gens de haut. Bon, elle avait peut-être un regard un peu négatif sur les restaurants chics. Beaucoup. Parce qu'au final, dans le lot, il y avait des personnes comme eux, simples. Comme partout d'ailleurs. Mais c'était sans doute dans la nature humaine de critiquer un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'elle arrête.

Reportant son attention sur la table, elle récupéra la carte que le serveur lui tendait en remerciant ce dernier. Loin des grilles et autres restaurants plutôt populaires, la carte était très simple et comportait peu de plat. A tout casser il y avait seulement trois menus, de quoi réduire grandement les choix pour le client. Ce n'était pas plus mal, ils pouvaient ainsi se concentrer sur la qualité en cuisine. Rapidement, la jeune blonde opta pour un plat végétarien et à table, on ne parlait plus que de ce qu'allait manger l'autre.

« - _Ce sera une bonne entrecôte pour moi_ lança Fang, qui salivait d'avance.

\- _Pareils_ renchérirent Teau et Calix. »

Ils étaient bien de la même famille ses trois là. Fang avait toujours préféré la viande, depuis son plus jeune âge de toute façon. Serah, Amina et Stéphane optèrent plutôt pour du poisson, ne s'éloignant pas vraiment du choix de leurs amis, et commandèrent le tout au serveur. Le reste du dîner se passa convenablement, dans une ambiance bonne enfant sous les blagues de Teau et de Stéphane. Les plats étaient délicieux et la grande blonde en aurait bien reprit un mais elle imaginait déjà la belle suite de chiffre en guise de prix. Ils quittèrent donc le restaurant au bout de presque deux heures, leurs papilles absolument et leur ventre vide, pour certains, avant de reprendre la route. Mais cette fois-ci, à pied. La salle de concert se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres du restaurant ce que tout le monde trouvait être une excellente idée. C'était bien évidemment le cas, les gens se rendaient au restaurant pour manger avant d'aller profiter d'un spectacle.

Arrivés non loin de l'entrée, ils se heurtèrent à un important dispositif de sécurité. Des portiques détecteurs de métaux, des agents de sécurité encore plus costauds que Snow, cela eut vite le don d'interpeller l'étudiante. Depuis quand la sécurité était-elle à ce point renforcée ? Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa connaissance de l'actualité puisqu'elle ne regardait jamais les informations. Il y avait toujours les réseaux sociaux mais elle y mettait rarement les pieds. Dans une ambiance palpable, ils se soumirent donc aux consignes de sécurité avant de pouvoir continuer leur chemin. Par la suite, Claire interrogea son père d'un regard.

« - _Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? Cela fait quelques semaines qu'ils ont décidé de renforcer la sécurité de la ville suite aux précédents attentats._ »

Mais oui, les attentats, elle avait complètement oublié. Ici ou ailleurs, il y en avait tellement au final qu'elle ne comptait plus. Elle s'était résignée à voir la chose s'étendre, jusqu'à ce que les humains décident de s'entre-tuer et qu'il ne reste plus rien. Bon, encore une fois elle se montrait beaucoup trop pessimiste, et la réalité était tout autre. Elle aimerait changer les choses, elle aimerait vraiment mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle, citoyenne lambda ? Rassemblez les gens ? Et pour quoi faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et ça l'agaçait.

Une fois dans la salle de concert, qui était déjà bien remplie, ils trouvèrent leur place et s'installèrent confortablement. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient parfaitement la scène, n'étaient ni trop près, ni trop loin. Alors que l'aînée Farron s'enfonçait dans son siège, elle sentit un parfum familier à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, elle vit Fang prendre place juste à côté d'elle. Peut-être que cette soirée serait l'occasion de lui parler. Elles n'avaient pas échanger un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ni même un regard. En réalité, la blonde l'esquivait un peu. Un peu comme un enfant qui avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait mais qui ne savait pas encore s'excuser, sans pour autant être sûr que des excuses soient méritées. C'était compliqué, en somme, mais autant se jeter à l'eau dés ce soir. Elle en avait assez de voir cette histoire rester en suspend.

Son attention se reporta sur la scène lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, comme dans les salles de cinéma, annonçant l'arriver de l'artiste, sa mère. Un projecteur s'alluma, illuminant une partie de la scène où elle pouvait voir Lucie, assise face à un piano. Et la musique débuta. Depuis toujours Claire était fascinée par la façon dont sa génitrice arrivait à jouer du piano. A chaque fois ses notes arrivaient à l'envoûter, lui racontant une véritable histoire. Quand elle était petite, elle aimait s'endormir en entendant le son étouffé de l'instrument, à l'étage. Et là, voilà que sa mère s'illustrait devant tous, encore une fois. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du succès si bien qu'elle se retrouvait à voyager à droite et à gauche, parfois. On demandait encore plus de sa musique, de ses notes enchanteresses et de son talent. Sa fille ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour elle même si elle craignait qu'elle finisse comme Teau, ne passant que rarement à la maison. Mais c'était la vie, non ?

L'heure suivante, elle la passa à savourer les morceaux de Lucie, en se balançant légèrement ou même en fermant les yeux. Parfois, elle ne pouvait détacher ses pupilles des doigts qui glissaient sur les touches de l'instrument avec grâce et des yeux brillants de sa mère. Mais, sans vraiment le vouloir ou même l'anticiper, son visage se tourna vers Fang, tout naturellement. Cette dernière était en train de pleurer. Ses yeux verts rivés sur la scène semblaient totalement hypnotisés par ce spectacle et ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Claire ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi sa voisine était dans cet état, ce qui lui passait par la tête. Non, elle avait comprit. C'était la musique, tout simplement. Certaines mélodies nous amenait à réfléchir sur nos sentiments, sur nos actes, et à plein d'autres choses. A vrai dire, elle ressentait la même peine que la brune, vis à vis de beaucoup de choses. Égoïstement, elle espérait que son ancienne amie serait en proie à des questionnements sur leur relation actuelle mais ça, elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Tout comme ne pas penser au geste qu'elle venait de faire, celui de venir chercher la main de l'étudiante à la peau mate et d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. En réalité, elle se rendit compte de son geste seulement trop tard. A présent tétanisée, elle refusait de poser de nouveau le regard sur sa voisine, telle une adolescente en proie à son premier amour. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.

Le regard rivé sur la scène, elle en oublia la musique qui se jouait dans la salle, trop absorbée par ce nouveau contact, qu'elle appréciait que trop bien. Elle espérait que cela réconforterait la brune. Que ça lui apporterait un certain soutien. Un geste tout simple qui voulait pourtant dire maintes et maintes chose. Avec ça, elle n'allait plus pouvoir se défiler : il faudrait qu'elle lui parle, ce soir. Elles auraient peut-être un peu de temps après le concert pour se concentrer là-dessus. La blonde déglutit difficilement rien qu'à cette idée. Exposer ses sentiments n'avait jamais été une chose aisé, encore moins depuis son éloignement avec Fang. Et pourtant, elle allait devoir le faire, sinon elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Claire tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur sa mère, sur sa musique. Malheureusement, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de sa voisine ne l'aidait pas. Surtout que cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir la voir lâcher sa main. C'est donc le cœur battant qu'elle arriva à la fin de la prestation de Lucie, qui salua le public sous les applaudissement. Brusquement, l'aînée Farron se leva, lâchant la main à la peau mâte qu'elle tenait et commença à applaudir, comme tous les autres. Fang se leva quelques secondes après pour l'imiter mais elle ne tourna toujours pas la tête vers elle. C'était peut-être le bon moment. Elle était venue principalement pour sa mère, le reste ne l'intéressait guère et tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était son face à face avec son amie d'enfance. Autant se lancer maintenant.

« - _Fang ? Je peux te parler ? Dehors, je veux dire_. »

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers elle, croisant ainsi son regard océan. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par sa requête, même si la jeune Farron ne pourrait dire quelles émotions étaient en proie chez elle. En réalité, elle la trouvait presque aussi agitée qu'elle, comme si elle savait à quoi elle allait s'attendre. Une confrontation, c'était certain, mais en bien ou en mal, elle n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Bon, même si son petit geste de tout à l'heure pouvait facilement la mettre sur la piste. Merde, arrête de penser Claire et fonce ! Inspirant et expirant longuement, elle se faufila parmi les sièges rouges, où les personnes s'étaient déjà rassises pour profiter du prochain virtuose qui allait entrer en scène, et se dirigea vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Poussant la porte métallique, elle atterrit directement dehors, sur le parking arrière qui était totalement vide. Pas une âme errante. Le vent froid balaya instantanément son visage et elle regretta amèrement d'avoir mis cette foutue robe. La chaire de poule se dressait sur ses bras tandis que ses mains frottaient ses avant bras en espérant retrouver un semblant de chaleur.

Elle se tourna alors vers la brune, qui était postée à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant. Ses pupilles vertes semblaient sonder chaque parcelle de son corps et n'importe qui aurait pu prendre peur face à un tel regard. Un fauve analysant sa proie. Sauf Claire. Elle se contentait d'être hypnotisée face à cette vision, comme toujours. Ainsi, elle resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, se contentant de frissonner de froid devant le félin qui lui faisait face. Félin qui ne pipait mot, d'ailleurs, attendant sans doute qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle fit, après une longue hésitation.

« - _J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce qui se passait entre nous et je tenais à mettre les choses au clair_ débuta-t-elle en posant les yeux sur ses pieds. _On s'est fait un nombre incalculable de crasses au collège et au lycée mais j'ai l'impression que les raisons ont été mal comprises par toutes les deux. Je veux dire... Tu as changé. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais tu as commencé à te comporter comme la pire des garces. Tu... Tu ne faisais même plus attention à moi._ »

En même temps qu'elle s'expliquait, ses souvenirs resurgirent, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment pour venir la narguer.

* * *

Assise, le dos contre le mur, Claire laissait son regard vagabonder entre les différents collégiens qui fourmillaient dans la cour de récréation. Il y en avait peu sous le préau, la majorité préférant profiter du soleil qui avait repris sa place dans le ciel. Une excellente journée pour profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie mais la blonde ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Non, elle était furieuse et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était broyer du noir dans son coin. En lançant des éclairs à Fang, bien évidemment. Cette dernière se trouvait au fond de la cour, à batifoler avec le premier crétin venu. Ce n'était même pas le même qu'hier, à croire qu'elle cherchait à les collectionner. Un comportement qui donnait presque la nausée à la jeune adolescente. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'elle ne lui parlait presque plus, ou si elle le faisait, elle semblait s'adresser à une chose sans importance, ce qui avait le don d'énerver sa voisine. En fait, plus elle se tenait loin d'elle, mieux elle se portait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que leur relation avait changé. Du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. Elle avait bien essayé de questionner la brune à ce sujet, au début, mais elle s'était heurtée à un cynisme dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Alors quoi, elle faisait sa crise d'adolescence ? Un peu violente la crise, ça ne pouvait en être la cause. Du coup, elle se retrouvait dans le noir complet, obligée à porter son chagrin énigmatique. Et aujourd'hui, elle décidait que cette situation avait assez durée. Elle voulait la prendre pour une conne ? Elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Déterminée, elle se leva et traversa la cour, ignorant les adolescents qui s'agitaient autour d'elle, uniquement focaliser sur la noiraude qui l'avait remarqué. Pendant quelques secondes, son visage se figea dans une drôle d'expression mais la jeune Farron n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à déchiffrer ses traits. Sans un mot pour son Don Juan, lui jetant simplement un regard noir qui signifiait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, elle attrapa le bras de sa voisine avec force et l'entraîna un peu plus loin sans aucune douceur.

« - _Eh Claire, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ demanda Fang en s'extirpant de sa poigne.

\- _Ecoute-moi bien idiote : j'en ai marre, c'est clair ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement d'adolescente ridicule, de bimbo écervelée. Désormais, ne m'adresse plus la parole, compris ? J'en ai assez d'être prise pour une idiote alors maintenant, tu vas te trouver un autre bouche-trou. Tu me dégoûte Fang._ »

Aucune question, aucune interrogation sur les raisons de son changement de comportement. Elle savait que c'était inutile, que de nouveau elle esquiverait la question et qu'elle reviendrait lamentablement au point de départ. Au bout d'un moment, il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, avec toute la rage que la situation lui avait offerte. Regretter une amie pareille ? Jamais de la vie. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : Fang avait changé. Elle n'était plus la fille originale, amusante et juste d'autrefois. Elle était devenue comme tous les autres, une idiote, un mouton, cherchant simplement à se faire remarquer et ne cherchant qu'à se faire plaisir, ignorant les sentiments d'autrui. Elle ne méritait plus son amitié.

D'abord surprise, l'adolescente à la peau mate finit par serrer les poings, n'appréciant nullement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - _Et bien parfait, si je te dégoûte à ce point dégage ! Ça me fera des vacances d'avoir une idiote de moins sur le dos !_ »

Serrant les dents, la blonde ne se retint pas pour lui asséner une gifle monumentale, lui clouant le bec immédiatement. Rapidement, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à frapper l'inconscient qui osait venir la déranger dans un accès de colère mais elle se rendit compte que c'était simplement Noel, l'inquiétude bien visible sur le visage. Il lui dit quelque chose mais elle n'entendait rien, son cœur tambourinait si fort avec ses tempes qu'elle se sentait prisonnière de sa propre colère. Pas un seul regard pour Fang, elle se laissa entraîner par son ami, loin. Le plus loin possible, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

« - _Tu étais ma meilleure amie Fang et pourtant, tu n'as cessé de t'éloigner. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'étais triste, en colère et au final, c'est cette dernière qui a pris le dessus. J'ai préféré te détester plutôt que de chercher à comprendre ce qui te faisait agir de la sorte, ou même de chercher à t'aider._ »

A présent, elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien, l'affrontant. Elle pouvait voir maintes émotions passer dans l'émeraude des yeux de l'étudiante mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Elle n'avait pas encore tout dit.

« - _Mais là je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je pensais que j'arriverais à te haïr toute ma vie, pour tout ce que tu m'a fait mais c'est impossible. Impossible tant que je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à changer de la sorte._ »

Elle se tut, réfléchissant rapidement à la suite. Devait-elle lui exposer tous ses sentiments ? Même ceux qu'elle se forçait à garder enfouit en elle depuis de nombreuses années ? Elle n'était sûre de rien. Cela pourrait être une bonne chose comme la pire des décisions. Trop d'incertitude alors qu'elle était si prêt du but, le risque n'en valait pas la peine. C'était jouer à pile ou face : prendre le risque de perdre Fang où de retrouver leur amitié d'antan. La deuxième solution était clairement plus alléchante.

« - _J'aimerais retrouver ce qui nous liait, autrefois_ souffla-t-elle, mettant ainsi fin à sa mise à nue. »

Elle aurait pu en dire plus, partir dans une longue tirade digne d'une pièce de théâtre mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'aimait pas les grands discours et avec Fang, elle avait l'habitude de se faire comprendre très vite, que ce soit dans une dispute ou non. Quelques paroles, un échange de regards et le message était passé. A présent, elle ne lâchait plus sa voisine du regard, cherchant à sonder ses pupilles, en quête d'un quelconque indice sur ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Quelques secondes de silence et finalement, la noiraude détourna la tête, visiblement gênée. Fang, gênée ? C'était une grande première.

« - _J'ai été stupide_ débuta-t-elle alors, toujours sans la regarder. _Je... Hm, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit, c'était une période très floue pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai rien trouvé. Peut-être que je voulais me faire remarquer, j'en sais rien. Y a rien qui pourrait pardonner ce que j'ai fais et je n'ai malheureusement aucune explication à te donner._ »

La jeune Farron resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Alors c'était ça, une sorte de mauvaise période ? Elle l'avait presque torturé pendant des années pour une simple mauvaise période ? Ok Claire, reste calme, ne la frappe pas.

« - _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?_

\- _Je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même ce que je faisais alors comment j'aurais pu t'en parler ? Et puis, tout a dégringolé ensuite sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, c'était juste trop tard. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça Sunshine, j'ai été stupide._

\- _Il n'y a rien qui me prouve que tu es sincère dans ce que tu dis. Et si c'était encore un mauvaise coup de ta part ?_ répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras. »

La brune garda le silence en posant finalement son regard sur elle, troublé. Bon, en réalité, ses yeux montraient qu'elle était sincère mais elle voulait l'entendre. Que ça sorte de sa bouche. Après tout, même si elle regrettait leur lien d'antan, elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder sa confiance dans un claquement de doigt. Elle aurait bien voulu mais il y avait cette partie protectrice au fond d'elle qui ne tenait pas à replonger.

« - _A moi aussi, ça m'a manqué_ finit par souffler la noiraude. »

Franchement, si elle s'écoutait, elle lui aurait carrément sauté au cou. Affreusement niais, stupide, tout ce que vous voulez mais c'était bien ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Tel un nouveau souffle, ses paroles s'étaient insinuées dans ses veines, lui offrant de l'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver sa voisine, sa meilleure amie, celle pour qui elle était sans aucun doute tombée amoureuse. Oh mon Dieu non, voilà que sa sœur l'avait contaminé avec ses romans à l'eau de rose, elle était fichue ! Et que dire de son petit sourire. Non, vraiment, ça n'allait plus.

« - _Sacrée histoire hein ?_ rigola nerveusement son amie qui relâchait une certaine pression. »

La jeune Farron eut un petit rire, ne pouvant être que d'accord avec elle. Noel avait eu raison finalement, toute cette histoire n'était basée que sur un quiproquo et des sentiments excessifs qui avaient envenimé les choses. Franchement, les relations humaines, c'était vraiment compliqué et affreusement simple à la fois.

Petit à petit, la réalité la rattrapait un peu plus. Le froid dans un premier temps et ensuite, le concert qui se déroulait toujours dans le bâtiment. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi elles avaient disparu si soudainement. Et alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, elle éternua, se surprenant elle-même. Ah non, elle n'allait tout de même pas choper un rhume ! Évidemment, Fang ne se retentit pas pour se moquer gentiment d'elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, avant. L'étudiante ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais voir qu'elle s'adressait de nouveau à elle de cette façon, comme si cela était parfaitement naturel, ça lui faisait du bien. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué.

De retour à l'intérieur, au chaud, elles retrouvèrent rapidement leur famille respective, et restèrent sages jusqu'à la fin du concert. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Farron furent de nouveau réunis, accueillant avec une horde de compliment et un océan d'admiration leur musicienne favorite. Evidemment, les Yun en firent de même, avec l'humour qui les caractérisait, et voilà que la joyeuse bande était repartie sur la route, prenant le chemin inverse. Claire était soulagée que cette soirée soit enfin passée, et qu'elle se soit déroulée aussi bien d'ailleurs. Un poids de moins sur ses épaules. La situation n'en était pas moins... Étrange ? Irréelle peut-être ? Elle finirait pas s'y habituer, au bout de quelques jours, sans doute.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier, les deux voitures ralentissant à l'approche de leurs maisons respectives. Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, la blonde arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Sur la porte du garage, de la peinture rouge immonde dégoulinait, formant un unique mot qui lui serra le cœur, lui donnant la nausée. La voiture s'arrêta juste en face et ses parents ne tardèrent pas à s'indigner, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi cela se trouvait là.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?_ s'énerva Stéphane. _Encore des petits cons qui n'ont rien à faire de leur soirée apparemment._

\- _Ils devraient avoir honte, leurs parents ne les éduque donc pas ?_ renchérit Lucie avant de se tourner vers ses filles. _Vous avez une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? On vous embête à l'école ?_ »

Serah secoue la tête, expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucun problème au lycée.

« - _Les imbéciles ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici_ répondit alors l'aînée. »

Mais en réalité, elle avait bien une idée sur l'auteur de ce tag. Jihl, forcément. La fille la plus immonde qu'elle connaissait, qui ne se gênait pas pour s'en prendre à elle, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Ça passait de salope à gouinasse en fonction de ses humeurs, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait rassembler une meute de gorilles pour écrire ça sur son garage. Ses poings se serrèrent. Lundi elle allait en prendre plein la gueule. Le problème c'était qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce tag la représentait, qu'il était vrai, tout comme certaines insultes de la pimbêche. De quoi la faire angoisser instinctivement. Une petite voix qui lui disait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas à être comme ça, qu'elle ne devait pas être comme ça. _Et tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient en apprenant que tu as des pensées obscènes pour ta meilleure amie ? Que leur fille est une perverse ?_ Secouant la tête, elle tenta de chasser ces pensées et sortie de la voiture, imitant sa famille. A quelques mètres de là, dans la légère pénombre subsistant malgré les réverbères, les Yun s'inquiétaient de la situation et leur posèrent rapidement des questions. L'aînée Farron évita le regard de sa voisine, une boule au creux du ventre, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : se réfugier chez Noel. Un réflexe. Elle expliqua rapidement à ses parents avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, ne pensant même pas à sa tenue trop chic. Oui, après ça elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à seule avec Fang, ce serait trop déroutant. Trop sale.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, Fang fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle avait à peine dormi de la nuit après les événements de samedi soir. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les confessions de Claire, à sa plus grande joie. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ferait le premier pas, ce qui était idiot sachant qu'elle avait le caractère d'une vraie meneuse. Non, ça lui ressemblait comme attitude, elle avait simplement perdu espoir. Un autre problème cependant : elle ne s'était pas montrée honnête. Elle n'avait pas agit de cette façon sur un simple coup de tête lorsqu'elles étaient au collège. Elle avait simplement voulu attirer son attention. Lui dire qu'elle était là mais qu'elle pouvait lui filer entre les doigts à tout instant. Qu'elle devait donc l'attraper. Elle aurait du réfléchir au conséquence. C'était vraiment idiot de sa part de faire une chose pareille. Mais bon, elle était jeune et stupide, c'était sans doute une bonne excuse. En tout cas, elle n'avait rien pu dire de tout ça à son amie d'enfance de peur de briser ce qu'elle allait retrouver. Et si Claire cherchait simplement son amitié, contrairement à ce que Vanille pouvait dire ? Tout serait parti en morceaux. Non, elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle l'espérait.

Puis il y a eu ce tag. Ce ramassis de conneries. Sur le coup, elle avait été folle de rage, s'imaginant déjà réduire en bouillie les auteurs de cette œuvre d'art. Elle avait pensé à Jihl, cette merveilleuse Jihl qui avait la pire réputation de l'université. A son petit manège dans la salle de pause plusieurs jours auparavant. Forcément, elle était impliquée, elle ne voyait que ça. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire avait été de voir Claire partir hâtivement, sans un regard pour elle, une explication. Rien. Non, bien sûr, elle préférait garder ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à ce crétin de Noel. C'était elle sa meilleure amie oui ou merde ?! Voilà, elle était en rogne. Quand elle était petite, elle avait toujours sur lui remonter le moral, elle lui disait tout, pourquoi cela changerait ?

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était idiote, évidemment que les choses avaient changé. Elles viennent à peine de se retrouver, il est sans doute normal que la blonde n'accoure pas immédiatement dans ses bras pour lui raconter ses peines de cœur. Même si elle l'aurait bien voulu et qu'au final cela n'étouffait en rien sa jalousie. Elle qui pourtant essaye de se tenir le plus loin possible de ce genre de sentiment, c'était raté pour cette fois.

La nuit avait été très longue et elle avait pu réfléchir longuement, mais pas forcément intelligemment, à tout ça. Résultat ? Elle allait rendre une petite visite aux deux tourtereaux. Elle connaissait Noel depuis qu'elle était petite, tout comme Claire. Un chouette gars mais pas assez pour lui piquer sa blonde. En sortant de sa chambre après s'être habillée rapidement, elle constata que la maison était silencieuse. Rien d'étonnant à onze heures passées, soit les garçons étaient en train de dormir, soit ils couraient comme des dératés dehors. Elle aurait du le faire aussi mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage. Peu importe, elle avait mieux à faire.

Dehors, le froid glacial régnait toujours en maître. Plus on s'approchait du mois de décembre, plus il faisait froid, un froid qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Rien d'étonnant, avec le climat qui se détraquait un peu partout. Un peu plus et il pourrait neiger demain. En soit cela ne la dérangerait pas, elle adorait la neige. Mais si cela se rapprochait d'une catastrophe écologique, elle préférait éviter. Sur le chemin, elle passa de nouveau devant la maison de madame Nabaat, avec une folle envie de cracher sur le perron. Mauvaise idée, il devait y avoir des détecteurs de mouvement un peu partout. Vous imaginez ? Qu'ils entrent en contact avec eux, les gueux ? Jamais de la vie voyons ! Un dernier regard noir pour la demeure et elle continua sa route, sa destination n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de là. Elle voyait déjà les maisons devant elle. Celle des Dia, toujours aussi charmante, et celle plus petite des Kreiss. Elle en profiterait pour aller voir la tornade rousse après. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle sonna, ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière malgré une petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle en faisait trop.

Ce fut le garçon aux cheveux châtains et au regard océan qui lui ouvrit, visiblement pas étonné de la voir ici. A croire qu'il parlait justement d'elle. Un coup d'œil derrière lui afin de voir s'il y avait l'aînée Farron dans les parages mais elle ne voyait quasiment rien de l'intérieur.

« - _Salut Fang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda alors le garçon. _Tu veux voir Claire ?_ »

Il lui avait toujours parut perspicace, même quand ils étaient seulement hauts comme trois pommes. C'était le genre de garçon à comprendre les choses très rapidement, et particulièrement lorsque cela touchait aux relations humaines. Elle aimerait bien avoir ce talent elle aussi.

« - _Oui, j'aimerais voir si elle va bien._ »

Avec un sourire, il la laissa passer, refermant la porte derrière elle afin d'empêcher le froid de s'insinuer dans la chaleur du foyer. Il la guida ensuite à la cuisine où elle découvrit son amie d'enfance assise à table, prenant un copieux petit déjeuner. Elle ne portait plus sa belle robe, l'avait troqué pour un sweat trop grand pour elle ainsi qu'un jogging. Sûrement empruntés au garçon. Son regard se posa sur elle pendant qu'elle terminait de mâcher mais ne pipa mot, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ça commençait bien.

Le seul garçon de la pièce s'affairait dans la cuisine, ne portant pas vraiment attention à la tension qui venait de se créer dans la pièce. Quelques secondes à rester immobile a la noiraude décida de s'asseoir à la table, en face de sa voisine.

« - _Pourquoi tu es partie hier ?_ »

Si à présent elles devaient se montrer franches l'une envers l'autre, inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins.

« - _Je préférais en parler avec Noel._ »

Ouah. Au moins, c'était franc. Peut-être un peu trop pour ses nerfs. La boxeuse soupira avant de se frotter les yeux. Au final elle aurait du rester au lit, à ne rien faire de sa journée.

« - _Écoute Fang... C'est pas contre toi d'accord ? Juste, notre relation ne va pas revenir simplement en claquant des doigts alors ne t'étonne pas._ »

Le pire c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais la petite voix de la jalousie ne cessait de lui susurrer quelques paroles. Pitoyable. Elle aurait voulu répondre, elle s'apprêtait à le faire mais le bruit d'un klaxon la fit sursauter, comme les deux autres présents dans la pièce, et elle détacha son regard de la blonde pour tenter de voir par la fenêtre. Noel, en maître des lieux, sortit de la demeure afin de voir de quoi il en retournait. Peut-être rien qui ne les concernait. Pendant son absence, Fang se permit de mastiquer un morceau de pain volé à la seconde étudiante, qui lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe en guise de vengeance. Elles se sourirent comme deux idiotes, oubliant pendant quelques secondes leurs reproches et leurs craintes.

« - _Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est revenu !_ s'époumona soudainement le châtain depuis l'entrée. »

Les paires d'yeux cristallins et émeraude se posèrent alors sur l'entrée de la pièce, où Noel fit rapidement son apparition, précédé d'une fille aux cheveux étrangement bleus et à l'expression figée, laissant tout de même entrevoir un sourire.

« - _Ça faisait un bail Yeul_ lança Claire en accordant un sourire à la nouvelle invité. »

Fang, de son côté, ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait. Son visage ne lui disait rien et elle était certaine qu'elle n'habitait pas dans les alentours. Une amie de longue date ?

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Enfin soulagés que Claire et Fang se soient réconciliées ? :D J'ai eu du mal à trouver les bons mots et les bonnes réactions pour les deux mais je trouve qu'au final, ça leur correspond bien. Et que pensez-vous de ce tag, signe que la guerre est sans doute déclarée ? Jihl ou pas Jihl ? On pourrait penser que ce genre de choses n'arrivent presque jamais mais c'est faux et je tiens à le souligner dans cette fanfiction. L'homophobie est toujours présente, et avec elle plein d'autres conneries véhiculées par des haineux. Et puis, voilà un nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition ! Avec elle son lot de surprise, évidemment ! Bref, dites-moi tout, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine o/**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Vous pouvez le dire, c'est carrément un miracle que je ne poste pas ce chapitre des mois plus tard. Disons que je me remet dans le bain, lentement mais sûrement, et franchement ça fait du bien ! J'espère retrouver cette époque où j'écrivais Ces vacances d'été et où je pensais plus qu'à ça du matin jusqu'au soir.**

 **Je vais répondre à vos commentaire avant de vous lâcher dans la nature. D'ailleurs si vous préférez que je vous réponde par MP dites-le moi !**

 **Petit Oli : C'est FLight débile roooh ! 8D Mais ouais bien sûr, parfaitement sage. Qui c'est qui va prendre 3h de mon temps demain après-midi, hein ? :P Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais très certainement pas assouvir tes délires louffoques de sado-maso dans cette fiction mais si tu veux, je peux te faire un OS rien que pour toi avec des étouffements à la peinture et des marquages au fer rouge /poutre/ On fera pour le NoelxYeul ! J'ai encore rien décidé pour eux huhu. Fang et Claire seront épargnées... Peut-être 8DD**

 **Candydy : Awww oui je sais, j'attend toujours que tu viennes me lécher les pieds d'ailleurs ! 8D Ouaip mais je voulais pas non plus que ça avance trop entre elles et justement pour pouvoir plonger un peu plus dans l'ambiguïté par la suite. Rien de mieux que Fang et Light qui se cherchent après tout ! Et pour Jihl je ne dirais rien, tu as un petit indice dans ce chapitre mais ça sera plus développé par la suite héhé.**

 **Fee : (cette diminution de ton pseudo était le surnom d'un de mes personnages RP, ça fait bizarre de le retrouver ici ahah ! :ouijeracontemavie: ) Je comprend, avec un rythme de publication comme le mien c'est toujours mieux de relire les précédents chapitre afin de se remettre correctement dans le bain. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé aux goûters pour ce qui est de Jihl, c'est plutôt bien trouvé et assez mignon je dois dire xD Mais nan, tu connaîtras le fin mot de son histoire avec les prochains chapitres :P Et pour la réponse à ton autre question, tu vas la trouver dans ce chapitre ! C'est Noël en avance 8D Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plairas :D**

 **Ah et, avant de vous laisser une bonne fois pour toute, petite mention spéciale à Candy, ce chapitre étant son cadeau d'anniversaire légèrement en retard :P J'espère que tu te feras plaisir en le lisant et encore joyeux anniversaire ! (ouais ouais ça fait déjà plusieurs jours mais on s'en fout on fête ça n'importe quand on est des oufs sisi)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ces cheveux étranges, gris, aux reflets bleus, presque bruns parfois, ne cessaient de l'intriguer. Ils flottaient si aisément dans l'air que s'en était troublant. Pourquoi une telle couleur ? Une telle brillance ? Était-ce normale d'avoir des cheveux aussi envoûtant ? Non, franchement, Claire ne voyait que du mystère dans les cheveux de Yeul, assise juste à côté d'elle en train de colorier un arc-en-ciel, essayant de garder sa feuille sur la table de fortune qu'ils s'étaient fait alors vent soufflait. La blonde porta son regard sur Noel, cherchant des réponses à ses interrogations mais ce dernier était trop occupé à dessiner des dragons en train de brûler un village. Ainsi, elle baissa la tête, reportant son attention sur sa propre feuille qui représentait sa famille. Très mal faite d'ailleurs. Fang dessinait bien mieux qu'elle, au point qu'elle en deviendrait presque jalouse.

Le ciel était bleu, le vent soufflait légèrement, un jour d'été parfaitement normal où, encore une fois, Claire avait décidé de passer du temps avec Noel, qui n'avait pas hésité à inviter Yeul. Ces deux là se connaissent depuis tout petits, ayant le même âge. Ils ont fréquentés la même école maternelle et leurs parents sont très proches. Yeul était une fille assez timide et franchement bizarre mais la petite Farron l'aimait bien. Et puis elle était jolie, super jolie. Elle aimerait bien avoir des cheveux aussi étranges que les siens, même si Fang lui avait déjà dit que sa chevelure était loin d'être normale. Des reflets roses apparemment, elle n'avait jamais fait attention.

La petite blonde demanda sa voisine de lui passer le crayon rouge, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, lui adressant un joli sourire malgré son visage de marbre.

« - _Vous avez faim ?_ demanda alors le jeune garçon, jetant un coup d'œil à sa maison.

\- _Oui !_ lancèrent en cœur les deux filles avant de rire. »

La gourmandise ne les quittait décidément jamais. Les trois amis se levèrent donc, tout sourire, et entrèrent dans la maison non sans récupérer leur matériel d'artiste. Il y faisait plus frais qu'à l'extérieur, le sol froid faisant agréablement du bien à leurs pieds et il y avait une odeur de crêpe qui flottait dans l'air. Immédiatement, les yeux de Claire s'illuminèrent. Les fameuses crêpes ! Telle une flèche, elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine avant de s'accrocher à la cuisinière, observant ses rêves en train de cuir doucement. A côté d'elle, Jeanne rit à cette entrée plus que fulgurante et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - _J'en connais une qui meurt de faim !_ »

La petite blonde ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait dans la poêle, la bave aux lèvres. Noel et Yeul ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, pendu également aux fourneaux, admirant le spectacle qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux. La mère Kreiss avait à présent trois ogres à nourrir ce qui la fit doucement rigoler. Après quelques minutes de préparation, les trois affamés était à table, en train de savourer de délicieuses crêpes au sucre ou au chocolat fondu. Et la maîtresse de maison insistait toujours sur le « chocolat fondu », pour bien montrer qu'elle n'utilisait pas de Nutella et autre cochonnerie.

« - _Vous vous amusez bien dehors les enfants ? Vous avez fait de beaux dessins ?_

\- _Oui ! Tu veux qu'on te les montre ?_ demanda Noel.

\- _Avec plaisir._ »

Le petite garçon délaissa alors sa crêpe, son sans regret, et revint près de sa mère avec leurs dessins qu'il tendait fièrement. Sa génitrice ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ces œuvres d'art et complimenta les trois petites têtes qui sourirent, tous contents d'eux. Pas suffisant pour les empêcher de dévorer leurs crêpes par contre. Claire était comme au paradis, ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière, du chocolat plein la bouche et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un moment simple qui pourtant resterait un très bon souvenir à ses yeux. Parfois, on lui disait de profiter le plus possible de son enfance pour ne pas le regretter plus tard. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Après tout, dans quelques années, elle se voyait au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes, en train de manger ces mêmes crêpes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait regretter là-dedans ? Rien du tout.

* * *

Toujours assises dans la cuisine de Noel, Fang et Claire avaient été rejointes par le garçon et la nouvelle arrivante, Yeul. Après quelques échanges, la brune avait finalement comprit qu'elle était une amie d'enfance des deux autres, principalement du châtain, et qu'elle était partie en Norvège avec sa famille pendant de nombreuses années. Une expérience incroyable d'après ses dires et la noiraude voulait bien la croire. La Norvège c'était un de ces pays totalement inaccessible qui la faisait rêver, une contrée inexplorée dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien qui avait le don d'attiser sa curiosité. Oh bien sûr, elle pourrait s'informer mais garder le mystère ce n'était pas plus mal non plus.

L'étudiante grignotait silencieusement pendant que les trois amis rattrapaient le temps perdu. Elle préférait se plonger dans ses pensées maintenant qu'elle avait compris qui était la jeune fille. Imaginer les prochains jours, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en froid avec son amie d'enfance. Contrairement à la réalité, elle aimerait bien retrouver leur complicité d'un simple claquement de doigt, comme si rien n'avait changé mais elle devait s'y résoudre : dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était impossible. Elle n'était pas non plus en position de râler, après tout c'était de sa faute si les choses avaient mal tournées. En partie. Bah oui, elle voulait bien supporter une part de responsabilité mais Claire avait également un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire ! Mauvaise perdante jusqu'au bout.

Se redressant légèrement alors qu'elle était en train de s'affaler sur la table, la tête presque dans son bol de céréales, elle remarqua le regard bleu de son amie posé sur elle, avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle se moquait intérieurement d'elle. Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme à la peau mate ne fut aucunement gênée et lui répondit par un coup de pied sous la table. Mais elle réussit simplement à se cogner les orteils sur le bois de la chaise, lui arrachant une grimace. Claire se retenait d'éclater de rire, forcément. Sur ce coup là, elle s'était montrée trop prévisible. Marmonnant des insultes, elle appuya sa tête sur son poing et se tourna vers les deux autres, plongés dans leur conversation.

« - _Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour vous deux d'être si loin l'un de l'autre ?_ demanda-t-elle alors, curieuse. _J'veux dire, les relations à distance c'est compliqué parfois._ »

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent de parler et fixèrent Fang avec des yeux ronds. De son côté, la blonde écrasa sa main sur son front, visiblement excédée par la question. Pourtant c'était une interrogation toute simple, qu'avait-elle bien pu dire de travers ?

« - _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble_ finit par lâcher Yeul sur un ton parfaitement neutre. »

La bouche de la noiraude forma alors un « o » parfait et elle compris sa gaffe. Pourtant, elle les voyant, ça lui avait semblé comme étant une évidence. Mieux valait qu'elle cesse de trop se baser sur les apparences, ça éviterait les situations gênantes comme celle-ci.

« - _On va y aller_ déclara soudainement l'aînée Farron en se levant. »

Un regard soutenu vers la brune et celle-ci l'imita sans dire un mot, ne souhaitant pas aggraver la situations. Claire la traîna limite jusqu'à la sortie après qu'elles aient salué les deux amis et en un temps record, elles se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, au bord de la route déserte.

« - _Franchement Fang tu ne peux pas réfléchir deux minutes avant de sortir des trucs pareils ?_

\- _Mais je pensais pas que c'était un sujet sensible !_

\- _C'est un sujet des plus sensible pour tout le monde, franchement_ soupira l'étudiante.

\- _Ça va, ils vont pas mourir non plus. Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ?_

\- _C'est assez compliqué et même moi je ne connais pas tous les détails._

\- _T'as le temps de me raconter tout ça sur le chemin de retour non ?_ »

L'océan la toisa quelques instants, de toute son immensité, avant que sa voisine sorte son portable pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

« - _D'accord, de toute façon mes parents commencent à s'inquiéter._ »

Et elle débuta la marche, suivit de l'étudiante au regard de jade. Elle les revoyant pas plus haute que trois pommes, faire ce trajet régulièrement pour aller chez Vanille, ou même chez Noel, le tout en riant et en courant un peu partout. De quoi l'affubler d'un sourire totalement idiot.

« - _Alors Sunshine, tu m'explique ?_ insista-t-elle après un silence.

\- _Noel craque sur Yeul._

\- _Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et elle non c'est ça ?_

\- _J'en sais trop rien. Le problème c'est qu'il y en a un autre. Caius je crois. Ils étaient très proches quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais apparemment il a mal tourné et depuis c'est très tendu. Si j'ai bien compris, Caius a aussi des sentiments pour Yeul mais malgré tout, Noel le voit toujours comme son meilleur ami et se contente de ne rien dire._

\- _Le triangle amoureux typique._

\- _Exactement, et personne ne sait ce que Yeul pense de tout ça. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle est revenue, les choses vont changer. J'espère, ça affecte beaucoup Noel._

\- _Le pire ce serait que Yeul s'amuse avec les deux, ce qui est bien parti vu son mutisme._

\- _Si c'est ça, je me ferais un plaisir de lui casser le nez._ »

Fang sourit, imaginant parfaitement la rosée écraser son poing sur la jeune femme. Sur n'importe qui en fait. En grandissant, elle avait développé une certaine hargne et ne se laissait définitivement pas marcher sur les pieds. En parlant de se faire marcher sur les pieds, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler du tag avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

« - _Et hier ?_

\- _Sûrement Jihl qui s'acharne sur moi. Demain je lui casse le bras. Et dire que mes parents ont vu ça_ souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- _C'est la réaction de tes parents qui t'inquiète ?_ s'étonna son amie.

\- _J'ai pas envie qu'ils se fassent des idées_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules »

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Néanmoins, elle sentait que la blonde lui cachait quelque chose à propos de cette histoire. Qu'elle se retenait de tout lui dire à ce propos. Oh, elle finirait par connaître le fin mot, ça c'était sûr. Avec son caractère têtu au possible, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour éviter que le froid ne transforme ses oreilles en glaçons, elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se rapprocha de l'autre étudiante de sort que leurs bras se touchent. Claire lui lança un regard et la noiraude renifla.

« - _J'ai froid._

\- _Toi, avoir froid ? C'est une grande première. Tu étais toujours la seule à mettre des t-shirts en hiver._

\- _Malheureusement mon talent Isograisse a été remplacé par un autre._ »

La jeune Farron lui décocha un sourire amusé, saisissant immédiatement la référence dans ses paroles.

« - _Et on peut savoir par quoi il a été remplacé ?_

\- _C'est un secret._ »

Un sourcil levé, elle l'observa quelques instants avec le même sourire. L'intéressée lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, un air mystérieux sur le visage, se faisant tout de même trahir par son sourire un peu trop grand. Claire secoua la tête en riant doucement et glissant son bras autour du sien, les rapprochant sensiblement.

« - _T'es bête._ »

Le cœur de Fang rata un battement. Sans doute dû à leur soudaine proximité, au geste de son amie ou même à la façon dont elle s'était adressée à elle. Ce ton là, elle l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois par le passé, qu'importe les circonstances, il lui faisait toujours ressentir les mêmes sentiments. Ceux qui lui disaient à quel point la jeune femme au regard océan tenait à elle, même maintenant. Ceux qui lui disaient à quel point elle aimait savoir ça. Elle retombait à ses douze ans, l'époque où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrai très certainement pas vivre sans sa voisine. Ne pas pouvoir se passer de ses sourires, de ses taquineries et de son caractère. Comment avait-elle fait ces dernières années ? Aveuglée par tellement de choses, sans doute.

Le reste du chemin se déroula dans un silence confortable. Les deux jeunes filles observaient les alentours, se remémorant des souvenirs qu'elles s'étaient interdits de revoir quelques jours plus tôt. Puisque tout dans cette ville constituait un souvenir pour elles. Arrivées à destination, elles se séparèrent simplement, échangeant quelques mots et un sourire avant de rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. A l'époque elles ne se seraient pas quitter mais dans cette situation là, se retrouver seul afin de faire le point ne faisait pas de mal.

Claire remarqua que le tag sur le garage avait disparu, sans doute l'œuvre de son père qui avait du passer un bon moment à le nettoyer. Tant mieux, elle ne tenait pas à le revoir. Passé la porte de la demeure, elle découvrit Serah et Snow installés sur le canapé, plongés dans une série mettant en scène des zombies. Elle avait le nom sur le bout de la langue mais n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'en souvenir, les zombies n'étant pas du tout un de ses sujets favoris. Sa cadette se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un sourire.

« - _C'était bien chez Noel ?_

\- _Oh, comme d'habitude, on n'a pas fait grand chose. Mais Yeul est revenue avec ses parents du coup je les ai laissé un peu seuls._

\- _Oh c'est vrai ? Super ! J'irais la voir à l'occasion_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Sa sœur connaissait également la voyageuse, ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec leur petite bande lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. En réalité, Serah connaissait tous les amis et les connaissances de Claire, rien de très étonnant, et inversement. Le blondinet salua ensuite l'aînée Farron et, pour une fois, cette dernière n'eut pas envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle se fichait même de sa présence ici. Était-ce sa réconciliation avec Fang qui la mettait de si bonne humeur ? Allez savoir.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre plus que ça et s'installa à côté des tourtereaux, n'ayant pas envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sortant son téléphone, elle envoya un message à Hope, voulant obtenir des nouvelles de son ami. Il était tombé malade ces derniers jours alors elle n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite le vendredi soir. Ses yeux retournèrent sur la télévision, où un groupe de zombies s'acharnait à dévorer un cheval. Elle grimaça. Comment pouvait-on être accro à ce genre de chose ? C'était ennuyeux et nullement original. Sans oublier que les personnages n'avaient aucun charisme. Elle préférait largement un bon bouquin à une série dite populaire. Il y en avait bien une ou deux qu'elle appréciait mais ça s'arrêtait là. A côté d'elle, les deux amoureux ne pouvaient plus détacher leur regard de l'écran, totalement absorbés par l'action qui s'y déroulait, faisant rouler les pupilles de l'aînée. Heureusement, son portable vibra pour lui signaler un nouveau message, lui permettant ainsi de détourner son attention de ce pitoyable spectacle. Hope lui avait répondu.

 _Salut Claire ! Ça va mieux oui, juste un vilain rhume. Je vais au cinéma avec Cassandra cette après-midi, on va voir Inferno. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle imaginait aisément le garçon totalement paniqué devant son appareil, ne sachant pas quoi porter et préparant quelques phrases sur un bout de papier.

 _Pas grand chose, essaye de rester toi-même :P_

 _Facile à dire ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai réussis à l'inviter, elle est tellement patiente et gentille avec moi_

 _C'est sûrement parce qu'elle apprécie ce côté là chez toi. C'est normal de se sentir mal à l'aise au début mais tu verras, avec le temps tu prendras un peu plus d'assurance._

 _Hm... Je devrais peut-être acheter du pop-corn pour me vider l'esprit..._

 _Fais donc ça xD Tiens moi au courant dans tous les cas et ne panique pas trop, ça va te filer encore plus de cheveux blancs_

 _Ah ah très drôle Qu'est-ce que je met ?_

 _Ta veste bleue avec un t-shirt simple ça devrait aller je pense_

 _Merci Claire !_

Depuis quand donnait-elle des conseils vestimentaires ? C'était comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans la peau de sa sœur pendant quelques secondes. Vraiment étrange.

Téléphone en main, elle décida de se lever, ne supportant plus de regarder le festin des morts-vivants et s'installa confortablement dans sa chambre, sur son lit, récupérant son ordinateur portable par la même occasion. Ce dernier mis quelques secondes pour s'allumer. Elle l'avait eu il y avait deux ans, pour Noel, et était toujours satisfaite de ses capacités. Elle pouvait jouer à pas mal de jeux dessus et pour l'instant, elle n'avait eu aucun problème. Elle retrouva ses onglets précédent, avec son tumblr, où elle postait un peu de tout et un peu de rien, ainsi que pas mal d'autres trucs. Contrairement à d'autres, elle pouvait facilement se passer de son ordinateur, préférant consacrer son temps à d'autres activités, mais passer quelques moments sur le net ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

Les doigts sur le pavé tactile et le clavier, elle faisait défiler son fil d'actualité sans vraiment y faire attention lorsqu'un nouveau message sur Skype attira son attention. Ouvrant l'application, elle tomba sur sa conversation avec Fang. Le dernier message qu'elle lui avait envoyé datait de plusieurs mois, simplement en rapport avec un travail à l'école. Mais ce coup-ci, elle lui avait envoyé un lien YouTube, accompagné d'un « J'suis morte ». Curieuse, l'étudiante ouvrit le lien afin de visualiser la vidéo et dés les premières minutes, elle fut secouer de quelques rires. Une sorte de parodie d'une série qu'elle avait regardé cet été. Le genre de vidéo qu'elle pouvait regarder toute la journée. Son fou rire passé, elle répondit à son amie et le reste de sa journée se résuma à rester devant son écran en écrivant à sa voisine. Elle n'entendit même pas ses parents lui dire que le repas était prêt ou même que sa sœur allait rendre visite à Noel et à Vanille. Non, elle ne voyait définitivement pas le temps passer.

Lâchant un bâillement, Fang s'étira de tout son long, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du professeur, l'insistant ainsi à se tenir correctement sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de s'étaler sur sa table mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre le prof à dos aujourd'hui, un lundi matin. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec son amie d'enfance sur Skype, alors ses heures de sommeil avaient drastiquement diminuées. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles parlent autant. A vrai dire, elle pensait que Claire préférait mettre un peu de distance puisqu'elle lui avait dit que leur relation ne reviendrait pas en claquant des doigts. Mais non. Cette nuit, elles avaient discuté comme si rien n'avait changé entre elles. Presque.

A présent, elle se trouvait en cours d'histoire, avec ce même bouquin ennuyeux que les fois précédentes, Vanille à ses côtés. Cette dernière ne semblait pas très en forme non plus. Elle aurait bien aimé la questionner mais mieux valait attendre la fin de cette torture. D'autant plus qu'elle avait hâte de se retrouver au self afin de se remplir l'estomac, qui réclamait déjà. Elle passait donc le reste de l'heure à fixer les aiguilles de l'horloge sans vraiment les voir jusqu'à ce que les raclements de chaises la fasse sortir de ses rêveries. Quelques secondes et la voilà déjà dans les couloirs, en compagnie de la rouquine.

« - _Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_ demanda-t-elle alors à son amie en passant sa main dans son dos. _T'as pas l'air en forme._

\- _Hope est allé au cinéma avec Cassandra hier, j'ai plus aucune chance_ se lamenta-t-elle.

\- _Tant que tu ne t'es pas confessée, rien n'est perdu. Tu devrais pas baisser les bras aussi facilement, ça te ressemble pas en plus !_

\- _Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi._ »

La noiraude lâcha un petit soupir avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de la plus petite et de la serrer contre elle dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. C'était plus facile pour elle de faire passer ses sentiments par le contact et son amie en avait l'habitude, au point que cela lui suffisait amplement, étant un véritable soutien de sa part. C'est donc bras sans-dessus-dessous que les deux étudiantes rejoignirent le restaurant universitaire, qui commençait à se remplir à une vitesse folle. Dans la file d'attente, les mêmes tête habituelles se distinguèrent, suivit par des saluts de la main ainsi que quelques paroles échangées.

Et alors que la brune allait prendre un plateau pour se servir, elle remarqua un certain remue-ménage derrière elle, à quelques mètres. Ou plutôt, elle l'entendait, et les autres étudiants commençaient déjà à s'agglutiner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Délaissant son plateau au prix de la curiosité, elle poussa quelques personnes afin de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Ah, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Voilà qu'elle trouvait Claire et Jihl, se faisant face et cette même tension palpable autour d'elles, comme à chacune de leur rencontre.

« - _Oh désolée si ce petit dessin t'as fais te sentir mal_ ricana la blonde à lunettes. _Je n'y peux rien si tu n'assume pas ce que tu es._

\- _Non mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais au moins ? Venir écrire n'importe quoi sur mon garage, faut vraiment avoir un grain pour faire ça._

\- _La seule folle ici c'est toi._

\- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharne autant sur moi, hein ?_

\- _Pas grand chose, je ne fais que m'amuser._ »

Son sourire sadique laissa un frisson désagréable le long de l'échine de Fang et elle ne tarda pas à faire quelques pas dans le cercle qui s'était formée autour d'elles afin de se joindre au combat. En la voyant, son amie d'enfance fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'éloigner.

« - _Fang bouge de là, ça ne te regarde pas !_

\- _Ça ne me regarde pas ? Excuse-moi mais là je me sens parfaitement concernée ! Tout le monde devrait savoir que Nabaat s'acharne sur toi parce qu'elle ne t'arrive tout simplement pas à la cheville_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais en direction de la concernée. »

Concernée qui serra la mâchoire. Visiblement, la boxeuse avait réussit à toucher un point sensible, ce qui laissa une trace de surprise sur le visage de la jeune blonde.

« - _La ferme Yun, ta mise en scène est ridicule. Le prince qui vient sauver sa petite princesse du grand méchant loup, c'est pitoyable._

\- _Pas aussi pitoyable que toi._

\- _Oh, quelle repartie ! J'en serais presque blessée._

\- _On peut s'arranger_ cracha-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. »

Haussant un sourcil, Jihl croisa les bras et afficha un sourire suffisant en signe de provocation. Fang serra la mâchoire, ses poings commençant à la démanger. Si seulement elle pouvait la faire taire en écrasant ses phalanges contre sa joue gauche, ce serait le pied. Néanmoins, une poigne qu'elle connaissait bien lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer violemment en arrière et elle se retrouva au milieu d'un océan tumultueux.

« - _Laisse-moi gérer ça_ ordonna Claire d'une voix ferme.

\- _Ah, vous êtes d'un ennui toutes les deux_ se moqua la peste. _J'ai mieux à faire, mais sache que c'est loin d'être terminé Farron._ »

Cette dernière se retourna et la fusilla du regard, faisant frissonner certaines personnes dans le public.

« - _Continue comme ça et ça va très mal finir pour toi Nabaat._

\- _Ah ah, j'ai peur !_ »

Et sur ces mots lâcher avec toute la suffisance qui caractérisait le personnage, Jihl quitta le self, laissant ainsi un brouhaha s'y installer, tout le monde se demandant ce qui allait se passer entre elles. L'aînée Farron soupira tandis que Fang retournait à son plateau avec rage. Elle détestait lorsque son amie faisait ça. Qu'elle la mettait à l'écart de ses problèmes. Merde, elle avait le droit de s'en mêler non ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester les bras croisés à la regarder encaisser toute seule ! Claire était loin d'être du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais quand même !

Une fois son plateau remplit, elle alla s'asseoir à la table où Vanille se trouvait déjà, en compagnie de leurs camarades. Pas un seul regard derrière pour sa blonde. Ah, elle recommençait avec les pronoms possessifs, génial.

« - _J'ai bien cru qu'on allait assister à un meurtre_ déclara Maqui la bouche pleine. _Encore plus quand t'es intervenue Fang !_

\- _J'aurais tellement voulu te voir mettre un pain à cette garce_ rigola Lebreau.

\- _Moi aussi, si tu savais_ marmonna l'intéressée en s'attaquant à sa salade. »

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, la faisant presque sursauter et bientôt, elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille, son cou, tandis qu'un parfum familier emplissait ses narines. Heureusement qu'elle avait le teint mâte autrement elle aurait probablement rougit. Rien que pour ça. Merde, c'était elle la prédatrice ou quoi ?

« - _Ne fais pas ta tête de mule Fang, tu sais bien que ça aurait mal finit si je t'avais laissé faire._ »

Et entendre sa voix si près de son oreille la fit frémir.

« - _Ça n'est reste pas moins frustrant_ répliqua-t-elle.

\- _Et bien, reste donc frustrée._ »

Elle savait parfaitement qu'à cet instant, elle souriait, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Sa main se dégagea et la noiraude se tourna alors vers elle pour lui lancer un regard noir. Oui, elle souriait bel et bien. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Hope et Noel, à quelques pas de là. Durant cet échange, elle avait eu l'impression d'être à la place de sa voisine. D'habitude c'était elle qui avait le contrôle de la situation, et non l'inverse. Lâchant un soupir, elle reporta son attention sur ce que contenait son plateau avant de s'étonner du silence qui pesait sur leur tablée. Relevant la tête, elle constata que ses amis l'observait d'un air étrange.

« - _Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?_

\- _Non mais... On ne rêve pas, tu viens de parler à Claire sans vous entre-tuer ?_ s'étonna Gadot.

\- _Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?!_ s'exclama Vanille en sautant de sa chaise. _Mais c'est super !_ »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle serra la brune dans ses bras, qui se mit à rigoler face à une telle réaction. C'est vrai, elle n'avait encore rien dit à personne, même pas à sa meilleure amie. Enfin, l'autre meilleure amie. Bref.

« - _On va pouvoir s'amuser comme avant ! Ooooh je sais faut qu'on organise une soirée ce week end, ça va être géniaaal !_ continua la rouquine.

\- _Carrément pour !_ lança Yuj en levant son verre d'eau. »

Il fut suivit par toute la tablée et Fang sut qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur tout ça. Mais elle était contente, c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle en oublia même ce qui s'était passé avec Jihl.

* * *

La voilà de retour dans cet Enfer. Comme si une fois n'avait pas suffit, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau au bord de cette route fréquenté, à ramasser des déchets qui n'étaient définitivement pas les siens. Rien que pour ça elle aimerait de nouveau couper les ponts avec Fang. C'était de sa faute après tout. Enfin, surtout celle de Serah en fait, mais elle préférait mettre cette trahison de côté.

Elle avait l'impression que cela fait des heures et des heures qu'elle se pliait en deux pour ramasser des bouts de papiers et des canettes, parfois encore remplies. Dans le lot, elle reconnaissait quelques têtes, principalement le garçon plutôt grand qui s'était adressé à elle la semaine passée. Aux cheveux presque violets. Elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais cette tignasse et ce drôle d'aura qui émanait de lui. Indescriptible. Et, un peu plus loin, Yaag les observait toujours avec ce sourire sadique, en lançant parfois quelques insultes, comme s'il dirigeait une troupe d'esclave. Si seulement elle pouvait lui rabattre le clapet une bonne fois pour toute, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et ils n'étaient plus qu'éclairer par les maigres lampadaires et les phares des voitures passant à toute allure. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des gilets jaunes fluo sur eux, autrement ce serait carrément du suicide. Claire n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver le confort de son foyer et se faire un bon petit chocolat chaud. Elle adorait prendre des boissons chaudes durant l'automne et l'hiver, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Parfois, se prélasser un peu ne faisait pas de mal, au contraire.

Après un énième déchet déposé dans le sac à ordure, leur superviseur signala la fin de leur peine. Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui. Normalement, il était censé les ramener au poste mais les lâcher dans la nature semblait plus amusant. Toujours rien d'étonnant venant de ce personnage. Laissant son gilet entre les mains de ce dernier, elle s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin qui la ramènerait à la maison quand deux personnages attirèrent son attention à quelques mètres de là. Au bord de la route, garée avec les phares allumés, se trouvait une voiture bleue foncée qui lui était familière. Mais ici, ce n'était pas la voiture qui l'intriguait le plus mais plutôt la personne qui se trouvait debout, à côté : Yeul. La situation aurait pu être moins étrange si le grand gaillard aux mèches violettes n'était pas en train de se diriger vers elle, un sourire sur le visage. Sans parler de leur étreinte qui sembla durer une éternité. Claire s'était arrêtée pour observer la scène de loin, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Visiblement, ces deux là se connaissaient mais Yeul n'en avait jamais parlé. Ce n'était pas une fille avec énormément d'amis, principalement dû à sa personnalité plutôt solitaire, alors quand ils étaient enfants, son entourage se limitait à Noel et les membres de sa famille. Mais c'est là qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa ses pupilles. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Caius. C'était logique après tout, il était le seul à être proche de Yeul en dehors de Noel et elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement. Ça collait parfaitement avec sa présence ici, n'étant pas un type très recommandable d'après ce que son ami lui avait dit.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment ça s'était passé entre les deux garçons lorsque Yeul était partie. Noel lui avait simplement dit qu'il l'avait vu de temps en temps mais que ça ne s'était bien passé. Ils avaient du arrêter de se voir, sans doute. Yeul l'avait-il prévenu qu'elle rendait visite à Caius ? Se mordant la lèvre, elle se demandait si elle devait en parler au châtain. Ce n'était pas ses affaires mais elle devait peut-être le mettre au courant de tout ça. Si Yeul s'amusait dans son dos, il avait le droit de savoir. Le problème était qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait depuis le retour de son amie. La preuve, il ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé dimanche après qu'elle soit partie avec Fang.

Elle soupira. Cette histoire était loin d'être simple. Si elle pouvait tout régler en un claquement de doigts, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Mais non, la vie la mettait de nouveau à l'épreuve, comme toujours. Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux se dire que c'était plus intéressant que de ne faire aucun effort. Elle reprit sa marche, se détournant des deux amis qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans la voiture, et leva les yeux. Comme souvent, aucune étoile ne scintillait dans le ciel obscur. Trop de luminosité, de pollution. Plus tard, elle vivrait en pleine campagne, c'était certain. Bodhum n'était pas une très grand ville mais elle était annexée à beaucoup de ville plus imposante, rendant l'environnement très urbain. La vie n'était pas mauvaise ici mais elle regrettait souvent ses vacances passées au milieu de nulle part, où le réseau téléphonique se faisait rare. Le rêve.

En quelques minutes, elle était arrivée devant chez elle et se retrouva dans son salon qui était bien rempli, comme toujours. Snow était encore là, à croire que ce garçon n'avait pas de maison ni même de famille, Serah à ses côtés l'amusant à le taquiner, et à leurs pieds Vanille et Fang plongées dans un duel sur Mario Kart. Comment ses parents pouvaient laisser leur maison se transformer en véritable garderie, hein ? En pleine semaine en plus.

« - _Sérieusement, vous avez pas de maison ?_ lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- _Comme au bon vieux temps Sunshine_ répondit la noiraude et posant rapidement son regard sur elle, ne souhaitant pas perdre sa partie.

\- _Ça s'est bien passé ?_ demanda sa cadette en s'éloignant légèrement de son gorille.

\- _Je ne préfère pas parler de ça avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas._

\- _Roh ! Tu me fais encore la tête ?_ »

La blonde se contenta de rester muette et s'installa près de Fang, son dos reposant contre le canapé. Vanille était en tête mais la boxeuse pouvait encore la rattraper si elle usait qu'un minimum d'agilité. Derrière, Serah continuait à essayer de lui sous-tirer ses pensées par rapport à sa trahison et Snow la suppliait de ne pas la mettre en colère. L'aînée Farron ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était vrai que ce genre de situation lui rappelait l'époque où tout le monde passait du temps chez un, puis chez un autre. Si l'ambiance n'était pas chez les Farron, elle était chez les Yun, les Villiers ou les Dia. Lorsqu'elle et Fang son rentrée en froid, ces habitudes avaient commencé à se faire de plus en plus rares. Soit elle n'y participait pas, soit elles n'avaient tout simplement pas lieu.

« - _Claire tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais rabibochée avec Fang quand même_ s'offusqua alors Serah en lui donnant quelques coups de pied. »

Grognant, l'aînée tenta de garder les pieds de sa sœur loin de son visage.

« - _Ce n'est pas non plus l'événement de l'année, tu vas t'en remettre._

- _Un peu que c'est l'événement de l'année ! J'en étais même venue à penser que vous alliez vous faire la tête pour le restant de vos jours. Bon et du coup, c'est quoi le fin mot de l'histoire ?_

\- _Aucun._

\- _Tu vas pas me dire que vous avez décidé de vous faire la guerre pendant des années et de tout oublier du jour au lendemain ?_

\- _Une histoire idiote, laisse tomber_ souffla Claire, ennuyée par toute ces questions.

\- _Moi je sais tout !_ se vanta la rouquine.

\- _Fang tu me raconteras tout dit ?_ s'empressa de lancer la petite Farron.

\- _Dans les moindres détails_ s'amusa l'intéressée. »

Évidemment, elle gagna un coup de coude de la part de l'étudiante au regard cristallin, ce qui lui fit perdre plusieurs places dans le classement. Lâchant un juron, elle tenta de reprendre les rênes de la course mais c'était trop tard, Vanille avait passé la ligne d'arrivée, non sans sautiller de joie.

« - _Je te retiens Sunshine._ »

L'intéressée se contenta de sourire, lançant un air suffisant. Ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

« - _Au fait papa et maman sont sortis ce soir alors on a la maison pour nous tout seul_ expliqua Serah. _Tu voudras manger quoi ?_

\- _Hm... Je vais préparer un petit truc je pense. Si ça vous conviens._

\- _Trois fois oui ! Serah n'arrête pas de vanter ta cuisine alors je suis totalement pour_ s'exclama Vanille.

\- _Je te file un coup de main si tu veux proposa sa voisine. Sans vouloir me vanter, mes talents culinaires ne sont pas mauvais._

\- _Si tu veux, vantarde._ »

Sur ces mots, Claire se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, rapidement suivit par Fang. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir préparer mais le contenu du frigo lui donnerait sans doute un aperçu de la marche à suivre. Ouvrant ce dernier, elle constata qu'il n'était pas énormément rempli.

« - _Ooooh des fraises !_ »

Et sans même qu'elle ne s'y attende, voilà que Fang s'était carrément écrasée contre elle, son bras tendu sous son aisselle afin d'attraper la barquette de fraises présente dans le frigo. La blonde ressentait à la fois la fraîcheur du frigidaire et la chaleur du corps de la brune collé au sien. De quoi la mettre dans tous ses états. Saloperies d'hormones.

« - _J'adore les fraises !_ continua la noiraude en rapprochant la barquette sans se décoller de son amie. _Tu sais que ça me fait penser à toi à chaque fois ?_

\- _Parce que je ressemble à une fraise ?_ marmonna sa voisine

\- _Non, juste la couleur de tes cheveux. Et parfois, tu sens la fraise._ »

C'était une phrase parfaite ridicule et pourtant, elle piqua un phare, tournant la tête afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Bordel Claire t'as plus quatorze ans, un jour où l'autre va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer ça !

« - _Tu me gênes Fang là, pousse-toi un peu_ grogna-t-elle en essayant de la dégager avec son coude.

\- _Je te gêne ? Vraiment ?_ s'amusa l'intéressée en se collant un peu plus à elle, laissant sa main libre venir chatouiller ses côtes. »

Immédiatement, l'aînée Farron se recroquevilla en poussant violemment la noiraude qui fit quelques pas en arrière, lâchant sa proie. Proie qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot puisqu'elle s'était retournée pour assaillir son ennemi à son tour.

« - _Arrête, j'ai les fraises !_ la supplia Fang alors qu'elle se tordait en deux. »

Claire décida finalement d'arrêter sa torture et récupéra par la même occasion la barquette.

« - _T'en mangeras pas pour la peine._ »

Haussant un sourcils, visiblement prête à relever le défi, la boxeuse se redressa et repartie à l'assaut pour tenter de récupérer les fraises des mains de son amie d'enfance. Cette dernière ne se laissa évidemment pas faire et bientôt, la cuisine se transforma en véritable champ de bataille. Jusqu'à ce que Serah et Vanille pénètrent dans la pièce.

« - _Non mais vous étiez censées faire à manger !_ »

Claire s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer une pomme dans la bouche de Fang qui était prête à lui écraser une tartine pleine de confiture sur le visage. Toutes les deux tournèrent bêtement la tête vers les deux filles, l'une affichant l'air le plus sérieux au monde et l'autre un regard de chien battu. Serah lâcha un soupir tandis que Vanille secouait la tête. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu'elle reste en froid encore un moment...

« - _C'est elle qui a commencé_ lancèrent les deux étudiantes en même temps, ce qui valut le rire de leurs camarades. »

Néanmoins, elles abandonnèrent leur combat, jugeant qu'il était préférable de remettre ça à plus tard. En quelques courtes minutes le bazar avait été rangé et elles s'affairaient sur le plan de travail. Fang était chargée de s'occuper des escalopes de poulet tandis que Claire préparait la salade de riz. Un repas loin d'être copieux mais qui leur convenait à toutes les deux.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, toutes deux concentrées sur ce qu'elles faisaient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire mais la jeune Farron repensait de nouveau à la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté une heure plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas du tout quelle décision elle devait prendre dans une telle situation. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait tout simplement des idées, que Noel était parfaitement au courant que ses deux amis se voyaient. Ou alors cela pouvait être tout l'inverse. D'habitude elle ne se mêlait pas de ce genre de choses mais ici, Noel était son ami alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concernée, avec une certaine responsabilité sur les épaules.

« - _Y a un truc qui va pas ?_ »

Sortant de ses pensées, l'intéressée posa ses yeux sur Fang, qui lui lançait un regard interrogatif. La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se confier. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui sifflait qu'elle n'avait pas à hésiter. Le temps avait passé, elles s'étaient éloignées mais son amie était toujours la même sous ses faux airs de pimbêche. Elle n'avait cessé de lui prouver depuis leur discussion de samedi. Sa réticence n'avait donc pas lieu d'être, simplement une habitude, une crainte infondée. Elle l'espérait. Se confier à Fang, ça aussi c'était une chose qui lui avait manqué.

« - _C'est à propos de Noel et Yeul_ débuta-t-elle en posant son couteau et sa tomate.

\- _Hm ? Il s'est passé quelque chose samedi ?_

\- _Non. En fait, j'ai vu Yeul avec Caius. Enfin, je ne suis pas totalement sûre que c'était lui mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Ils étaient bien contents de se revoir et s'apprêtaient sans doute à s'amuser quelque part. J'ai peur que Yeul fasse tout ça dans le dos de Noel._

\- _Mais Yeul voit peut-être Caius comme un simple ami._

\- _Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tu sais, je ne la connais pas si bien que ça. Elle a toujours été un mystère pour moi alors il y a beaucoup de choses qui j'ignore chez elle. D'autant plus que son voyage a très bien pu la changer._

\- _La meilleure chose à faire serait de leur parler à tous les deux je pense, ensemble de préférence. Autrement tu ne feras que te casser la tête avec cette histoire et rien n'avancera._

\- _Comme toi avec moi hein ?_ lança la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- _Oui bon c'est toujours plus facile de conseiller les autres_ se défendit la brune. »

Claire se contenta de hocher la tête et reporta son attention sur sa préparation. Fang avait sans doute raison, parler de tout ça avec les deux permettrait sans doute de débloquer la situation. Peu importe si Noel voulait rester muet comme une tombe, elle lui ferait cracher ce qu'il pense.

« - _Merci Fang._ »

Un laps de temps très court s'écoula avant qu'une exclamation retentisse dans la pièce.

« - _Aie ! J'me suis coupée !_ »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en doute ? Compliqué cette histoire entre Caius, Noel et Yeul hein ? J'ai voulu garder plus ou moins les mêmes liens que dans le jeu mais forcément, ça ne pourra pas être totalement identique sachant qu'on n'est pas dans un monde plongé dans le chaos et que nos protagonistes sont de tous jeunes adultes. En tout cas je compte bien développer l'histoire de Caius un peu plus tard. Fang et Claire sont légèrement mises de côté, en tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en écrivant ce chapitre mais ne vous en faites pas, elles auront leur moment de gloire ! C'est juste que j'ai envie de m'attarder un peu sur d'autres personnages de façon a avoir un univers plus riche. Par exemple, je m'intéresserais bientôt à Hope et Vanille ainsi que Serah et Snow, sans oublier Cid et notre chère et tendre Jihl !**

 **Voilà voilà, à la prochaine o/**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bonne année :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début d'année 2017 et que le Père Noël vous a gâté pendant les vacances. De mon côté mes vacances se sont bien passées. Noël s'est passé en famille, c'était sympa malgré le manque cruel d'activité qui balançait tout de même avec le surplus de nourriture et pour le nouvel an je suis allée voir la belle famille, où là l'ambiance a bien été au rendez-vous !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Pour tout vous avouer, mon temps libre je le passe sur Overwatch (road to master maggle) ou avec une certaine squatteuse (dédicace bb), et les soirées n'ajoutent rien de bon à tout ça (sans oublier mes 70 heures sur Dragon Age en 10 jours *tousse*). Du coup ces derniers jours j'ai fais un gros rush et ça a bien marché puisque j'ai réussis à venir à bout de ce chapitre ! Et avec des idées qui n'étaient pas du tout prévues à la base, si c'est pas beau tout ça xD**

 **Je tiens à vous dire également que je travaille actuellement sur un nouveau projet, et vous pouvez remercier le gentil PikaOli pour ça. Ayant terminé Dragon Age Inquisition, j'ai eu l'idée de me lancer dans une fanfic. Sans grandes idées, je me suis évidemment tourné vers mon co-auteur (et oui, c'est officiel à présent 8D) et ce dernier m'a offert une idée totalement wtf mais rempli d'un putain de potentiel. C'est un sacré défi, je dois bien vous l'avouer, c'est la première fois que j'entame un travail pareil et ça me fait peur. Mais je le fais pour le bien de Hawke et d'Isabela ! De Varric aussi ! De Cassounette ! Et la liste est encore bien longue. Du coup, si vous êtes adeptes de Dragon Age ou même que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de mes écrits (allez, avouez-le !) et bien sachez que dans les prochains mois, vous aurez droit à une drôle de surprise. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, motus et bouche cousue !**

 **Place maintenant à mes réponses suite à vos commentaires qui, comme toujours, me font énormément plaisir :3**

 **Owi : C'est beau, tu atténue tellement le personnage ! 8D (j'sais que tu m'as envoyé des messages facebook mais tu vois bien que je suis occupée :/) . Une glace ? Vraiment ? J'en mérite pas deux ? (a) Huhu en effet, ces deux là sont pour le moment un vrai mystère, même pour moi *tousse* Mais tu sauras tout au moment venu ! Et j'avais l'intention de rapprocher Serah et Noel au début mais au final ce serait trop compliqué à faire, la flemme xD On verra comment ça va se passer par la suite. De la richesse en veux-tu en voilà ! 8D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire mais je pense t'avoir déjà fais assez plaisir avec le début de la Dragon Age 8DD**

 **Fee : Mais oui, comment as-tu deviné ? DD: Une camarade de RP ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! Toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des frères et soeurs :P Elle était carrément badass mais la pauvre, elle a sombré avec le navire :( Je suis ravie de voir que Jihl t'intrigue, c'est justement l'effet voulu. Je vais vous laisser mouliner tout ça encore un peu de temps héhé. Je suis d'accord, les personnages secondaires apportent aussi beaucoup de choses au récit, ils ne sont pas à négliger ! Même si c'est difficile de gérer plusieurs personnages en même temps. Ah en ce qui concerne la très chère Yeul... Mes plans la concernant ont bien changé suite à l'écriture de ce chapitre 8D Elle va avoir une place importante mais je n'en dirais pas plus, motus et bouche cousue ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie d'apprendre que le chapitre t'as plu ! En espérant que ce soit le cas pour celui-ci :)**

 **Vanille (la vraie Vaniiille ? :okjesors:) : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi captivant :D**

 **Candydy : Aww j'suis trop contente que vous ayez tous adoré la petite Claire, j't'avoue que cette partie là je l'ai écrite avec un sourire totalement idiot sur les lèvres tellement je trouvais la scène craquante xD Ah ah j'met le paquet avec les références c'est vrai 8D Oui je l'ai vu j'ai franchement bien aimé ! Mais c'était pas totalement comme les précédents, il manquait quelque chose :o Hm hm hm tu le verras bien pour notre méchante à lunettes 8) On verra si je peux te faire plaisir à ce niveau là mais je ne garantis rien 8D Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que tu vas te régaler avec ce chapitre !**

 **Lazuly : La suite s'est fait attendre, trop attendre d'ailleurs, mais elle est enfin là ! Pardon pour le temps que ça m'a pris, j'ai vraiment eu du mal au début, rien que pour ça tu as le droit de me frapper è_é En tout cas ça fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas :)**

 **Darkk : Ooooh mon guest mystère plus si mystère que ça, bah dis donc ça fait longtemps ! Erf, j'aurais bien voulu te contredire sur ce coup mais non, comme tu peux le voir je met toujours autant de temps xD Tu peux parfaitement t'en prendre à BLizzard, ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire un jeu aussi addictif *tousse* Je suis ravie que tu sois d'accord pour le développement des personnages secondaires, c'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur ! Et également ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, en espérant que ça continuera sur cette voix la :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

Le samedi soir. En temps normal, ces deux mots faisaient frémir l'échine de Claire, qui vivait ces moments là le plus souvent comme des épreuves à surmonter. Vous en connaissez évidemment tous la cause mais cette fois-ci, elle se retrouvait à basculer de camp. Au milieu d'un salon bondé de jeunes sautant un peu partout, aucunement en rythme avec les boum boum incessant qui s'échappaient des grosses enceintes posées dans un coin, la blonde ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son élément. Si elle ne s'était pas réconciliée avec Fang, elle serait de l'autre côté de la rue en train de fulminer de rage, impuissante face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Honnêtement, elle préférait largement le fait de se retrouver gênée au milieu de cette foule qui empestait la sueur plutôt que de se défouler sur tout ce qu'elle trouverait chez elle.

Elle avait été informé de cette soirée mercredi soir, après avoir terminé de préparer le dîner avec la noiraude. Elle avait bien évidemment contesté mais tous avaient décidé de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Ainsi, pour moins se sentir seule dans épreuve qu'elle allait devoir affronter, elle avait décidé d'inviter Hope, sans lui laisser la chance de refuser. Ce dernier se retrouvait donc à coté d'elle, compressé par les autres étudiants et tout aussi mal à l'aise. Un drôle de tableau dans le salon des Yun.

« - _Que dirais-tu de s'éclipser discrètement ?_ chuchota le lycéen.

\- _Crois-moi, j'en meurs d'envie mais je crois que l'on est surveillés._ »

Et elle ne se trompait pas. Des deux côtés de la pièce se trouvait Serah et Vanille, qui, bien que plongées dans leurs discussions, surveillaient attentivement les faits et gestes de leurs deux amis afin d'empêcher toute fuite éventuelle. Ils étaient pris au piège sans possibilité de porte de sortie. Agacé, Hope lâcha un grognement avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le canapé, entre deux couples qui se léchaient le visage. La mine déconfite, il leva les yeux vers Claire, la suppliant ainsi de trouver une solution à ce cauchemar. Le pauvre, il avait encore plus de mal qu'elle. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, seulement attendre que le temps passe.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son bras, la faisant immédiatement tourner la tête, prête à envoyer paître l'idiot qui avait osé la toucher. Mais non, c'était simplement Noel. Elle se détendit, légèrement. Toujours armé de son sourire, il était accompagné par Yeul qui fit un sourire presque indiscernable à l'aînée Farron.

« - _Alors ? Sympa la soirée non ?_ se moqua le brun.

\- _Pitié dis-moi que tu as une solution pour nous sortir de là_ soupira la jeune femme.

\- _Désolé, tu vas devoir supporter cette torture._ »

Évidemment. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se laissa tomber à son tour aux côtés de Hope, ne se gênant pas pour donner un coup de coude aux idiots qui se ventousaient le visage. Son regard se porta ensuite de nouveau sur les deux arrivants. Elle les avait tous les deux sous la main, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'appliquer les conseils de Fang et de leur parler de cette histoire avec Caius. Néanmoins, elle hésitait. Avait-elle vraiment le droit se s'immiscer entre eux comme ça ? De se mêler de ce qui ne la regarderait pas ? Si elle était plus à l'aise avec les relations sociales, elle n'aurait certainement pas à se poser la question. Ou alors qu'on lui donne au moins un manuel, ce serait déjà pas mal. De quoi la mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

« - _Eh les p'tits vieux !_ »

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Après avoir poussé plusieurs personnes afin de s'incruster dans leur petit cercle, Fang tendit des verres à ses camarades, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant visiblement déjà bien entamé la soirée.

« - _Allez, buvez un peu de ce super cocktail, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Ça vous fera sûrement bouger, on dirait une bande de vieux croulants qui savent pas faire la fête. Sérieusement on est là pour s'amuser, faut boire, danser et chanter !_

\- _Très peu pour moi_ grommela la blonde.

\- _Toujours aussi enthousiaste Sunshine, ça fait plaisir. Hope, toi t'es plus jeune, tu sais ce que c'est de faire la fête quand même !_

\- _Euh... Bah disons que j'ai pas trop l'habitude..._ bégaya le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux.

\- _Et bah c'est l'occasion ! Allez bois-moi ça, et cul-sec._ »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle lui mit le verre juste sous le nez, le forçant à le récupérer. Indécis, la boisson entre les mains, Hope les observa tour à tour, se demandant s'il allait être changé en crapaud après avoir bu cette étrange mixture. Claire secoua doucement la tête pour lui dire de ne pas boire une seule gorgée mais à côté, Fang ne faisait que lui faire des signes pour l'encourager. Prenant son courage à deux mains et dicté par le goût de l'aventure, l'adolescent but le contenu du verre d'un seul coup. Il s'attendait à tout recracher, à tousser furieusement suite au goût infâme mais non. Étrangement, c'était bon. Super bon même.

« - _Bien joué Hope ! Maintenant t'es un homme, un vrai !_ lança la noiraude en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- _Tu en fais un peu trop_ répliqua sa voisine. »

Écoutant à peine ce qu'elle lui disait, elle lui donna à son tour un verre, ainsi qu'à Noel et Yeul, avant de se faufiler parmi la foule.

« - _Non mais c'est vachement bon en fait_ expliqua le lycéen.

\- _C'est parce que dans les cocktails, quand ils sont bien dosés, on ne sent pas trop le goût de l'alcool. C'est comme si tu buvais une grenadine_ déclara Noel. _Mais bon, tu ne peux pas en boire autant qu'une grenadine sinon tu vas finir la tête dans les toilettes._ »

L'air très sérieux, Hope hocha la tête. Claire l'observait avec un petit sourire amusé. C'était plutôt drôle de le voir découvrir tout ça, comme s'il entrait soudainement dans un nouvel univers. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de choses, aux soirées et tout ce qui allait avec. Il restait dans son monde paisible, ou ringard selon certains. Il ne semblait pas malheureux mais un peu de découverte ne lui ferait pas de mal. De son côté, l'aînée Farron avait assez donné. Ce n'était pas la première soirée à laquelle elle se rendait. Elle l'avait eu sa période où elle voulait faire la fête le soir. En compagnie de connaissances à Noel, elle avait dansé et chanté jusqu'à pas d'heure. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et finalement ça l'avait lassé. Les gens, l'ambiance, ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour elle. L'odeur de sueur, de nourriture et d'alcool qui empestait la pièce ne fit que remonter ces différentes images en elle, plongeant dans ces étranges souvenirs qui paraissaient déjà lointain.

* * *

« - _Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Cul-sec !_ »

D'un seul homme, la bande d'adolescents portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres, vidant le contenu avec une rapidité déconcertante avant de, pour certains, tousser furieusement à cause du goût trop fort de l'alcool. Contre toute attente, Claire ne fut pas l'un d'eaux, résistant à l'étrange chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps.

La petite bande se trouvait dans un appartement pas bien grand, où la chaleur et les odeurs ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. De la fumée emplissait la pièce, dû aux quelques fumeurs de présents et le sol était jonché de confettis et de bouteilles. Après sa vertigineuse descente, la blonde se laissa tomber sur le canapé, voyant que tout commençait à tourner autour d'elle. Comme si elle se retrouvait à patauger dans la boue, sans réussir à s'en extirper. Elle n'en avait pas l'esprit ni la force pour ça de toute manière. Non, dans ces moments elle se laissait couler vers ces sensations, chose qu'elle allait très fortement regretter quelques heures plus tard mais ça, bien sûr, elle n'y pensait pas. Aucun d'eux n'y pensaient et tous finiraient par se dire qu'ils avaient eu tort.

Noel s'installa à côté d'elle, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, tout aussi arrangé que son amie. Parfois, elle s'étonnait de voir que ce dernier avait réussit à la convaincre de se rendre à des soirées, ayant finalement pris goût à cette « activité »si courant chez les lycéens. Si elle était restée sobre à chacune de ses sorties, elle n'aurait sans doute pas autant apprécié, ce qui faussait entièrement son jugement. Au finalement, c'était plus une sorte d'échappatoire, se laisser aller le temps d'une nuit.

« - _Une partie de loup-garou, ça te tente ?_ demanda alors le brun. _Les gars on se fait un loup-garou ?!_ lança-t-il, beaucoup plus fort afin que sa voix passe au travers de la musique.

\- _Carrément !_ s'exclamèrent en chœur ses camarades. »

Face à cette réaction unanime, Claire ne put que rigoler avant de se lever, déterminée à faire cette partie de loup-garou. Les jeunes s'installèrent donc en cercle en plein milieu du petit salon, faisant de la place comme il le pouvait tandis que Noel distribuait les cartes. Il avait toujours préféré être le maître du jeu et même alcoolisé, il se débrouillait très bien.

« - _Oyez oyez villageois ! Notre aventure débute dans un humble village, un hameau paisible où rien ne venait perturber la tranquillité de ses habitants. Chacun vivait sa petite vie comme il l'entendait et le village prospérait. Mais que serait une bonne histoire sans un rebondissement ? Puisque oui, l'éternel sérénité du village ne dura malheureusement pas : une malédiction s'était abattue sur la bourgade, transformant certains des habitants en loups-garous ! Et, évidemment, personne ne connaissait leurs identité, laissant ainsi une traînée de cadavres inexpliquée. Quel sera donc le fin mot de l'histoire ? Les loups-garous arriveront-ils à dévorer tous les habitants ou ces derniers réussiront-ils à supprimer les monstres ? C'est à vous de le découvrir..._

\- _Père Castor, raconte-nous une histoire !_ chantonna ensuite un des garçons, créant l'hilarité générale.

\- _Diantre, un peu de sérieux messire !_ répliqua le conteur, faisant mine d'être vexé.

\- _Continue_ l'encouragea Claire en riant bêtement.

\- _Bon, vous avez tous regardé vos cartes ? On peut donc commencer. Après une belle journée ensoleillé, la nuit tombe finalement sur le village. Les villageois s'endorment paisiblement, prêts à rejoindre le pays des rêves..._ »

Les adolescents fermèrent les yeux sans pour autant s'empêcher de pouffer à cause du jeu d'acteur de leur ami. Ce dernier les observa tour à tour, vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien les yeux fermé et repris la parole. Ce fut donc le tour de chacun des rôles du jeu, au milieu des rires retenus tant bien que mal. Et finalement, le premier tour pris fin et tous ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux, sans aucun mort à déplorer dans le village. Malgré l'alcool qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, l'aînée Farron avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur un joueur pour l'élimination. Mais c'était simplement du hasard.

« - _Passons maintenant au vote ! Qui souhaitez-vous éliminer ?_ »

D'un seul homme, le groupe de jeunes pointèrent du doigts ceux et celles qu'ils voulaient voir disparaître. La blonde s'offusqua presque d'avoir deux votes contre elle. Et ensuite, ce fut le drame. Chacun allèrent à ses protestations, refusant de se faire éliminer sous prétexte qui bidule lui en voulait pour avoir poster une photo compromettante de lui sur facebook. Rapidement le cercle fut dissout mais le calme réussit à revenir grâce au fameux argument du film.

Ainsi, l'histoire du loup-garou déjà oublié, la bande d'amis se trouvait à présent sur le canapé, au sol, sur la table, et un peu partout autour, en train de regarder un film merveilleusement gore. Noel boudait pour n'avoir pas pu terminer sa superbe partie, d'autres se cachaient les yeux, trop effrayés par ce qui se passait à l'écran, et d'autres se nettoyaient mutuellement la bouche, nullement gênés par leurs spectateurs. De son côté, Claire commençait à sombrer dans un état second. La mauvaise partie de ses trop nombreux verres faisait surface petit à petit. Actuellement, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : retrouver son lit douillet et dormir. Ou juste dormir, le plancher ferait l'affaire.

Elle ne faisait même pas attention à l'écran, où le garçon se faisait démembrer sans vergogne par une bande de cannibales. C'était là où elle commençait à regretter d'avoir bu, et ce à chaque fois. Elle se sentait pitoyable. Franchement, à quoi tout cela la menait-elle ? C'était idiot, futile, et surtout, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Vraiment pas. Elle aurait pu continuer dans ses remords mais son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. Les toilettes.

* * *

« - _Et ensuite je lui ai dis "Ouais t'as pas à traiter les jolies demoiselles comme ça connard !" et il est rentré chez lui la queue entre les jambes !_ s'esclaffa le garçon en tanguant dangereusement sur ses deux jambes. »

Face à lui, Claire ne savait décidément pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait fait la grave erreur de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose de frais, autre que de l'alcool, et elle était tombée sur ce type et son ami, visiblement bien éméchés. Forcément, ils avaient lancé la discussion en décrivant leurs exploits de toute sorte. Vraiment passionnant.

« - _Très intéressant mais si vous le permettez je vais rejoindre mes amis à présent_ tenta-t-elle en essayant de se faufiler entre les deux idiots.

\- _Hein ? Mais attend on t'a pas encore tout raconté !_ répliqua l'un d'eux en l'attrapant par le bras. »

Immédiatement, la jeune blonde se défit de son étreinte d'un mouvement brusque, faisant chuter le garçon au sol. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mais sérieusement, qu'avait-elle mérité pour finir dans une telle situation ? Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleurer comme un enfant face à sa première chute. A coté de lui son copain se tordait en deux, trouvant la situation des plus hilarante. L'aînée Farron marmonna des insultes avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant l'autre type totalement hébété au sol. Ce n'était vraiment plus pour elle ce genre de soirée.

Par la suite, elle tomba nez à nez avec Serah et Snow, qui avaient faillit lui rentrer dedans alors qu'ils sautaient comme des imbéciles en se croyant en rythme avec la musique.

« - _Oh Claire ! Tu t'amuse bien j'espère lui_ lança sa sœur en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Elle empestait l'alcool. N'avait-elle donc aucun retenue ? Claire jeta alors un regard noir à Snow qui cessa immédiatement de rire comme un imbécile.

« - _J'espère que tu t'assure à ce que ma sœur ne finisse pas la soirée la tête dans les toilettes._

\- _B-Bien sûr ! Je fais attention sœurette, là c'est sûr elle n'aura plus d'autres verres_ répondit le blondinet en se mettant presque au garde à vous.

\- _Quoi ? Plus de verre ? C'est pas juste !_ se plaignit l'intéressée en se détachant de sa sœur. »

Cette dernière soupira, n'appréciant aucunement la tournure que prenait les événements.

« - _Oh peu importe, je ne veux juste pas assister au désastre_ marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant. »

Elle ne saurait dire si cela était dû à l'effet de l'alcool mais elle n'avait aucune envie de batailler ce soir, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Évidemment, Noel, Yeul et Hope étaient introuvables. Cela devait bien faire au moins trois heures qu'elle était ici et le jeune lycéen avait eu le temps de boire assez de verres en compagnie des autres pour commencer à débiter des idioties. A eux trois ils étaient sûrement en train de faire quelque chose de totalement idiot dans un coin. Et elle qui voulait parler avec Noel et Yeul, c'était mal parti.

« - _Hey, salut._ »

La voix qui lui était inconnue venait de derrière elle, ainsi elle se retourna pour tomber sur un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur sur le visage. De nouveau, elle roula des yeux. Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

« - _J'ai pas le temps_ lâcha-t-elle alors le garçon allait enchaîner. »

Et sans rien attendre de sa part, elle se faufila à nouveau parmi la foule, souhaitant cette fois-ci s'échapper. Elle récupéra son gilet en chemin et sortie de la maison afin de prendre un peu l'air. Il faisait frais, la différence de température la fit frissonner mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin d'une petite pause. C'était ce qu'elle espérait trouver dehors, du calme, rien qui ne viendrait l'embêter mais malheureusement pour elle, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Malgré la légère obscurité, elle distingua Rygdea et Fang, cette dernière adossée contre la maison et l'autre qui lui faisait face, trop près pour que ce soit une discussion normale. Immédiatement, la mâchoire de Claire se serra. Pas encore.

« - _Putain mais vous êtes sérieux ?_ s'exclama-t-elle alors, à bout. _Allez vous trouver une chambre bordel._ »

Et revoilà son langage des plus fleurie. Ça lui avait presque manqué tiens. Comme pris sur le fait, Rygdea sursauta avant de se tourner vers elle. De son côté, Fang se contenta de rire.

« - _Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer toi ?_ continua la blonde, en colère. _C'est bien de voir toutes tes bonnes résolutions s'appliquer._ »

Avec cette remarque, elle réussit enfin à capter l'attention de la brune, qui posa un regard énigmatique sur elle.

« - _Okay. Rygdea, comme je te l'ai déjà conseillé il y a quelques secondes, retourne à l'intérieur. Il faut que je discute avec Claire._ »

Le garçon soupira mais obtempéra, lançant un regard de travers à la jeune Farron en passant à côté d'elle. Ne pas lui faire un croche-pied, ne pas lui faire un croche-pied...

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, la noiraude fit quelques pas en direction de sa voisine.

« - _Tu m'as l'air bien énervée_ commenta-t-elle avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

\- _Forcément, je viens chercher un peu de calme et vous êtes là en train de roucouler comme des crétins._

\- _Jalouse ?_

\- _Oh la ferme !_ »

Sa réaction fit rire son amie, ce qui ne fit que monter sa colère en flèche. Voyant que la blonde était sur le point de la frapper, Fang leva les mains en signe de rédemption, essayant de calmer son hilarité.

« - _Je plaisante, je plaisante !_ plaida-t-elle. _Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Simplement Ryg qui s'imaginait, une fois de plus, me mettre dans son lit. Ça me faisait rire de le voir faire alors j'ai pris le temps de le tourner un peu en bourrique. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous, mis à part quelques baisers en soirée mais j'ai assez donné._

\- _Pas très gentil pour lui._

\- _Oh, il s'en remettra tu sais. C'est un grand garçon._ »

Claire la jaugea quelques instants avant de laisser échapper la tension qu'elle avait accumulée dans un soupir. Et voilà qu'elle voyait le mal partout, elle devrait songer à consulter un de ces jours. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son amie d'enfance, il paraissait évident que la boxeuse allait changer son comportement. Mais son esprit avait plutôt choisit de partir sur des conclusions hâtives. La nature humaine, sans doute. D'autant plus que oui, sa jalousie parlait également pour elle. Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais elle était bien là. Et dire qu'elle se vantait de savoir gérer ses émotions, c'était bien réussit dis donc.

A présent moins tendue que précédemment, l'étudiante se laissa glisser contre le mur de la maison, ignorant la fraîcheur de l'herbe et posant son regard sur son amie. Elle ne semblait plus être pompette, étrangement. En règle général, c'était surtout en fin de soirée où tout le monde se retrouvait dans un drôle d'état mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour Fang. Cette dernière la rejoignit, s'installant à côté d'elle.

« - _Je suppose que c'est loin d'être la meilleure soirée de ta vie_ débuta-t-elle.

\- _Tu n'as même pas idée_ soupira Claire. _Y a des types qui ont pris dix minutes de mon temps à me raconter tout et n'importe quoi avant qu'un gars vienne me faire les yeux doux. Pour couronner le tout Serah a trop bu et les trois autres sont introuvables. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de faire n'importe quoi._

\- _Noel, Yeul et Hope ? Je crois que je les ai vu sortir il y a une demi-heure. Va savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête mais je pense que ça n'augure rien de bon._

\- _Je le crains._ »

Le silence s'immisça entre eux, nullement gênant et seulement perturbé par la musique qui s'échappait de la demeure. Épaule contre épaule, les deux jeunes femmes avaient les yeux légèrement levés vers le ciel afin d'observer les quelques étoiles, où les nuages n'avaient pas décidé de faire leur loi. Petit à petit, l'aînée Farron se détendait, oubliant la chaleur étouffante de la maison, l'odeur bien trop présente de l'alcool, de la sueur, et les hormones aux abois de tous les jeunes à l'intérieur. Son corps se refroidissait en même temps que son esprit. C'était agréable.

Elle laissa alors sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de la brune, se laissant simplement dicter par son corps. Sa voisine n'émit aucun mouvement mais elle savait qu'un sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. Elle la connaissait par cœur.

« - _Désolée d'avoir laissé Vanille et Serah t'entraîner de force ici_ murmura la jeune Yun après quelques secondes. _Vanille tenait absolument à faire cette soirée en imaginant que ça pouvait te faire plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop sur quelle planète elle est parfois._

\- _C'est Vanille, je ne vais pas trop lui en tenir rigueur._

\- _Elle ne s'en remettrait pas je pense_ s'amusa la noiraude. »

Son amie eut un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Si elle était fatiguée, elle aurait presque pu s'endormir. Fang passa un bras autour, l'amenant gentiment contre elle et la blonde se laissa faire. Avec n'importe qui d'autre elle se serait braquée, se dégageant ainsi de l'étreinte. Ici, au contraire, les contacts physique avec sa voisine lui avaient manqué plus que de raison. Encore une chose qu'elle n'avouerait sans doute jamais mais qui était comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ainsi, elle se laissa aller, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou mate de l'autre étudiante. Elle pouvait également utiliser l'alcool comme excuse, ayant fini par boire quelques verres.

« - _J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être câline_ commenta Fang, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille pinça son bras, arrachant un couinement plaintif à sa victime mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Vraiment, Fang lui avait énormément manqué, bien qu'elle se soit comportée en parfaite idiote.

Les deux amies restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, chacune profitant de la présence de l'autre dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que des voix s'élevèrent, se rapprochant sensiblement d'elles. Intriguée, la noiraude tenta de percer la source du bruit dans la pénombre et Claire se redressa légèrement, maudissant ceux qui venaient perturber ce moment. Elle reconnut tout de même les voix : c'était les trois disparus. Rapidement, Noel, Yeul et Hope arrivèrent devant elles, riant bruyamment. Sauf Yeul, évidemment.

« - _Non mais sa tête quoi, ça valait tout l'or du monde_ lança Noel alors qu'il se pliait en deux. »

Hope essayait de répondre mais il n'arrivait à formuler aucun mot correct, riant de plus bel. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« - _Laissez-moi deviner... Vous êtes allés foutre le bordel chez quelqu'un, je me trompe ?_ supposa la jeune fille à la chevelure corbeau.

\- _Dans le mile ! C'était génial ! T'aurais du venir Claire._

\- _Très peu pour moi et je n'ai pas été invité._

\- _Non, elle était trop occupée à me faire des câlins._ »

L'intéressée reçu un coup de coude bien placé, la faisant geindre de nouveau.

« - _C'est petit quand même_ insista la blonde.

\- _Oh, c'est pour rigole_ r répliqua le brun. _Il en est pas mort le vieux ronchon._

- _C'est sûr qu'il a du trouver ça très amusant. Tu t'abaisse pas à ça d'habitude Noel._

\- _Laisse moi vivre ok ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, il avait répondu avec une certaine animosité. Peu habituée à ce qu'il prenne un tel ton avec elle, l'aînée Farron fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ce soir ?

« - _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

\- _Tu m'ennuie ! Toujours à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, ça devient chiant à la longue. J'ai le droit de vivre comme je le veux putain._

\- _Et depuis quand je te dicte ta conduite ?_

\- _Mais tout le temps ! C'est tellement naturel chez toi que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte mais tu étouffe tout le monde autour de toi ! Tout le temps en train de faire ta rabat-joie c'est insupportable !_ »

Claire ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Tellement surprise qu'elle se retrouva la mâchoire décrochée. C'était une blague ? Il avait placé une caméra cachée quelque part ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Même Hope, qui riait il y a quelques secondes, semblaient abasourdit par sa réaction. Seule Yeul restait imperturbable.

« - _Tu t'entend un peu Noel ?_ répliqua Fang en se levant. _T'as sûrement bu pas mal de verres pour débiter autant de conneries en si peu de temps._

\- _Oh toi la ferme, t'as toujours été de son côté de toute façon, même en lui faisant la gueule._

\- _Noel, calme toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis_ tenta l'étudiante au regard cristallin.

\- _Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Putain mais vous êtes bouchés ma parole ?_

\- _C'est toi qui es bouché !_ s'emporta son amie. _Ce que tu me dis n'a absolument aucun sens, c'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ce soir bon sang ?_

\- _Peut-être que j'ai enfin atteins mes limites avec toi ! Mais bon, quelle importance, maintenant que tu t'es rabibochée avec Fang, je vais cesser d'exister pas vrai ? Tant mieux, ça me fera des putains de vacances !_

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- _Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelle, juste laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin de vivre putain !_ »

Sans attendre, il empoigna la main de Yeul et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, laissant ses trois camarades totalement sous le choc. Claire ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que Noel se mette autant en colère ? Était-ce légitime ? Avait-elle réellement quelque chose à se reprocher ? Disait-il la vérité ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Serrant les poings, elle se retint tant bien que mal de frapper dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La soirée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« - _Je n'ai rien_ compris souffla Hope, visiblement calmé.

\- _Tu n'es pas le seul_ maugréa la noiraude avant de porter son attention sur sa voisine. _Ça va ?_

\- _Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais tranché quelques têtes._

\- _Il a trop bu je pense, il ne doit pas avoir l'alcool joyeux._

\- _Tu crois vraiment à ces trucs là ?_

\- _Pas vraiment mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications._ »

Frustrée par ce manque évident de réponse, la jeune Farron décida de se taire. Elle avait espéré que la soirée s'améliore avec le temps mais ce n'était à présent plus possible. Et elle n'avait pas pu parler à Noel et à Yeul de ce qui la tracassait. Tant pis pour lui.

« - _Oublie cette histoire et retournons à l'intérieur_ soupira son amie d'enfance en attrapant délicatement son bras. »

L'intéressée se laissa faire, Hope à leurs talons et les trois camarades se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la maison des Yun, assaillis par la chaleur étouffante des lieux. Les envies de meurtre étranglèrent de nouveau Claire, encore plus violemment que précédemment. Noel l'avait grandement contrarié. Et c'est cet instant que choisit Vanille pour venir sautiller gaiement jusqu'à eux, se laissant tomber dans les bras de la brune.

« - _Où étiez-vous passés ? Je vous cherchais partout !_

\- _On était juste dehors en train d'assister à un drame, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles_ expliqua son amie avec ironie.

\- _Ooooh c'est vrai ? Tu me raconteras hein ! Mais avant faut qu'on aille danser !_

\- _Ce sera sans moi, il faut que je surveille la bête_ répondit Fang en désignant la blonde.

\- _Bon bah alors..._ »

La rouquine se tourna ainsi vers Hope, ne s'étant pas immédiatement rendue compte de sa présence et devint vite mal à l'aise. Fang se pencha vers elle afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - _Fonce._ »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Vanille hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le lycéen.

« - _Tu serais partant Hope ?_

\- _Avec plaisir !_ »

C'était étonnant de voir autant d'enthousiasme de la part du jeune homme, encore plus pour de la danse qui était loin d'être son domaine de prédilection mais il semblait s'amuser, c'était l'essentiel. Claire l'observa s'éloigner d'un œil maternel, heureuse de le voir épanouit. Lui qui était si timide d'habitude.

Une pression sur sa main lui fit tourner la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans un regard émeraude qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Instinctivement, ses doigts se glissèrent dans ceux de Fang, qui étaient venus chercher le contact de sa paume. Se rendant compte que trop tard de son geste, elle rougit furieusement, détournant le regard alors que la noiraude pouffait, amusée par son comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait avec ses hormones ce soir ? Le coup du je met la tête sur ton épaule et ensuite ça, elle n'allait définitivement pas bien. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si son corps cherchait à rattraper toutes ses années perdues avec son amie d'enfance. A combler ce cruel vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire maintenant ? T'as besoin de te détendre un peu histoire d'oublier cette drôle d'histoire._

\- _Honnêtement ? J'aimerais bien m'enfuir d'ici. A part frapper Snow il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire._

\- _Moi j'ai ma petite idée._ »

Le sourire qu'affichait son amie ne la rassurait guère. Elle se laissa néanmoins entraînée par sa poigne, traversant la masse humaine qui se faisait moins compacte, signe que les gens rentraient chez eux petit à petit. La boxeuse fit coulisser la porte fenêtre et ainsi les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans le jardin, où la piscine prenait une grande partie de l'espace. Ravie de retrouver un semblant de calme, l'aînée Farron observa les environs avant de découvrir avec soulagement que personne ne s'y trouvait. Sans doute ne voulaient-ils pas affronter le froid de l'automne.

« - _Tu m'explique ce qu'on fait là ?_ demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine. »

Cette dernière resta muette, préférant l'emmener au bord de la piscine sans aucune explication. Elle lâcha alors sa main, retroussant son jean et retira ce qu'elle avait aux pieds avant de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, trempant ainsi ses pieds dedans. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers la blonde, l'incitant à faire de même. Dubitative, Claire considéra la chose. C'était donc ça, sa superbe idée ? En voyant la piscine, elle avait eu peur que Fang se décide à la pousser dans l'eau mais étrangement, elle était restée très sage. C'était louche. Elle obtempéra néanmoins, imitant ainsi sa camarade. Elle s'attendait à trouver de l'eau froide, une sorte de réflexe mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. Ses orteils plongèrent dans une eau chaude et agréable, lui tirant un sourire. C'était étonnement agréable. Elle avait oublié que la piscine était chauffée.

« - _Sympa non ?_ lança l'étudiante à la peau mate.

\- _Agréable en effet. Et on va rester comme ça tout le reste de la soirée ?_

\- _Pourquoi pas ! On pourrait même se faire une petite baignade._

\- _Pour ensuite mourir d'hypothermie en sortant de l'eau ? Sans façon._

\- _Et la chaleur humaine, t'en fais quoi ?_ »

Exaspérée, Claire leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait du la voir venir, la perche était trop grande. A la vue de la réaction de son amie, Fang ne put se retenir de rire, sachant parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de la blonde. Son regard redevint sérieux lorsqu'elle se calma, détournant son attention de son amie pour la reporter sur le ciel.

« - _Tu te souviens quand on utilisait mon télescope ?_ souffla-t-elle.

\- _Un peu que je m'en souviens, on arrivait à le faire fonctionner une fois sur deux._

\- _Ah ah c'est pas faux ! Mais quand ça marchait, c'était génial de pouvoir se rapprocher d'une étoile, d'une planète. Ce serait bien de voyager là-bas, tu ne penses pas ?_

\- _Qui sait, dans trente ans on sera peut-être là-haut._

\- _Ooooh c'est mignon, tu m'inclus déjà dans ton avenir_ la taquina la noiraude en la poussant gentiment avec son épaule.

\- _Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi_ grommela l'intéressée en la repoussant.

\- _Je sais que tu es perdue sans moi. Suffit de voir comment t'as pleuré quand je suis partie en Australie._

\- _J'avais huit ans !_

\- _Et alors ?_

- _Et alors tu m'énerve._

\- _Ooooh tu serais pas en train de rougir là ?_ »

Marmonnant des insultes, Claire détourna vivement la tête afin de cacher son visage de la vue de sa voisine. Cette dernière eut un rire franc face à cette réaction puérile avant de retrouver un peu de sérieux.

« - _J'ai pleuré aussi tu sais. Avant de faire nos bagages et d'aller vous voir, j'ai craqué. Même pendant le voyage. J'ai cru que je survivrais pas à ça._ »

Oups, voilà qu'elle commençait à parler un peu trop. Ce n'était pas bon signe, à ce train là elle allait dire des choses vraiment compromettantes. Sa vis-à-vis se tourna alors vers elle, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Silencieuse, elle attendait visiblement la suite. Fang soupira, baissa la tête pour fixer son reflet dans l'eau sans vraiment le voir, son regard étant parti plus loin.

« - _Je comptais chaque minutes qui me restaient avant de te voir. Je t'ai même écrit une lettre tous les jours mais papa ne voulait pas tous les envoyer, normal. J'avais l'impression que ce voyage ne se terminerait jamais. Je ne m'étais jamais autant ennuyée de toute ma vie. Pourtant on faisait plein de trucs, on sortait, on visitait différents lieux, c'était des journées bien remplies. Mais moi je m'en fichais, je voulais simplement rentrer. Je faisais la fière devant toi, comme si ça m'avait pas affecté mais tu parles, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir ! C'était pitoyable_ termina-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- _Notre très chère Fang a donc un petit cœur sensible_ se moqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- _D'accord, celle-la je l'ai mérité._

\- _Complètement._ »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent sans se regarder, plus pour elle-mêmes. De son côté, Claire se questionnant. Elle avait beau utiliser l'ironie, ce que lui avouait son amie au regard de jade ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ça lui faisait plaisir, trop plaisir. Comment pouvait-elle garder cette certaine distance qu'elle s'était promit d'avoir afin de ne pas brusquer leurs retrouvailles alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'agir comme avant ? De retomber cinq ans en arrière ? Voire même au-delà de ça. Son amour pour Fang n'avait rien d'une simple amitié et elle le savait pertinemment puisque c'était là où résidait le cœur du problème. Si elle continuait à lui sortir des trucs niais de la sorte, elle ne répondrait plus d'elle-même.

Sa main se glissa alors jusqu'à celle de sa voisine, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens dans une douce étreinte. Ses yeux échappèrent de justesse aux deux émeraudes, sa tête tournée vers la maison. S'il vous plaît qu'on vienne l'achever maintenant.

« - _Tu m'as manqué Fang._ »

Elle devrait sauter dans la piscine non ? Oui, elle devrait sans doute le faire. Ça lui ferait sans doute oublier le rouge qui lui montait aux joues ou même son cœur qui s'affolait pour des raisons obscures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait tout de même ? Si ? Oh merde.

La noiraude s'était tournée vers elle, cherchant à attirer son regard mais il ne faisait que fuir. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai mais non, elle était bien là, à regretter tout comme elle les années qu'elles avaient passé séparées. On se croirait en plein drame. Elle ne résista pas longtemps à son envie de la prendre dans les bras. Sa main s'était dégagée de sa poigne afin de se glisser dans ses cheveux aux reflets roses, son autre main se faufilant sur sa joue pour pouvoir l'amener contre elle, calant son visage contre son cou. C'était peut-être ridicule mais cette simple étreinte lui faisait un bien fou. Comme une promesse, celle qui voulait signifier qu'elles ne seront plus jamais séparées. Elle voulait à tout prix la garder auprès d'elle, amie ou plus. Juste à côté. La jeune Farron, après quelques secondes, referma ses bras autour de la brune, la gardant ainsi près d'elle. Elle pouvait bien oublier sa gêne pendant quelques minutes, le temps de cette embrassade.

Néanmoins, son plaisir fut de courte durée. La porte fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir, laissant ainsi la musique, toujours trop forte à son goût, venir troubler le calme du jardin. Comme prise sur le fait, elle sursauta immédiatement, se détachant de son amie d'enfance par la même occasion. Cette dernière, ne paraissant nullement prise sur le fait de quoique ce soit, lui accorda un sourire moqueur, murmurant quelque chose qu'elle ne pu entendre.

« - _Claire !_ »

C'était Vanille. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte pour observer la rouquine qui était visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - _C'est Serah, elle a vraiment top bu. Il va falloir que tu la ramène chez toi..._ »

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bon sang, à quoi servait ce crétin de Snow ?!

* * *

 **Et voilààààà ! Alors alors ? Alleeez vous vous y attendiez pas pour Noel pas vrai ? Bah pour tout vous dire, moi non plus /poutre/ C'est venu comme ça, telle une météorite, le tout avec toutes les petites idées à côté. C'était pas du tout prévu mais un peu de défi ça ne fait pas de mal, on va voir ce que ça pourrait donner ! Et sinon, oui, je sais, ce chapitre dépasse les frontières de la niaiserie. Mais... J'y peux rien moi :( J'suis tellement niaise en ce moment, j'me supporte plus, alors j'ai pas pu résister à faire toutes ces scènes mignonnes avec Fang et Claire. Parce qu'elles sont trop mignoooooonnes gfdogdg bref. Demain c'est dimanche, tout le monde va se remettre de ses émotions dues à cette soirée et ça va commencer à être le bordel. Jihl d'un côté, Noel de l'autre et puis bah, c'est toujours pas totalement débouché (c'est moche d'utiliser ce mot je sais) entre Claire et Fang, alors va y avoir de quoi faire ! Quelles sont vos hypothèses pour le changement soudain chez Noel ? Je serais curieuse de voir où votre imagination pourrait vous porter. Comme toujours, j'essayerais de faire au mieux pour vous publier la suite dans les meilleurs délais.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine :D**


End file.
